Sailor Sisters
by Sunlight Halation
Summary: Post-Dead Moon Circus Arc: The girls and Mamoru mistreat Usagi, claiming she is unfit to be a soldier. Usagi feels as though there is no one who can comfort her. That is, until her twin sister comes back into her life and reveals her identity as Sailor Sun. Together, with new allies, the sisters take on a deadly foe bent on destroying the forces of the Sun and the Moon.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone! Alright, this is my first time writing a Sailor Moon fanfic, so go easy on me! Ok, this story takes place after the Dead Moon Circus/Nehellenia Arc; It's mainly based on the Anime and the only thing from the manga that I'm using is that Usagi has already achieved her "Eternal" form.

Also, there is some Mamoru bashing. So sorry for the Mamo-chan fans, but I personally do not like Mamoru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters... sadly...

* * *

Long ago, in the Silver Millennium, the solar system lived in peace and harmony. There were two kingdoms who ensured this peace: The Kingdom of the Moon, ruled by Queen Serenity, the keeper of the Silver Crystal of the moon and the Kingdom of the Sun, ruled by King Radius, the keeper of the Yellow Diamond of the sun.

Both rulers fell in love and got married. As a result, the Queen gave birth to twin daughters.

"Oh Radius, they're so beautiful." Queen Serenity looked down lovingly at her daughters, who were peacefully sleeping in her lap. One of them had light auburn brown hair and bore the symbol of the sun on her forehead and the other had golden blonde hair and bore the symbol of the moon. "What shall we name them?"

"Hmmm." King Radius took his daughter with the symbol of the sun on her forehead in his arms. "We'll name this one... Harmonia."

"Harmonia... What a beautiful name." The Queen then directed her gaze to her blonde baby. "I would like to name _this_ daughter after _me_."

"Serenity, what a fitting name. She looks as serene as her mother." Both parents smiled, as they named their daughters; Princess Harmonia and Princess Serenity.

It was decided that Princess Harmonia would become the future ruler of the Sun Kingdom and heir the Yellow Diamond and Princess Serenity would be the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom and heir to the Silver Crystal. But this did not mean that the sisters would not see each other.

Harmonia made frequent visits to her mother's kingdom to see her twin sister. And being part Solarian, Serenity was able to visit her father's kingdom and endure the intense heat of the sun.

As they grew, the sisters became best friends and could always depend on each other.

"Here you go, Serenity." A teenaged Harmonia said, as she placed a flower crown on a teenaged Serenity's head.

"Thank you, Harmonia." Serenity smiled at her twin.

"So sister, tell me, what is this I hear about you and the Earth Prince?"

Serenity frowned slightly. "Oh, Endymion? Well... he has made it clear that he wants to marry me, but I don't know how to break it to him gently that I'm not interested. I'm too young, and if I do marry, I want it to be with someone I truly love."

Harmonia kissed her sister's forehead. "Don't worry Serenity, I'm sure things will work out just fine." Serenity smiled as she hugged her twin sister. She always found comfort in Harmonia's words.

Little did either of the sisters know that things would _not_ work out fine.

Queen Metallia and her forces invaded both the kingdoms of the sun and moon. King Radius tried his best to defend his kingdom, but it was all for naught as the Sun Kingdom was destroyed. Even the Sun Princess was struck down. As she lay in the ruins of her kingdom, with her last breath, she whispered, "...Serenity.."

The Moon Kingdom was not saved from this fate; it too, was demolished by Metallia. The Queen was defeated, the sailor senshi and Prince Endymion were slain, even the Moon Princess. Serenity looked around her surroundings and took in the view of her ruined kingdom. Before she died, her last word was, "...Harmonia.."

The King and Queen both grieved over the loss of their daughters, so they used the power of the Yellow Diamond and the Silver Crystal to send the princesses, the prince and the sailor senshi to the future to be reborn on Earth so they could have a chance at a better life.

"Be happy, my dearest daughters." Queen Serenity tearfully bid her daughters goodbye, as she died alongside her husband.

* * *

The King and Queen's plan worked, as their daughters were reborn on Earth as humans. They were reborn as twin sisters, just as they were in the past. Serenity was reborn as Usagi Tsukino and Harmonia was reborn as Sakura Tsukino.

The girls retained the same appearance they did in the past; They had light blue eyes and wore their hair in the odango hair style their mother, Queen Serenity wore. Naturally, the sisters still maintained the close bond they had in the Silver Millennium. Nothing could separate them.

Except the cruel actions of another.

At the tender age of 8, Usagi and Sakura were playing in their shared room when they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Usagi asked. They knew that their mother, Ikuko would be gone all day buying groceries and their father Kenji was at a business meeting.

"Stay here, baby sis. I'll go look." Sakura stated.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Usagi pouted.

"But I _am_ the older twin." Sakura winked.

"Only by seventeen minutes!"

"Whatever." Sakura playfully stuck her tongue out at her younger twin and went downstairs. She heard voices coming from the living room and investigated. As she slowly crept in, the voices became clearer.

"Are you sure we should be doing this here?" Said an unknown female voice.

"Don't worry, it's safe," A familiar male voice, assured. "My wife's gonna be gone all day."

Sakura withheld a gasp, as she recognized the male voice. It was her father Kenji Tsukino. Sakura quietly walked in to see what was happening and was shocked. Clothes were scattered about the place, and her father was on top of a woman, who had curly red hair. Her purple tube top was on the ground and so were her panties, but she still wore her matching miniskirt and white lace bra. "Daddy?" Sakura whispered, visibly shocked.

It was then that Kenji finally noticed his daughter. "SAKURA!" He immediately got off of the woman and put his clothes on. "Sakura sweetie, this isn't what it looks like!"

"You didn't tell me you had a child!" The woman furiously stated, as she picked up her clothes.

"Uhhh, you didn't ask?" Kenji nervously said.

"Goodbye, Kenji!" The woman huffed, as she left.

Sakura still stood shocked as her father turned around to face her. "Now Sakura, you can never tell anyone what you just saw."

"HOW COULD YOU DO YOU THIS TO MOM?! SHE'S GOING TO BE REALLY UPSET WHEN SHE FINDS OUT!" Sakura yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Kenji ordered. "And what did I just tell you? You are not to tell _anyone_ about this! Not even your mother! Understand?"

Not answering, Sakura ran upstairs with tears in her eyes, not noticing Usagi who was sitting on the stairs and observed everything.

 _Four Days Later..._

Since that day Sakura caught her father with that woman, Kenji's relationship with his daughter became rather strained. They hardly spoke to each anymore and Sakura would always feel guilty around her mother. Finally, she decided to confront her father in the kitchen.

"Dad, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep this secret anymore."

Kenji became furious. "What do you mean you _can't_ ? You'll do as I tell you, young lady!"

"But this is wrong! It isn't right to keep lying to mom!"

"Listen to me, little girl. I am your father and as long as you live under my roof you will obey _my_ rules!" He declared, as he grabbed his briefcase to go to work, leaving Sakura alone in the kitchen.

 _'He's right,'_ She thought. _'As long as I live here, I have to do what he says.'_ Sakura made up mind. She was going to do something that change her fate. She was going to leave.

Later that night, Sakura began packing clothes and other necessities into a duffle bag. While she was packing, her twin sister woke up. "..Sakura? What are you doing?" Usagi asked, still half asleep.

"I'm leaving, Usagi."

That answer immediately jolted the younger twin out of bed. "Leaving? Why?" She asked as she ran up to Sakura. "Is this because of what dad did with that lady?"

Sakura was shocked; she didn't know that Usagi had witnessed what happened the other day. "Yes Usagi, it is. I can't keep lying to mom, but dad is making me. He said as long as I live here, I have to obey him. So I'm not going to live here anymore."

Tears were falling from Usagi's eyes. "Wh-Where will you go?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry baby sis, but this is goodbye." Sakura kissed Usagi's forehead then picked up her duffel bag and left, leaving her heartbroken sister behind.

"Sakura... please come back..."

 _The Following Morning..._

Usagi had a hard time sleeping. She kept replaying what happened the night before and hoped that it was dream and she would see her sister in the bed next to hers.

But she didn't.

Usagi ran downstairs crying to her parents who were in the kitchen. "Mom! Dad!"

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Ikuko.

"It's Sakura... She's gone!"

"WHAT?!" Both parents yelled in unison. They ran upstairs to the room Usagi and Sakura shared to find that most of Sakura's clothes and personal items were gone.

"She...She ran away!" Kenji concluded.

Usagi burst into tears and clung to her mother. "Why would she do this?" Ikuko asked.

Kenji didn't answer, because he knew why. _He_ was the reason their daughter had run away. _'What have I done?'_

"It was _his_ fault!" Usagi yelled and pointed at her father.

"What are you talking about, Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

"It's dad's fault that Sakura left! She saw him with another woman on the couch a couple of days and told her that as long as she lived here, she had to keep lying! She didn't want to lie to you anymore, mom, but dad made her!" Usagi broke down crying on the floor.

Ikuko's jaw dropped at Usagi's revelation. She turned to her husband, who had shame written all over his face. "Kenji.. is this true?"

"...Yes, it is.. I told Sakura to keep lying. I didn't know that she would leave!"

"Oh God... Do you have any idea what you've done?! Our daughter is gone because of you!" She bent down to her crying child. "Usagi, did Sakura tell you where she went?"

"...No.. She wouldn't tell me.. I don't know where she is.."

Ikuko left the room in tears, leaving Kenji and Usagi.

"Usagi, I'm so sorry about this. Is there anything I can do to make this better?"

Usagi looked up and glared at her father. "There is _nothing_ you can do to make this better! Because of you, I will never see my sister again!"

Or so she thought...

* * *

A/N: Alright, hope you enjoyed the prologue! Chapter one starts after Usagi defeats Nehellenia. Feel free to leave me a review.! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams and Returns

A/N: Hey guys! I was so excited about this story, that I had to get started on the next chapter right away!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

 _"Serenity...Serenity..."_

Usagi heard a voice, but she couldn't see who it belonged to. There was fog everywhere. "Hello? Is someone there?" She called out.

 _"Serenity... my dear sister..."_

"Who's there?" Usagi asked. The fog finally cleared and Usagi could see. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was Princess Serenity. She saw another figure a few feet in front of her.

A girl.

This girl resembled Serenity very much. Her auburn brown hair was in an odango style and she had light blue eyes. The dress she was wearing was an opposite to Serenity's white gown. It was golden yellow and the waist embellishment was white as opposed to Serenity's gold one. But what stood out the most about the girl was the sun symbol on her forehead.

"...Harmonia..." Serenity breathed, as she ran up to the Sun Princess.

"I've missed you so much, sister.." Harmonia said, as she hugged her twin.

 _"Usagi... Wake up..."_

Serenity heard another voice, but there was no one in sight.

 _"Usagi-chan! Wake up!"_

"AAH!" Usagi was jolted awake by the sound of her guardian cat, Luna.

"Usagi-chan, get up. You have a study session with the girls at Rei's shrine."

"Oh...right.."

Luna became concerned after hearing her master's sad tone. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong? You seem upset."

"I'm not upset, It's just that I feel like I had a really important dream, but I can't remember it."

"Hmm, sounds strange," the cat mused. "Are you sure that's all you're worried about?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," the blonde lied. "I'm going to get ready now."

"Good. I'll meet you at the shrine." Luna jumped off of the bed and jumped out the window.

Usagi sighed. She didn't like lying to Luna, but she didn't want her to worry.

The truth was, she wasn't so comfortable around the girls anymore. It's been three weeks since Usagi defeated Nehellenia, but the girls, with the exception of the open-minded Ami, seem to think that she's still a klutzy, ditzy little crybaby. But that wasn't true.

Usagi had matured throughout the years and all the battles she had fought gave her a better sense of responsibility. She was also improving in school, getting 70% and 80% marks and on rare occasions, 90% marks.

She also wasn't as klutzy as she was in the past. She still had her moments, but she was still a teenager, after all.

Whenever Usagi was sad, she tried to hide it as best she could and when she _did_ show it, the others just thought she was being a baby about Mamoru not taking her on any dates, recently.

Usagi was indeed upset over a person, but it wasn't Mamoru. It was someone who had been missing from her life for eight years.

Another sigh. Usagi deeply missed her twin sister. Ever since that night, when Sakura said she was leaving, Usagi had been living with depression. She never forgave her father for what he did. Her parents were still together but that was only because they didn't want to put Usagi through the battle of divorce.

Usagi's 16th birthday was coming up, but she didn't feel like celebrating it without her sister. When they were younger, Usagi and Sakura planned their birthdays together; going shopping, having fun at amusement parks, and finishing the day by opening presents they got for each other and eating an _enormous_ chocolate cake.

Since Sakura left, Usagi hasn't celebrated her birthday for the past eight years. With the exception of her 15th birthday, but that didn't go so well since she was attacked by a Daimon and got her pure heart extracted.

After all that heaving thinking, Usagi finally got dressed for the study session. She wore a light pink V-neck T-shirt, a pair of deep blue shorts that reached her mid-thighs, black flats and a crescent moon pendant around her neck. After putting her hair into her signature odango style, she left.

* * *

 _Hikawa Shrine_

Meanwhile, the girls had already started their studying without Usagi.

"Oh, Ami-chan, I don't get this at all!" Minako exclaimed, while eating cookies that Makoto brought.

"Alright Minako-chan, let's go through it again." The soldier of Mercury soothed.

Just then, Usagi walked in. "Hi guys!"

"Usagi! It's about time you got here!" Rei yelled as she glared at the moon princess.

"Yeah Usagi-chan, where were you?" Makoto asked.

"She probably just slept in again." Minako assumed.

"Geez Usagi, is it too much for you to get up early in the morning?" The fire senshi scowled.

Usagi withheld crying. This is how things normally are now; everyone getting on her case about the simplest things. Usagi's saving grace came in the form of Ami Mizuno.

"Everyone please, you are all exaggerating. Usagi-chan isn't late, we just started ten minutes ago!"

The soldier of the moon smiled and sat next to Ami. She was glad she had at least _one_ of the girls on her side.

"Whatever." Rei scoffed.

Usagi picked up a book, but then noticed the cookies that Minako were eating. "Hey, are any more of those left?" She pointed to the cookies.

After swallowing the last one, Minako answered. "Sorry, no more left."

"Aww!" Usagi pouted.

"Oh stop whining, Usagi. So what if there aren't any more cookies? You're getting fat, anyway." Rei said with a smirk.

Usagi was getting angry now. "What?! No I'm not!"

"Actually, Rei's right. You _are_ getting a little chubby." The soldier of Jupiter stated.

"Yeah Usagi, Mamoru-san isn't going to want a little pig for a girlfriend!" Minako chuckled.

Tears were welling in Usagi's eyes, but she fought against them.

"God help us when this klutzy ditz becomes queen of the Earth." Rei shook her head disappointedly. "Then again, she's not that good at being a soldier either, is she?"

Minako and Makoto shook their heads, no.

"You really need to improve yourself as a soldier, Usagi-chan." Makoto said.

"She's right! We need a capable leader who can lead us into battle. Not a leader who sleeps in and eats junk food all day." Minako added.

Not wanting to endure this any longer, Usagi stood up. "I have to go."

"Go? But you just got here!" Ami looked at her leader, concerned.

Without answering, Usagi left the shrine.

"What's _her_ problem?" Rei asked, obliviously.

Ami shot Rei a look, but the soldier of Mars didn't notice. With a sigh, Ami returned to her studying.

* * *

While wiping away the tears in her eyes, Usagi ran down the street. Since she wasn't really looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into Mamoru, who was jogging.

Usagi immediately began apologizing. "Forgive me sir, I wasn't looking where I was-" She stopped when realized she bumped into her boyfriend. "Oh Mamo-chan, it's you!" She smiled wide.

"What are you doing, Usako?" He asked. "Aren't you supposed to be studying with Rei and the others?"

Usagi's smile faltered, as she remembered why she was running in the first place. "Yeah, I was there, but I left."

"Left? Usako, it's important that you focus on your grades. You can't just waste your time reading manga and eating ice cream all day; it isn't befitting for a future queen."

"But Mamo-chan, I-"

"No 'buts' Usako, you are the moon princess, the leader of sailor senshi and future queen of the Crystal Tokyo. You need to grow up and be more responsible." Mamoru said, without any warmth or love as he continued jogging.

Mamoru didn't even notice while he was berating Usagi, she was crying.

Feeling betrayed and rejected, Usagi ran into the park and sat on a bench that was under a large cherry blossom tree.

 _'Why can't they just understand?'_ Usagi thought, as she remembered what the girls had said to her at the shrine. _'How dare they say such things? They themselves aren't any better! Especially Minako-chan, if anything she's worse!'_

She then thought about Mamoru just said to her. _'He's supposed to love me and support me, not make me feel bad about myself!'_ Mamoru treatment of Usagi hasn't been any better than the girls. He was always chiding her for not being lady-like, and telling her what is expected of her. He hardly took Usagi out on dates, saying that she needed the time to study. Usagi wished they would understand that she was still a teenager and she had the right to act like it. If she didn't have the right before, she definitely _earned_ it after the years of fighting she endured.

She looked up at the tree and its cherry blossoms. This was the spot that made Usagi feel better when she was sad. The tree reminded her of her sister since she was named after the type of flower that grew from it. Usagi's name meant "Rabbit of the Moon" and her sister's meant "Cherry Blossom of the Moon". A spot that used to fill her with joy, now filled her deep longing.

Not being able to contain her sadness any longer, Usagi burst into tears, with her head in her lap. While she was crying, she didn't notice someone walking up to her.

"Please don't cry, Usagi." The person said.

"...Leave me alone.." Usagi didn't even bother to look up.

"Aww, I expected a warmer welcome from my baby sister."

Usagi breath stopped, as she ceased crying. Only one person called her "baby sister". She looked up and recognized the person instantly, since this person looked just like her.

It was a girl Usagi's age. She had light blue eyes and auburn brown hair. She wore a light yellow blouse with short ruffled sleeves, blue shorts that reached her knees, black kitten heals, and a sun pendant around her neck. Her hair was in an odango style like Usagi.

There was no doubt about it. This girl was Usagi's twin sister. Sakura Tsukino.

* * *

A/N: *Sniffles* It breaks my heart whenever Usagi cries! But now Sakura's back to cheer her up! If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave a review! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Ice Cream and Monsters

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and story follows! You guys are so sweet! Because I love you all so much, I uploaded another chapter! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

"S-Sakura... Is it really you?" Usagi blinked several times to make sure her eyes weren't playing a cruel trick on her.

"It's really me, Usagi." Sakura giggled.

In the blink of an eye, Usagi got up and wrapped her arms around her sister and cried. "...I missed you so much, big sis..."

Sakura also cried as she returned the embrace. "..Please don't cry, I missed you, too."

"I...I thought I would never see you again..." Usagi said, in between sobs.

"...I'm so sorry for that; I promise I'll never leave you alone again, baby sis." Sakura pulled away and held Usagi's hand. "Now come on, we gotta go tell mom I'm back."

The blonde twin nodded as she and sister headed home. For the first time in while, Usagi was happy. Really happy.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

Ikuko Tsukino was in the kitchen, washing dishes when someone opened the door. Carrying a plate in her hand, she went to see who came in. "Usagi, is that you?"

"Yes is it, mama! And I brought someone home with me!" Usagi said, excitedly.

"Really? Who is-" Ikuko stopped mid-sentence when she saw that the person Usagi brought home was her daughter, Sakura.

"Oh, my God," Ikuko dropped the plate she was holding, causing it to shatter. She ran up to her daughter and trapped her in a tight hug. "Sakura! My baby!" She cried.

"I missed you too, mama." Sakura said as she was trying to breathe. She took a deep breathe as soon as her mother let go.

Hearing all the noise, Kenji Tsukino ran downstairs. "Ikuko, what's going on down here?"

Ikuko faced her husband with tears in her eyes. "..Kenji...Look.." She pointed to their long-lost daughter.

Kenji's mouth hung open as he laid eyes on the daughter he had driven away. "Sakura... My little girl..." He moved in for a hug, but Sakura had taken a step back, clearing not forgiving him for what he did eight years ago. "I deserve that... I don't expect you to forgive me so easily."

"Let's all move to the living room so Sakura can tell us where she's been." Ikuko offered.

Everyone went into the living room and sat down on the couches, with Ikuko sitting next Kenji and Sakura next to Usagi.

"So sweetheart, tell us. Where have you been all these years?" Ikuko asked.

Sakura cleared her throat before answering. "I've been living with Great-Aunt Rangiku for the past eight years.

Ikuko's eyes widened. "Aunt Rangiku?"

Kenji tensed after hearing the woman's name. She was Ikuko's aunt who helped raise her when she was little. Rangiku never did like Kenji even after he married Ikuko. Of course Sakura would go live with the woman who hated his guts.

"Yes. When I arrived at her home, she welcomed me with open arms. After I told her why I ran away, she was more than willing to let me live with her." Sakura explained.

"Oh, well is there any way I can contact her so I can thank her for taking care of you?"

Sakura frowned. "No, there isn't. She died a few days ago."

Ikuko's eyes watered. "Oh no, Auntie..."

"The funeral is in two weeks in the Kansai region. It's being held at the Himitsu Church at around 2:00." Sakura stated.

"Thank you for telling me, dear." Ikuko dried her eyes. "Now Sakura, did you have any luggage with you when you came back into town?"

"Yeah, it'll be here in a few hours."

"That's good."

"Come on Sakura, let's go back to my, I mean _our_ room so you can rest!" Usagi suggested.

"Ok!" Sakura agreed.

The sisters ran upstairs to the room they used to share. Of course, the second bed that used to be in there was removed due to Sakura's absence.

"It's feels so good to be back!" Sakura kicked off her shoes and vaulted into the bed.

Usagi however, stood still by the closed door.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" The brunette twin asked.

"I wanted to ask you something," The blonde twin sat on the bed next to her sister. "Why...Why didn't you take me with you all those years ago?"

Sakura slightly smiled. She had a feeling Usagi would ask her that. "Because someone needed to stay here to keep mama happy and that someone had to be you; she already lost one daughter, it wouldn't be right if she lost another. You understand, don't you?"

"...I do." Usagi answered. It did make sense. It would've crushed her mother's heart if _both_ of her daughters ran away.

"Good. Now cheer up a little, will ya?" Sakura ran her hand through her sister's hair.

"Sorry sis, I'm just a little afraid..."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I"m afraid you'll leave me again.."

Sakura pulled Usagi into a caring hug. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, baby sis. I promised I'd never leave you again, remember?"

"Does that mean you're going to live here again?"

"Of course!"

Usagi smiled. Hearing that Sakura would be living with her again was the best news in the world. All the insults and negative comments from today didn't seem to matter any more.

"Come on." Sakura stood up. "Let's go get you something to eat. You look hungry."

"There's a new ice cream shop that opened up at the mall! Can we go? Pleeaassee?" Usagi begged.

Sakura chuckled. "Of course we can. Let's go now!"

Usagi grabbed her purse and headed downstairs with her sister. "Mama, Sakura and I are gonna go to the mall to get ice cream!" Usagi informed her mother, who resumed her dishwashing activities.

"Alright girls! Have fun!" Ikuko waved, as her daughters went out the door.

* * *

 _Juuban Mall_

After Usagi and Sakura got their ice cream, (three scoops of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup for Usagi and three scoops of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream for Sakura) they made their way to a table to eat.

"Mmmm, it's so good!" Sakura gushed.

"I know!" Usagi agreed. Yup. They were sisters, all right.

"So Usagi, tell me." Sakura put down her spoon and looked directly at her twin. "Why were you crying when I found you?"

Usagi set down her spoon as her sadness returned. "Well, it's just that my friends have been a little harsh, recently..."

"Harsh? How harsh?"

"They keep saying that I shouldn't eat so much, since they think I'm getting fat and that I'm too stupid and clumsy..."

"What?! How dare they?!" Sakura yelled. If there was one thing that could make Sakura Tsukino mad, it would be people being rude to Usagi.

"..Yeah, even my boyfriend agrees. I ran into him today and he told me that I needed to grow up and focus on my grades. After that I ran to the park and cried. That's when you found me.."

"I don't believe this! What the hell kind of boyfriend is that?!" Sakura fumed. "If that's the case why are you still with him?"

"We have a history together..."

"What kind of history?"

"It's...complicated.." Usagi purposely left out the parts where everyone was on her about her skills as a soldier and her duty as Princess and future Neo-Queen.

She didn't want to tell Sakura she was Sailor Moon because she didn't want her to constantly worry about her and get caught up in all the fighting. She just got back!

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll right back."

"Oh ok. Hurry back, Usagi."

Usagi walked around the corner to the bathroom. Once inside, she splashed her face with cold water. _'My sister just got back, and I'm already keeping secrets from her..'_

Usagi didn't want to keep secrets from her sister, but this secret had to be kept for her safety.

Suddenly, Usagi heard massive amounts of screaming outside the bathroom. She opened the door slightly and saw seven scary looking creatures outside terrorizing people and destroying property.

Usagi shut the door and went back inside the bathroom. After making sure there was no one in the bathroom stalls, she pulled out her communicator.

"Everyone!"

"What is it, Usagi?" The other four senshi answered.

"There are monsters at the Juuban Mall! Get here quickly!"

"Right!"

"I'm coming!"

"On my way!"

"Be there soon!"

After signing off, Usagi pulled out her transformation brooch and shouted her transformation phrase.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

With a pink flash of light, Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She ran out of the bathroom to face the monsters.

Sailor Moon took a step back upon seeing them: They were tall creatures with green fur and reptilian like tails. Their hands were clawed and they had hooved feet. Their faces were the most disturbing features, with sharp, clawed teeth, two sets of glowing red eyes and spikes growing out of their heads.

Arriving just on time, were Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

"Oh gross! What _are_ those things?!" Venus exclaimed.

"I'll do a quick scan of them." Sailor Mercury's visor appeared as she began analyzing the creatures, but she couldn't pull up any information on them! "I-I don't know what they are! There's no information of any kind about them in my database!"

One of the creatures charged at Mercury, but Sailor Moon got to her just in time and pushed her out of the way.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon."

"How dare you try to do that to Mercury!" Jupiter yelled. "Come on Mars, let's get 'em!"

"Right!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Jupiter and Mars launched their attacks, effectively killing two of the strange creatures. When they were struck down, their bodies disintegrated into black ashes.

Right when another creature was about to attack Sailor Moon, Sakura threw the remains of her ice cream at it in an attempt to stop it.

"You leave her alone!" Sakura barked.

"Sakura, no! Get away from here!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

Instead of running, Sakura put on a brave face and pulled out a brooch. It looked Usagi's transformation brooch, but instead of a crescent moon on the front, there was a sun.

She held up her brooch and yelled, "Sun Eternal, Make Up!"

With a yellow flash of light, in Sakura's place stood a sailor soldier. Her uniform was much like Eternal Sailor Moon's.

She wore a white leotard with yellow puffed sleeves that each had a double row of orange trim, full length white gloves that ended mid-bicep, were trimmed with orange piping and were accented with a triple pearl/feather detail. There are also orange ribbon accents at the wrists which are pointed down the hand and up the inside ofthe wrist, and features a golden sun.

Her sailor collar was yellow with three gold contrast stripes with her transformation brooch on top.

Her skirt was three layers: the first layer was yellow, the second layer was orange and the third layer was yellow again.

The waist is defined with a double ribbon trim of yellow and gold and the center of the waist has a gold sun.

On the back of her uniform are two sets of white wings, like the ones on Sailor Moon's back. Gold ribbons flow from the wings downward.

She wore white heeled boots that were trimmed in yellow with a gold sun accent at the base.

She had dangling sun earrings with a dangling stars hanging from them. She wore yellow choker with a golden sun motif.

There were red coverings on her odangos, along with white feather hairpins in her hair and and a shining sun symbol on her forehead.

"I am the soldier of justice and light! Sailor Sun!" She did a pose like Sailor Moon. "In the name of the Sun, I will punish you!"

* * *

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I uploaded two chapters in one day! And we finally got to see Sailor Sun! How will Sailor Moon react? Find out when I come back with chapter three! Feel free to leave a review for me! :D


	4. Chapter 3: My Sister is Sailor Sun?

A/N: Hey guys, I read some reviews, asking when Usagi will leave Mamoru and go be with Seiya and also who Sakura will be with. I'm afraid I can't answer those questions now, but they will be answered in a couple of chapters. Anyway, have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

"I am the soldier of justice and light! Sailor Sun!" She did a pose like Sailor Moon. "In the name of the Sun, I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon stared, slack jawed, at her sister now transformed into a sailor soldier. _'I...I don't believe it...Sakura... is a senshi?'_

Sailor Sun charged toward one of the creatures and pulled out her eternal tiare (which resembled Sailor Moon's, but was yellow and orange). As it glowed yellow, she shouted,

"Sunlight Flash!" A bright light emitted from the tiare and killed the creature.

All the soldiers stared in awe at Sailor Sun's power.

The soldier of the sun turned to her sister. "Sailor Moon, raise your tiare and shout, 'Moonlight Flash'!"

Sailor Moon did as she was instructed; she raised her tiare and shouted,

"Moonlight Flash!" The tiare glowed pink and shot a powerful beam of light at another one of the creatures.

"Amazing..." Sailor Mercury was astounded, but she returned her focus to the three remaining creatures.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She launched her attack and killed the creature, causing it to disintegrate.

"My turn!" Venus declared. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Another creature was eliminated, leaving only one left.

"Come on Sailor Moon, let's defeat this one together!" Sailor Sun suggested.

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.

They charged at the remaining creature, raised their tiares and shouted, "Eclipse Flash!"

Their tiares shone bright, brighter than individual lights their tiares gave off, and emitted a strong light which temporarily blinded the other soldiers, and destroyed the last creature.

"Wow..." Was all Sailor Moon could say.

"You were great, baby sis." Sailor Sun smiled at her sister.

"Hey, you!" Mars yelled, as she, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus ran up to Sailor Sun. "Just who the hell are you?!"

"Yeah, we've never heard of any Sailor Sun!" Venus yelled.

"Who are you, really?" Jupiter interrogated.

"Are you really one of us?" Mercury asked, with a sincere face.

The soldier of the sun ignored all their questions and faced Sailor Moon, who was looking at her with a curious look. "I'll tell you later." She said. Her sun symbol glowed and she was gone in a flash of light.

* * *

 _Hikawa Shrine_

After what happened at the mall, a meeting was called at 7:00 to discuss the events. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, the moon cats Luna and Artemis, and even Mamoru were there.

Minako was debriefing Luna and Artemis about what happened. "...They had green fur, scaly tails, four red eyes, hooved feet and creepy spikes growing out of their heads! Have you ever heard any monsters like that?"

"No, we've never heard anything like that before," Artemis answered. "Have _you,_ Luna?"

"I can honestly say I haven't." Luna replied.

"Could it be a new enemy?" Mamoru questioned.

"Quite possibly." Artemis theorized.

"Oh! There was also this new sailor senshi!" Ami chimed in.

"A new sailor senshi?" Luna and Artemis asked in unison.

"Yes, and she seemed to know Usagi-chan." Ami looked to Usagi, who remained quiet throughout the entire meeting.

"Usagi-chan, is that true?"

The blonde heroine finally found her voice. "...Yes."

"They performed this powerful attack together! We were all blinded for a moment!" Ami added. "And when we asked her who she was, she ignored us and told Sailor Moon, 'I'll tell you later.' ."

"Yeah, I was about to ask, how _does_ she know you, Usagi?" Rei asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Usagi struggled to find the words. "Well... you see, she's-"

Before she could answer, the sliding door opened, revealing Sakura. "Her sister."

Everyone's jaws, even the cats', dropped to the floor as they saw that this girl looked exactly like Usagi, except for the hair. They looked at Sakura, then Usagi, then again at Sakura.

"U-Usako?" Mamoru's jawed trembled, as he stared at the girl who looked just like his girlfriend.

Sakura smiled and sat down next to her twin sister.

It took everyone a couple of minutes to accept the fact that they were not seeing double and that there really was another girl who looked like Usagi.

"...Usagi-chan, who is this?" Ami asked.

Usagi smiled as she answered. "Everyone, this is Sakura, my sister."

"SISTER?!" Minako, Makoto and Mamoru yelled.

"There are _two_ of you?!" Rei screeched.

"Hi. My name is Sakura Tsukino. I am Usagi's twin sister and Sailor Sun." Sakura formally introduced herself. She then looked to Luna and Artemis. "I don't suppose you remember me from the Silver Millennium, do you?"

"I-I don't think so..." Luna stammered.

"Who were you in the Silver Millennium?" Artemis asked.

"Before I answer that, let me ask you another question: Do you remember who King Radius was?"

Luna and Artemis' eyes widened with realization. "King Radius?! Of course! He was the ruler of the Sun Kingdom, the keeper of the Yellow Diamond and Queen Serenity's husband!" Artemis explained.

"And don't forget Princess Serenity's father!" Luna added.

Usagi's eyes widened. "My...father?"

" _Our_ father." Sakura clarified.

" _Our_ father?" Luna repeated.

"That's right; what you don't remember is that after King Radius and Queen Serenity got married they had twin daughters: Princess Serenity, who was reborn as Usagi and Princess Harmonia, who was reborn as me."

"Princess Harmonia, _now_ I remember you! You visited the moon many times to see your sister!" Artemis stated.

"You were the one who got us that special catnip that only grew in the Sun Kingdom!" Luna exclaimed.

"Whoa, hang on a second!" Rei interrupted. "How come _we_ don't remember this Princess Harmonia?"

"Or the King? Minako asked.

"Or the Sun Kingdom?" Makoto asked.

"Or the Yellow Diamond?" Ami asked.

"You four never interacted that much with the Sun Princess or the King." Artemis answered.

"And since none of you are Solarians, which is a denizen of the Sun Kingdom, you couldn't ever visit the kingdom since you wouldn't be able to survive the heat of the Sun. And the Yellow Diamond is only known to the royal family of the Sun and of course Artemis, Queen Serenity and myself." Luna added.

Sakura looked Mamoru up and down, and wasn't satisfied with what she saw. "So, I guess you're the reincarnation of Prince Endymion and my sister's boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah that's right." Mamoru answered.

She looked back to Usagi. "Is this the boyfriend you told me about?"

"...Yes." Usagi answered meekly. "...This is Mamoru Chiba."

"Hmm, alright."

"Now that we've established who you are, there's something that concerns us," Luna's face turned serious. "Where is the Yellow Diamond of the Sun?"

"The Yellow Diamond is in the ruins of the Sun Kingdom," Sakura answered. "Which Usagi and I will retrieve tonight."

Usagi withheld a gasp after hearing what her sister had planned. _'We're going to the Sun Kingdom? Tonight?!'_

"That's sounds great; alert us when you have retrieved it." Artemis said.

"Wait, how come only Usagi can go with you to the Sun?" Makoto asked.

"Because Usagi is part Solarian, meaning she'll be able to survive the heat of the Sun. She visited me a lot in the past." Sakura explained, the faced her sister. "I'll see you at home, little bunny."

"You're going already?"

"Yeah, I have to go let mom know that you're here. I also need to make sure that my luggage got home safely! I brought a present for you!"

Usagi blushed. "Aww sis, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"Well I wanted to get my baby sister a gift!" She ruffled Usagi's hair. "See you at home!" And with that, Sakura opened the sliding door and left to go home, leaving Usagi in an awkward silence with the others.

"How come you never told us you had a sister, Usagi-chan?" Luna finally asked.

"And why does she call 'baby sister' when you're twins?" Ami asked.

"She calls me that because she's seventeen minutes older than me."

"You're still not answering the question. Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Rei demanded.

"Maybe if you guys weren't so involved in your own lives and asked me what I've got going on in _mine,_ you would've known." Usagi answered with a sharp tone.

Everyone was started; they'd never heard Usagi talk like that before.

"Even so Usako, the fact that your sister is a Sailor Senshi is something you should've told us, regardless." Mamoru stated seriously.

"Yeah Baka-Usagi! Who cares if we don't ask you about your life? Your sister is a senshi! That's _definitely_ something we needed to know!" Rei put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I didn't even know Sakura was Sailor Sun until she transformed today at the mall. I hadn't seen her years!" Usagi defended herself.

"Why haven't you seen your own sister in years?" Minako asked.

"...That's not something I want to talk about.." Usagi said, sadly.

"And why the hell not?" Rei asked harshly.

" 'Cause it's none of your damn business!" Usagi replied even harsher.

No could believe what they had heard; _Usagi_ had sworn. Everyone assumed she would've given some whiny answer, not one with such venom!

Usagi chuckled as she stood up. "I'll see you guys later." She said as she left the shrine, leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

"Everyone, I'm home!" Usagi announced, as she opened the door.

"Oh Usagi, you're back! Your sister's upstairs waiting for you!" Ikuko informed her daughter.

"Thank you, mama!" Usagi left her shoes at the door and headed upstairs to her, and once again Sakura's, room where she found her sister rummaging around in one of her suitcases.

"Whatcha doin', sis?" Usagi asked.

"Getting out the present I brought for you! Ta-da!" Sakura pulled out a stuffed rabbit toy that was holding a cherry blossom between its paws and was wearing a crescent moon pendant like the one Usagi was wearing.

Usagi's eyes shone with happiness, as she accepted the toy from her sister. "Oh Sakura, I love it!"

"I knew you would! I even got one for myself!" Sakura took out a matching rabbit. "But I'm gonna add a little something so we can know which is who's." She took off her sun pendant and put around her rabbit's neck.

"Awww, you're so sweet, big sis!" Usagi smile widened, however it slightly wavered. "But there's something we need to talk about." She put her rabbit toy down on the bed and closed the door. "When did you become Sailor Sun?"

Sakura sat down on the bed with her toy in her lap. "Two days after Great-Aunt Rangiku died, Radius-papa and Serenity-mama visited me in my dreams."

"In your dreams?" Usagi sat next to her twin.

"Yes. They told me about my past and my destiny as a senshi. They gave me my transformation brooch and told me to find the Yellow Diamond. Radius-papa told me that Yellow Diamond was top priority, since it rivaled the power of the Silver Crystal."

"Really? It's _that_ powerful?"

"Yes, it is. But after I received my powers, the first thing I wanted to do was find you, baby sis!"

Usagi smiled at Sakura's concern for her.

"There was no way I was going to the Sun without my sister, especially when I have new attacks to show her!"

"New attacks? Like that 'Moonlight Flash' attack I did at the mall?"

"Uh-huh! And there are more I can show you!"

"Really? You can?"

"Yeah, but _after_ we get the Yellow Diamond. We leave in four hours."

"Ok!"

"Oh, and were those the _friends_ that made you cry today?" Sakura asked seriously.

"...Yeah, but one of them is nice!"

"Who? You mean the blue haired girl?"

"Yeah, her name's Ami."

"Right, she's Sailor Mercury, isn't she? She definitely seemed polite when she was questioning me."

"Yeah, that's our Ami; nice, polite and open-minded."

"Well, that's good to know. And if any of your other friends, or even your boyfriend makes you upset again, just let me know so I can teach them a lesson."

"I will, big sis." Usagi smiled, as hugged her sister. When they were younger, Sakura helped Usagi deal with bullies. Now they can fight evil together, side by side.

* * *

 _Ichi-No-Hashi Park_

It was 11:00 at night, and everyone was asleep. Usagi informed Luna and Artemis that she and Sakura were leaving to go to the Sun. Luna told her that she and the others would wait at the shrine for them to return.

"So Sakura, how are getting to the sun, again?" Usagi asked sheepishly.

"We're going to teleport there." The brunette twin answered.

"But, don't we need the other senshi to teleport?"

"Nope! Since you have the Silver Crystal, you can use its power to teleport yourself wherever you want! And with whoever you want." Sakura stated.

"That's great!" Usagi gushed. She grabbed her brooch, as Sakura grabbed her own. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Sun Eternal, Make Up!"

Im their places, stood Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Sun.

"Alright, sis. Summon your Silver Crystal and pray to it."

Sailor Moon nodded. She closed her eyes and held out her hands where a glowing ball of light appeared and became the Silver Crystal.

"Please Silver Crystal, transport us the Sun."

The Crystal shone bright in compliance with its master's request as it enveloped both girls in a giant ball of light which shot upwards to the sky, sending them to the Kingdom of the Sun.

* * *

A/N: Alright, now that chapter three is done, feel free to review! And don't worry, Seiya and the other Starlights will make an appearance soon! Hold on a little longer! :D


	5. Chapter 4: Diamonds and Kingdoms

A/N: *Munches on Pringles while writing Author's Note* Oh hey guys! Don't mind me, just eating some Pringles! *says under breath* that I'm not gonna share... What are you still doing here? Read the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

"Please Silver Crystal, transport us to the Sun."

The Crystal shone bright in compliance with its master's request as it enveloped both girls in a giant ball of light which shot upwards to the sky, sending them to the Kingdom of the Sun.

 _Sun_

The glowing ball of light which carried the two senshi brought them to the kingdom that was hidden in the Sun.

They finally landed in front of the ruins of Sun Castle, where the royal family of the Sun once resided. The castle was golden yellow; chunks of the ceiling were missing and most of the castle windows were either cracked or completely smashed.

There were golden columns lined up on each side in front of the castle; only some were intact and others were demolished, with the remains of the columns on the ground.

There were also some traces of what had been the lush Sun Gardens, with its rare flowers and trees, now some of which were wilted and dead.

Sailor Sun couldn't help but feel sad, seeing how her once majestic kingdom turned into a site of a viscous battle.

Sensing the soldier of the Sun's distress, Sailor Moon held her sister's hand. "Don't be sad, Sailor Sun. There was nothing you could do back then."

"You're right," Sailor Sun grinned. "Now let's go find the Yellow Diamond." She and Sailor Moon walked into the remains of the Sun Castle.

Even though the inside was as demolished as the outside, with the torn tapestry, broken furniture and holes in the wall, it still carried the same grace and charm it had in the past.

Sailor Moon was flooded with a wave of emotions, as she stepped inside the castle. Distant memories of when she used to run around and play in the grand hall flashed through her mind, filling her with nostalgia.

"Hey, I'm gonna check down here," Sailor Moon announced. "Why don't you check upstairs?"

"Good idea." Sailor Sun walked upstairs, grateful that the staircase was still intact. As she walked through the upstairs hallway, one room grabbed her attention. She entered, and discovered that it was a bedroom.

It contained a queen sized bed, love seat couch and an orange vanity set with the mirror cracked. The floor had cracks in it and noticeable holes. The torn curtains covered the entrance to a crumbling balcony. But what stood out the most, and was perfectly intact, was a portrait of the kingdom's princess: Princess Harmonia.

 _'This must've been my room..'_ Sailor Sun deduced, as she stared at the portrait of her past self; she didn't change that much, except in the portrait Princess Harmomia had a younger face which smiled brightly, while wearing her golden yellow vaporous dress, with shoulder pieces and a white waist embellishment. The sun symbol remained ever proud on the princess's forehead.

Sailor Sun's train of thought was interrupted when she heard her sister call her from downstairs. "Sailor Sun! Come down here!"

Without wasting a moment, the soldier of the Sun hurried downstairs to find Sailor Moon, who was standing in front of giant double doors. "I think it's in here, help me push open these doors!"

Sailor Sun stood beside the soldier of the Moon and helped push open the massive doors, revealing a large room, which was painted golden yellow and the floor was orange marble. In the center of room, hovering over a pedestal, was the Yellow Diamond.

"There it is!" Both soldiers ran up to the pedestal. "Go ahead, Sun. You take it; It's rightfully yours." Sailor Moon advised her sister.

Ever so carefully, Sailor Sun took the Yellow Diamond and held it in her hands.

"Hold on a second," Sailor Moon took out her Silver Crystal.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Sun raised an eyebrow curiously at her sister.

"I want to see if it will react to the Silver Crystal." She said. However, the Silver Crystal and Yellow Diamond did nothing more but sparkle and shine in harmony.

"They're so beautiful together, right Sun?"

Sailor Sun had a melancholy look on her face.

"Sailor Sun?"

"Oh.. Sorry, Sailor Moon. They _are_ beautiful together..."

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked, concerned.

"It's just that... Do you remember the fun times we spent together here, in the Sun Kingdom?"

"Only bits and pieces, but I _do_ remember being really happy whenever I came here; It was such a beautiful place..."

"Exactly. And coming here now, seeing this place so ruined and destroyed... It just breaks my heart!" Sailor Sun exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Sailor Moon could understand her sister's pain. She felt the same way when she saw the ruined Moon Kingdom, during the time she was fighting Queen Beryl.

"I just... I just wish we could return this kingdom to its former glory..." Sailor Sun tearfully expressed.

"I wish so, too." Sailor Moon shared the same desire as her sister.

Suddenly, the Silver Crystal and Yellow Diamond began to glow extremely bright, forcing the girls to shut their eyes, as enormous lights exploded from both of the magic artifacts, enveloping the whole kingdom.

Once the lights died down, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun opened their eyes and saw that they were transformed into Princess Serenity and Princess Harmonia.

"Harmomia..." Serenity breathed.

"Serenity..." Harmonia was just as stunned.

"I remember now," Serenity said gleefully. "I remember everything from our past: When we played together, when we visited each other, when we confided in one another... And even when we died..."

"I remember it all, as well." Harmomia stated cheerfully. "The crystals must've done this! They brought back our memories!"

"But wait, we both said we wanted to return the kingdom to its former glory." Serenity reminded.

Harmonia's eyebrows shot up with realization. "You don't think..." She trailed off, as both princesses ran out of the room.

Both girls found themselves back in the grand hall and were shocked; the tapestry wasn't torn, it was neat and prestigious. The furniture wasn't broken, and easily graced the area. And the holes in the wall were completely gone!

Harmonia ran upstairs to her bedroom to find that everything was repaired: The vanity mirror wasn't cracked, the floor wasn't crumbling and it didn't have any holes, and Princess Harmonia noticed that the curtains weren't torn.

"Harmonia, the whole castle has been repaired!" Serenity informed, as she ran up to her sister.

Shock and surprise were the only things that Harmomia was feeling at the moment. "Come on, let's see something." She led her sister to the now, intact balcony to look outside.

Both princesses wore stunned expressions. They looked around the outside of the castle and saw that the ceiling was fixed and so were the windows. The columns weren't destroyed, and every one of them stood tall and pristine and the flowers of the Sun Gardens were all healthy and lush.

They had done it. They returned the Sun Kingdom to its former glory.

 _"I'm so proud..."_

The girls heard a warm and kind voice behind them as they turned around to see an apparition of a man wearing a golden orange suit of armor with a sun emblem across the breast plate. He had short brown hair with a light beard, kind blue eyes and a sun symbol on his forehead.

This man was none other than King Radius.

"Father!" The girls chirped in unison.

 _"My girls, thank you for retrieving the Yellow Diamond and for repairing the Sun Kingdom."_ The spirit of King Radius smiled appreciatively at his daughters. _"You are both welcome to come to this castle whenever you want and free to use it however you see fit. Good luck, my dears..."_ And with that, he vanished.

The sisters smiled at each other with tears their eyes. "Come on, let's go home." Serenity suggested.

"Right." Harmomia couldn't stop crying tears of joy.

"Silver Crystal!"

"Yellow Diamond!"

"Transport us back to Earth!" The girls were enveloped in balls of light which shot out of the Sun Kingdom and carried them back to Planet Earth.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the Galaxy..._

In the throne room of an unknown empire, a malevolent ruler sat on his throne.

He had long white hair stopping past his shoulders. His skin was light red, with a dark red diamond symbol on his forehead and he wore a jet black suit of armor over his muscle toned body with a hole in the back so his tail could go through.

His feet were hooved and his hands were clawed. He had two sets of red eyes, a darker shade of red than the color of his skin. And on his head was a crown made out of spikes and thorns.

"AAH! What is this I am feeling?!" His voice was deep and could literally scare someone to death. "This power... This is the power of the Silver Crystal and the Yellow Diamond! I haven't felt the power of the Yellow Diamond being used in a millennia! They must've found it..."

"Lord Calamitas..." A soldier entered the throne room. His hair was grey and spiky, he had piercing violet colored eyes and claw marks on the right side of his face. He wore an ash grey suit of armor with a dark red diamond emblem across the breast plate.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He bellowed. "For what reason do you have for entering, General Mortem?"

"My Lord, the Kaiju that were sent to Earth in search of the Silver Crystal have been eliminated."

"WHAT?!" Lord Calamitas rose from his throne. "Send more to Earth immediately!"

"Yes, my Lord." General Mortem exited with a bow.

Lord Calamitas sat back down on his throne. "This must be the work of those who possess the power of the Sun and Moon." He growled. "I must stop them at all costs!"

* * *

A/N: I FINALLY introduced the main villain of the story! *Pats self on the back* If anyone is having trouble picturing Lord Calamitas, just picture Trigon from _Teen Titans_ in a suit of armor. And I mean the ORIGINAL _Teen Titans,_ not that _Teen Titans Go!_ crap... Anyway, if you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a review! :D


	6. Chapter 5: She's Not A Crybaby!

A/N: Hello! Sunlight Halation here! I've received some reviews asking about the Outer Senshi. They will appear, but they won't be _as_ bitchy as they were in the _Stars_ season. That's all I'm gonna say for now. Now, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

 _Hikawa Shrine_

At 2:00 in the morning, Luna, Artemis, the Inner Senshi and Mamoru waited for Usagi and Sakura to return.

"How much longer are we gonna have to wait?" Asked an impatient Rei.

"I still don't know why Usagi has to be so slow." Mamoru sighed.

"I hope they're alright..." Ami said with a concerned expression.

"If that Sakura is anything like Usagi, then they both must've fallen asleep or something." Minako fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"They _are_ sisters, so you're probably right, Mina." Makoto agreed.

"Everyone be quiet!" Artemis yelled in anger, startling everyone.

"If Sakura-chan _is_ anything like Usagi-chan, then they're both working to the best of their abilities to complete their mission!" Luna angrily declared.

Rei scoffed. "Since when does that Baka-Usagi do _anything_ to the best of her abilities?"

"Hmm, let me think: How about when she defeated Queen Beryl after you all got killed?" Luna countered.

Rei's cheeks flushed with anger. "Yeah! We got killed while protecting that Baka! We're always protecting her and bailing her ass out of trouble!"

"That's right! If she had skills like us, she could defend herself and we wouldn't have to save her all time!" Minako said, as she stood up.

"Yeah, we can't _always_ be there to save her!" Makoto agreed.

Artemis shook his head in disappointment. "You girls accuse Usagi of being stupid when you three are acting like idiots. It's your _job_ to protect her. You're her _guardians_. You protected her in the past, you protect her _now,_ and you'll protect when she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity. Or did you all forget that?"

Rei, Makoto and Minako blushed in embarrassment.

"And as for why Usagi-chan didn't have skills as a senshi in the past like you all is because there was no Sailor Moon in the Silver Millennium, whereas you all already existed as senshi back then, so of course when you reawakened your powers you still had your fighting skills. And Usagi-chan has improved herself greatly over the years, you're all just too stubborn to see it!"

After scolding the three girls, she directed her attention to Mamoru. "And Mamoru-san, since you hardly do anything in the battles anyway, and you're pretty much the weak link, I suggest you stop bad-mouthing your girlfriend and keep quiet!"

Mamoru was baffled as he tried to refute. "But she shouldn't be taking so long!"

"Do you have any idea how much energy it takes to teleport to the Sun and back? Of course it would take Usagi-chan so long! She's probably trying to replenish her energy!"

After being put to shame by a cat, Mamoru shut up.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a blinding light as Princess Harmonia and Princess Serenity returned. Luna and Artemis bowed in the presence of their princesses.

"Usagi-chan! I mean, Serenity-sama, Harmonia-sama, I am glad to see you are both well." Ami welcomed, sweetly.

Serenity smiled at her loyal friend. "Thank you, Ami-chan."

"Um, Serenity-sama..." Artemis approached his princess, flustered. "Was your mission a success?"

"Yes, it was." She confirmed calmly and serenely and turned to her twin sister. "Harmonia?"

The Sun Princess smiled as she held out her hands and revealed the Yellow Diamond.

"The Yellow Diamond! You've got it!" Artemis smiled brightly.

"Luna..." Princess Serenity's voice was as calm and tranquil as a babbling brook, as she spoke to her adviser.

"...Yes, Princess?" Luna answered, nervously. She hadn't heard princess speak like that in over a millennia.

"I am pleased to inform that not only did we retrieve the Yellow Diamond, but Harmomia and I have restored the Sun Kingdom to its former glory."

"That's great news, Princess!"

Both girls released their princess forms and turned back into Usagi and Sakura.

"I will call a meeting at 8:00 in the morning to discuss the new enemy and our strategy." Usagi simply stated.

"WHAT?!" Rei screeched. "8:00? That's too early!"

"Geez Rei, is it too much for you to get up early in the morning?" Usagi sneered, calling back to what Rei had said to her the other day. She was satisfied after seeing the soldier of Mars' mouth hang open with anger and disbelief.

"Come on Sakura, let's get back before mom and dad find out we're gone." The sisters left Hikawa shrine leaving everyone, except for Ami, Luna and Artemis, stunned.

"There! You see? Usagi-chan isn't the slow, crybaby ditz you think she is!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, well... This is probably just a phase. I bet when we all come back for the meeting, she and sister won't even be here."

"Get ready when you lose that bet." Luna snorted. "And Sakura-chan is also your princess, so you _will_ respect her."

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

"Man, I'm tired!" Sakura jumped into bed with her sister. Their parents were going to order another bed, but for now they would have to share the one.

"I still can't believe we restored the Sun Kingdom." Usagi stared up at the ceiling.

"I know! We even got all our memories back!"

"...Yeah.."

Sakura became concerned. "What's wrong, little bunny?"

"When I received my memories, I remembered us talking about how I didn't want to marry Endymion. That means Mamo-chan and I never loved each other in the Silver Millennium...Which means I don't have to feel bad about not loving him _now._ "

"I'm sorry Usagi... But that means you can break up with him, right?"

"...No, I can't..."

"Why not? You said you were still with him because you both had history together and now you find out that you never did!"

Usagi sighed and told Sakura everything about her battle with the Black Moon Clan, Chibi-Usa, and Crystal Tokyo.

The older twin was too astonished for words.

"Sakura? Say something!"

"...Give me a minute, I need to process all this." Sakura took a deep breath. "Ok, so in the future, in the 30th century..."

"Mm-hmm!" Usagi nodded her head excessively.

"You and that Mamoru guy have a child together..."

"Mm-hmm!" She nodded again.

"And you become queen of the entire Earth?!"

"Yup!"

"Wow..."

"I know...it's a lot to take in, and-"

"I can't believe my baby sister accomplished so much more than me!"

"Heh?" Usagi's eyebrow twitched.

"There should be a law somewhere that says younger siblings can't achieve greatness before their big sisters!"

"Sakuraaaa!" Usagi playfully smacked her sister with a pillow.

The brunette twin giggled. "But seriously though, I understand why you can't break up with him..."

The atmosphere returned to being serious.

"From what you just told me, it sounds like you don't need him to create Crystal Tokyo."

"That may be true, but I _do_ need him so I can give birth to Chibi-Usa..."

"Do you really love her?"

"...Yes I do. She's my daughter; I'd do anything for her, even stay with a man I do not love in order to bring her into this world." Tears slid down the blonde twin's eyes and onto her pillow.

Sakura quickly wiped away her sister's tears. "We'll talk more in the morning, baby sis." She kissed her Usagi's forehead, and soon both sisters fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: *Sniffles* The feels... They're so strong! If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a review! :D


	7. Chapter 6: You Should've Listened!

A/N: Hey guys! Chapter six is here! Please excuse any spelling and/or grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its

* * *

 _Hikawa Shrine_

At 7:35 in the morning, Rei woke up and began getting herself ready for the meeting. The way the moon princess spoke to her still rattled her brain. _'Who does that Baka-Usagi think she is? Calling a meeting at 8:00 in the morning... Girl helps get some diamond, and she thinks she's all that..'_

She dressed herself in her usual red and white miko clothes. _'As if she'll actually get here on time..'_

Twenty-five minutes later, Rei went into the room where everyone was going to meet and was surprised to see that the Tsukino sisters were already there! Luna sat in Usagi's lap with a smug look on her face. _'I should've put money on that bet..'_ She thought.

"Hello, Rei-chan!" Usagi cheerily greeted.

"What are you doing here?!" Rei couldn't believe they had gotten here already.

"We're here for the meeting. Duh!" Sakura stated.

"How did you get here so fast?!"

"Uhh, we walked?" Usagi answered as if it was obvious. The real reason they arrived so quickly was because they used their new teleporting abilities. Luna was shocked at first, but that shock soon turned into excitement for the development in the girls' power.

Shortly after, the others soon arrived. Makoto sat on one side of Rei, Minako sat on the other with Artemis is her lap, Mamoru was about to sit next to Usagi, but Ami got there before him.

Usagi internally sighed in relief at Ami's actions. After coming to the realization that she did not love Mamoru, she didn't feel comfortable being near him anymore.

"Alright everyone," She started. "We're here to discuss our new enemy. After our encounter with them, what have we learned?"

"That they wanna kill us?" Minako joked, as Makoto giggled.

"If you're not gonna take this seriously, then shut up." Sakura chided, silencing the two girls.

"Well, they do possess enhanced strength." Ami put a hand to her chin.

"Ok, What else, Ami-chan?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"When I used my Mercury Aqua Rhapsody on one of them, it did kill it, but I had to use a lot of my power to do so."

"Hmm," Usagi had a thoughtful look on her face. "That could mean that they have some resistance to water based attacks. Try using more ice based attacks on them next time."

Ami smiled and nodded.

"I also noticed that fire and lighting attacks work, but Venus' Love and Beauty Shock..."

"What? What about it?" Minako huffed as she folded her hands.

"Your attack wasn't as effective as Mars and Jupiter's." Usagi simply stated.

"Are you saying I'm weak?!" Minako angrily accused.

"No. I mean after you fired your attack, it didn't immediately kill the creature; it was unconscious for a few minutes before it died. It would've gotten back up, if it's life force hadn't depleted."

"Ok, so?" The soldier of Venus crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

" _So,_ you need to find time to train and increase your power." Usagi suggested.

"But I have things to do! I'm not like you, Usagi. I don't have free time to waste by eating and sleeping!" Minako said with a smirk, making Rei and Makoto giggle.

Sakura glared at the mouthy blonde. She was about to put this bitch in her place, when her sister did it for her.

"Oh that's right, Minako-chan!" She said in a cheery voice with a hint of sass. "You don't! You're too busy wasting your time fussing over your hair and two-timing men!" Usagi referred to the time when Minako was dating Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye at the same time.

Artemis chuckled, despite Minako's glare.

"Actually, the training goes for everyone. Even Rei and Makoto." Sakura informed.

"Say, what?!" Rei yelled.

"But you said our attacks were effective!" Makoto argued.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't improve yourself even more." Usagi countered. "We don't know how powerful this new enemy is, so it's important that we step up our game."

Usagi would've said more, but her sister whispered in her ear, informing her of something important. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today's meeting." She and her sister stood up and prepared to leave.

"And just where the hell are you two going?" Rei demanded.

"Sakura and I have business to attend to."

Makoto scoffed. "What kind of business?"

"None of _yo_ damm business." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the soldier of Jupiter.

"However, it does concern Luna and Artemis." Usagi gestured to the moon cats.

"Us? Why?" Luna asked, as she glanced at her fellow adviser.

"You'll find out." Usagi answered.

Not wanting to question their princesses, Luna and Artemis jumped onto Usagi and Sakura's shoulders, respectively.

As they were walking home, Mamoru called out to Usagi.

"Usako! Wait up!"

Usagi turned to her twin who had an angry look on her face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Take Luna with you and wait for me at home." Luna jumped off of Usagi's shoulder and onto Sakura's free one. The brunette twin gave her sister a concerned look before going home.

The blonde stopped walking and waited for her boyfriend to approach. "What is it?

"Don't you think it was a little childish to bring up that two-timing thing?" Mamoru folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

 _'He came all the way over here just to scold me?'_ "No, I don't." She said, indifferently.

The Earth Prince sighed. "And what's this _business_ you have to attend to with your sister?"

"It doesn't pertain to you." Usagi tried to turn and walk away, but Mamoru grabbed her arm.

"Usako, stop being silly. There's no reason why you can't tell me."

The soldier of the Moon yanked her arm away. "What I do with my sister is none of your business, Mamoru."

"...Mamoru?" He looked confused.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but..." _'When did she stop calling me Mamo-chan?'_

"Anyway, I have to go, I'll see you later." Usagi walked away, with Mamoru staring at her while she goes with a baffled look on his face.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

Usagi finally made it home and found Sakura and the moon cats waiting for her in the kitchen.

"How did it go with Mamoru-san?" Luna asked.

"It went..well." Usagi answered. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yup! Mom and dad will be gone all day!" Sakura informed.

"Um, where are we going?" Artemis questioned.

Usagi and Sakura glanced at each other before answering. "To the moon."

"THE MOON?!" Luna and Artemis shrieked. "Why are we going to the moon?"

Usagi winked. "You'll find out when we get there!"

* * *

 _Moon_

The girls used the power of their crystals to send themselves and the cats to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.

"Remember this place, Luna?" Artemis turned to his future wife. "When Queen Serenity ruled, and there was peace?"

Luna smiled, but her eyes were sad. "Yes, I do." She turned to the princesses. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, since this _was_ your home..." Sailor Sun started.

"We thought you would want to be here for its resurrection." Sailor Moon finished.

"Resurrection?" Artemis repeated.

Both soldiers smiled as they held up their crystals.

"Yellow Diamond!"

"Silver Crystal!"

"Restore the Moon Kingdom to its former glory!"

The Yellow Diamond and the Silver Crystal resonated with the desires of their masters, as they emitted blinding lights that enveloped the kingdom.

When the lights died down, and Luna and Artemis could open their eyes, they both cried tears of joy.

Their beloved Moon Kingdom had been brought back to life. The Moon Gardens were lush and green, the grand fountain flowed its sparkling water and the Moon Castle, where the royal Moon family once resided was repaired and once again the crown jewel of the kingdom.

"You-You fixed it!" Luna was still crying. "You brought back the Moon Kingdom!" She smiled at the girls, who were now Princess Harmonia and Princess Serenity.

 _"My girls.."_

A familiar ethereal voice echoed. Everyone was soon greeted by an apparition of a tall, slender woman with fair skin and bright blue eyes. Her silver hair was done up in the signature odango style. She wore a strapless white dress with a bow on top, adorned with a gold crescent moon brooch. The symbol of the Moon was present on her forehead.

This was the spirit of Queen Serenity.

"Mother!" The girls exclaimed.

 _"Harmonia, Serenity, I am so proud of you. You have restored our beloved Kingdom of the Moon, just as you did with the Kingdom of the Sun. You are both welcome here anytime and may use this place as you wish."_

The spirit looked to the moon cats, who bowed in the presence of their Queen. _"Luna, Artermis, thank you both for watching over my daughters. I ask that you continue to do so."_

"Of course!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Always!" Luna promised.

The spirit of Queen Serenity vanished, leaving everyone silently, but joyfully crying.

"Oh girls, we can't tell you how happy this makes us!" Luna tearfully expressed.

"Now that you've rebuilt the Moon Kingdom, what are you going to do?" Artemis asked the princesses, who turned back into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Sun and I are going to train here!" Sailor Moon stated and Sailor Sun nodded affirmatively.

"Well, it'll mainly be Sailor Moon training here since it's _her_ kingdom. We'll be increasing our powers in our respective kingdoms."

"That's wonderful!" Luna exclaimed.

Artemis smiled brightly. "We're so proud of you, girls!"

"Thank you," Sailor Sun faced her sister. "Are you ready to start your training, Sailor Moon?"

The soldier of the Moon cracked her knuckles. "Ready!" And so, the training began.

* * *

 _Fruit Parlor Crown_

Meanwhile, the Inner Senshi and Mamoru were sitting in their usual booth at the café they always go to. Right now, Mamoru was telling the girls about the brief talk he had with Usagi in the street.

"...And when I asked her, she just said it 'doesn't pertain to me'."

"Seriously? Since when is that Baka so mysterious?" Rei took an angry sip from her drink.

"And can you believe that stuff she said earlier? 'But that doesn't mean you can't improve yourself even more.' " Makoto mocked.

"I know! She's so full of herself!" Minako said with a sneer.

 _'Look who's talking..'_ Ami thought bitterly. "No, she's not." She finally spoke. "Usagi-chan is just acting like a leader. Of course, she'll recommend that we need to train more. And as leader, she's permitted to keep things from us, if it'll benefit the team."

Rei scoffed. "Who's side are you on, Ami-chan?"

 _'Usagi-chan's side; the side we should all be on..'_ "I'm on the side of logic. It's logical that Usagi-chan would do these things."

"Oh please," Minako waved her hand. "Telling us we need to improve ourselves? _She's_ the one that needs to improve!"

"Usagi-chan has already improved!" Ami exclaimed.

"If you mean that little show she put on today, I'm sure it was just a stunt to impress her sister." Rei stirred her drink with her straw.

Ami shook her head. "No, it wasn't! For a while, I've been noticing that Usagi-chan's grades have improved and she's acting more mature! She's not acting stuck up, she's behaving like the future queen she's destined to be!"

Ami's speech was interrupted by the sounds of screaming coming from outside. The four girls ran outside and saw that there were multiple Kaiju creatures terrorizing the city. One of them shot lasers out of its four eyes, shattering the window of the café. The girls would've been hit had they not jumped out of the way.

Holding their Crystal Change Rods, they shouted their transformation phrases;

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The four Inner Senshi stood transformed and ready for battle. A Kaiju shot its deadly eye beams at the Senshi, but luckily, they dodged it.

Following the advice from her leader, Mercury launched an ice attack. "Sabão Spray Freezing!"

The attack completely froze the Kaiju in ice. Seconds later, the ice shattered and the Kaiju was destroyed, it's ashy remains mixed with the pieces of ice.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus launched her attack at another Kaiju, rendering it unconscious.

"Yes!" She cheered victoriously. But she paled when she saw that the Kaiju quickly recovered and charged at her. Fortunately for Venus, it was stopped by one of Tuxedo Mask's roses.

Mercury glanced over at the soldier of Venus with a cross look on her face. _'Now look who's full of themselves. You should've listened to Usagi-chan!'_

"My turn!" Sailor Mars growled. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired her attack, but the Kaiju seemed to vanish into thin air. It then reappeared behind Mars and struck her with its eye beams.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"MARS! Ok, that's it! You're gonna pay!" Jupiter threatened. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

However, the Kaiju opened its mouth, and black smoke came out, filling the area with a dense fog. Jupiter couldn't see a thing, but she could hear the sounds of attacks being fired and the screaming of her comrades. Jupiter turned around, and was instantly face to face with a Kaiju.

Before she could move, she was blasted by the Kaiju's eye beam attack.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The fog cleared to reveal Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Tuxedo Mask lying on the ground battered and exhausted, as the remaining Kaiju moved in for the kill...

* * *

A/N: Sorry to do this to you, but... Cliffhanger! Don't hurt me! I'll make it up to you with another chapter! If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave me a review! :D


	8. Chapter 7: Hey, Odango!

A/N: *Binge drinks chocolate flavored sports drink while writing chapter* *Looks Up* What? It might not be healthy, but it's effective! Read the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

* * *

The fog cleared to reveal Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Tuxedo Mask lying on the ground battered and exhausted, as the remaining Kaiju moved in for the kill...

"Crescent Moon Cutters!" Dozens of crescent moons flew through the air, slicing the Kaiju that surrounded the Senshi in half, killing them.

Sailor Moon, with Sailor Sun by her side, was glad to see that her new attack was effective in destroying the creatures. "Everyone!" She ran over to her injured comrades. She attended to Mercury first. "Mercury! Say something!"

The soldier of Mercury slowly opened her eyes. "...Sailor...Moon."

"Hang in there, Mercury! I'll heal you and the others soon!"

Mercury nodded, as she watched Sailor Moon take on the creatures with her sister.

"Solarian Sun Beams!" Sailor Sun shot balls of light out of hands at the Kaiju, which exploded on contact.

Five more Kaiju appeared and shot deadly eye beams at the two Senshi.

Sailor Moon gathered her power and held up her hand. "Shield of Serenity!" A light pink circular shield with a gold crescent moon on the front blocked the attack.

Two of the Kaiju broke away from the group and made a move towards the immobile Senshi lying on the ground.

Sailor Sun jumped in their way and used her power. "Shield of Harmony!" She summoned a pale yellow circular shield with a golden orange sun on the front to protect her fellow Senshi. "I'll hold these two off, take care of the rest!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon's moon insignia glowed, as a large crescent moon appeared on the ground. When the three Kaiju stepped on it, she shouted,

"Crescent Moon Crystal Cage!" The crescent moon glowed and turned into a crystal ball which trapped the Kaiju.

"Crystal Cage Detonation!" The crystal ball glowed and exploded, destroying the Kaiju inside.

Meanwhile, Sailor Sun was fending off the two remaining Kaiju. Her shield soon gave out and the creatures were ready to attack. But Sailor Sun stood strong. "Solar Flare!" She launched a massive ball of fire at the Kaiju, successfully eliminating them.

Sailor Mercury observed in awe as she witnessed the Soldiers of the Sun and Moon defeat all the creatures. The way they communicated with each other and bravely, yet almost effortlessly protected them and killed the Kaiju was astonishing. Mercury couldn't believe that Sailor Moon had advanced so much!

The princesses came forward with their tiares in hand. "Eclipse Healing Escalation!" Rays of pink and yellow lights erupted from the tiares. The injuries on the girls and Tuxedo Mask were instantly gone as they began to stand up.

"You were great, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Sun exclaimed. "Your powers have improved so much!"

Sailor Moon blushed at this praise. "Aww, Sailor Sun... You-"

"SAILOR MOON!"

The soldier of the Moon cringed at the screeching sound of Sailor Mars' voice.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! WE ALMOST _DIED!_ "

"Is it so much for you to show up on time?!" Jupiter yelled.

"Because of you, we got our butts whooped!" Venus shouted. "Just look at all the damage done to us!"

It was Tuxedo Mask's turn. "Sailor Moon, we're tired of having to pay for your childishness and irresponsibility."

Sailor Sun felt like shoving a sun beam up every one of their asses, but this was her sister's battle to fight.

Sailor Moon, however, was unaffected by the barrage of insults. She wore a look of apathy on her face as she finally spoke. "What damage are you talking about, Venus?" She asked calmly. "My sister and I healed all of you." She pointed out, making the soldier of Venus blush in anger.

"And you wouldn't have gotten so injured if you had heeded my words and trained." She said this to Jupiter and Mars as well, causing the two senshi to blush in embarrassment. "It seems that only Mercury was able to follow instructions."

The soldier of Mercury blushed and gave a small smile.

"And Tuxedo Mask, did you even do anything, or were you just standing around until you got attacked?"

The masked man became flustered. "W-Well...At least I was here! Just where were you?"

"I was developing my powers with Sailor Sun. I unlocked new attacks which I just used to defeat the creatures."

"It's true!" Mercury chimed in. "I saw her kill the monsters with her new powers while Sailor Sun protected us!"

"That's right!" Luna and Artemis arrived on the scene. "We were with them when they were training and we watched them fight the creatures from the sidelines!"

"Clearly, you all need to make some _serious_ improvements." Sailor Sun smirked, but winked at Mercury to let her know she was acceptable.

Everyone soon dispersed, unaware that General Mortem was watching them.

* * *

 _Lord Calamitas' Throne Room_

"Lord Calamitas." General Mortem bowed.

"What news do you have for me, General?" Calamitas swung his tail back and forth.

"My Lord, I discovered the cause of the deaths of the Kaiju I sent. It's a group of female warriors called the Sailor Senshi."

"Sailor Senshi, you say? Would you say they are a serious threat?"

"Some of them, no. But there are two of them who hold a considerable amount of power. Their names are Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon..." He repeated. "They must be the daughters of King Radius and Queen Serenity.. I leave you to deal with them, General Mortem. But no matter what, I want the Yellow Diamond and the Silver Crystal in my possession! Make it happen!"

"Of course, my Lord. But in order for my Kaiju to become stronger, they need a better source of power."

"The people of Earth would most likely be a potent power source. Use their life energy to strengthen the Kaiju."

"Thank you, my Lord. I shall not fail you." He exited the throne room and proceeded to plan his next course of action.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later..._

 _Tsukino Residence_

During a relaxing Sunday afternoon, Sakura, Usagi and Ami were watching television in the Tsukino's living room.

"So Sakura-chan, is it true that you will be attending school with us tomorrow?" Ami asked.

"Yup! That's right! Mama and papa enrolled me at Juuban Municipal High School! Now I can harass Usagi at school!"

"Sakuraaaa!"

The girls giggled, as an announcement came on TV.

 _"The new idol group, the Three Lights have captured our hearts and are climbing the charts with their hit songs! Here's their beloved song, Towards the Shooting Star!"_

 _'Search for your love..._

 _The crystal of the heavens..._

 _Search for your love..._

 _Please don't start to cry..._

 _Search for your love..._

 _I really, want to hold you close to me now..'_

"Ah yes, the Three Lights! They have become very popular lately!" Ami smiled.

"I've heard their songs!" Sakura gushed. "They make beautiful music!"

"Really? I haven't listened to any of their songs." Usagi shrugged.

"WHAT?! No way. No baby sister of mine isn't going to experience one of the best music groups of this generation!" Sakura declared.

Ami and Usagi sweatdropped.

"So, you're going to make me listen to their songs?" Usagi asked.

"Yes!" Sakura answered. "After my nap."

Ami and Usagi fell over comically while Sakura went upstairs. "At least Sakura-chan isn't as obsessed with the Three Lights as the others."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan instantly fell in love with them! They already joined the Three Lights fan club! Rei-chan won't stop talking about them and Minako-chan said she plans to make one of them her boyfriend!" Ami informed.

The moon princess sighed. "Those girls are ridiculous."

"Um, Usagi-chan..." The soldier of Mercury blushed.

"What is it, Ami-chan?"

"Would...Would it be wrong if I also joined the fan club?"

"Oh no, of course not, Ami-chan!" The sweet blonde smiled widely.

The bluenette smiled at her friend.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Usagi jumped up.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to buy this new mango-guava juice! I have to get it before the store closes!

Ami sweatdropped. "..Oh, ok.."

"Come on, Luna!" The black moon cat jumped on her master's shoulder. "If Sakura asks, tell her I went to the store!" Usagi instructed her friend, as she sped out the door.

* * *

Usagi had made it to the store in time to get her mango-guava juice and walked home with her guardian cat resting on her shoulder.

"I still say you should've gotten the passion fruit-raspberry juice, instead."

"Was the passion fruit-raspberry juice on sale, Luna?"

"No, I guess not."

As Usagi was turning the corner, she bumped into a man with black hair with a blue tint tied into a ponytail, wearing a green T-shirt with a red jacket and pink pants. He wore black sunglasses over his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Usagi answered.

He adjusted his sunglasses. "It's dangerous to walk without looking where you are going."

"You're the one who jumped in front of me!"

"You're weird..."

"Heh?"

"Ordinary girls are happy when they bump into me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm such a cool guy!" He ran his hand through his hair.

Usagi sweatdropped.

"Seiya, what are you doing?" A boy with silver hair tied into a ponytail called.

Another boy with chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail stood next to him. "It's about time to go!"

"Ok. I'll be right there!" He answered. "See ya, Odango-Atama! Lucky you, huh?" He patted one of Usagi's odangos.

Usagi huffed. "What a jerk! He's only a little bit good looking!"

"He's incredibly good looking.." Luna said with her face flushed and her eyes wide.

* * *

 _Juuban Municipal High School_

Before school started, everyone waited outside in the courtyard after learning spectacular news.

Usagi, Sakura and Ami arrived and found Minako, Makoto and even Rei, who doesn't go to the same school as them, waiting by the gate.

"What's going on, Minako-chan?" Ami asked curiously.

Minako turned around with stars in her eyes. "The Three Lights are transferring to our school!"

Suddenly, a rock star like van pulled up at the gate and stepping out were Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou. Rei, Makoto and Minako all ran up to them with their fan I.D. cards in hand.

"E-Excuse me! I am member 2906 of your fan club, Rei Hino!"

"I am member 1606, Makoto Kino!"

"I am member 276, Minako Aino!"

Rei and Makoto stared in awe at Minako's higher rank.

Instead of charging up to the idols like a crazy person, Ami walked up calmly, but shyly.

"My name is Ami Mizuno. My membership number is... 25." She held up her card and blushed.

The jaws of the other three girls dropped, seeing how their shy friend had the highest ranking out of all four of them.

"Ami-chan!" Makoto gaped.

"So early!" Rei was shocked.

"Not only with your rank number in tests..." Minako stared.

The bluenette blushed deeper. "I'm sorry..."

"Thank you. I'm glad." Taiki thanked.

"Let's hurry! It's so noisy here!" Yaten suggested.

Both idols waved as they left. Taiki and Yaten weren't interested in the fangirls who fawned over them, but Taiki was somehow fascinated by the shy blue haired girl. He looked back at her one last time before entering the building.

Shortly after, the lead singer Seiya Kou and a girl with scarlet red eyes and red-orange hair tied in a unique style, two droopy ponytails hanging in a circular fashion at her shoulders, stepped out of the van. Seiya noticed Usagi and smiled. "Hey! Odango-Atama! You go to this school, too?"

Usagi was startled. "You're one of the Three Lights?" She asked casually, but was freaking out inside. _'You mean, I bumped into a celebrity yesterday?!'_

"You want to be in the same class as me, don't you? See ya later!" Seiya waved goodbye as he left. The red haired girl smiled sweetly at Usagi and followed Seiya.

"You must be joking! Why would I?" Usagi wanted to be annoyed, but wasn't. She felt strangely intrigued by the cocky idol.

"Wow, little bunny! How do you know _Seiya_?" The brunette twin asked.

"I met him after I went to the store yesterday." Usagi shrugged.

"Really? I should've come with you!" Ami said, light-heartedly.

"Me too!" Sakura agreed.

Rei, Minako and Makoto stared at the moon princess with jealously. They couldn't believe that the ditzy blonde had met one of their favorite idols!

Ami and the Tsukino sisters walked to their first class with their envious friends (minus Rei since she went back to her own school) trailing behind them.

* * *

 _Classroom 1-1_

"So, these four have joined our class today." The teacher announced. "Everyone, please let them know what they need." He then motioned for the Three Lights and the red haired girl to find empty seats.

Taiki noticed an empty seat in front of Makoto and sat in it.

"Yaten-kun! This seat is vacant right here!" Minako loudly motioned to the empty seat on her right. However, Yaten chose the empty seat on Sakura's right. _'As if I'd sit next to some noisy fangirl.'_ Minako stared at the sun princess, who's seat was in front of hers, with daggers in her eyes. _'No fair! Why would he want to sit next to_ her _, when he could sit next to_ me _?!'_

Seiya sat in the empty seat behind Usagi. "I'll take this one. Good to see ya, Odango."

"My name is Usagi Tsukino!" She angrily whispered.

"Ok, whatever you say, Odango." Seiya teased.

Usagi blushed as she turned around and grumbled to herself. She then noticed that the red haired girl took the empty seat on her left. The girl still gave Usagi a sweet, heart-warming smile. The blonde heroine smiled back. _'She smells sweet... like_ _Osmanthus.'_

The teacher carried on with class and had the students copy what was written on the chalkboard. During this time, Seiya couldn't help but glance up at Usagi and stare. Yaten and Taiki did the same. Yaten, however was more focused on Sakura.

After class, Yaten went to the fountain to get a drink of water when someone approached behind him.

"Yaten-kun..."

Annoyed, Yaten snapped at the person without looking. "Uggh, what do you people want, now? Another autograph? Well, go to Seiya or Taiki for that sort of stuff!" He finally turned and saw that he was yelling at Sakura.

The sun princess didn't take offense to the silver haired idol's rudeness. She understood that he must be tired of people bothering him because of his idol status. "Umm, I don't want an autograph. I just wanted to know if you needed help finding any of your classes." She said politely.

Yaten was slightly surprised by the brunette. He searched her eyes for any kind of deception, but he didn't find any. "Sure, why not?" He answered. Yaten pulled out his schedule and showed it to Sakura who gladly gave him directions to all of his classes. Even though today was _her_ first day as well, she knew the school very well. Most likely because of the tour she took of the school with her family a few days prior.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome! And if you need anything else, my name is Sakura Tsukino!"

Yaten smiled lightly. He was glad to know there was someone who wanted to help him without asking for an autograph or asking him to be their boyfriend. "Alright. See you later, Sakura-san." He walked off in the other direction and as he was walking, he couldn't help but think of the sweet, brunette girl. _'She has a genuine light. I like that.'_

* * *

After the last class of the day, Usagi was hiding in the hallway eating a dumpling she packed for a snack.

"An Odango eating an odango, eh? Doesn't that count as cannibalism?" Usagi jumped in surprise to see Seiya smiling at her.

"Seiya-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Aw, you can just call me 'Seiya'. No honorifics." Seiya winked at Usagi.

"Um, ok.." Usagi's cheeks turned light pink. "So.. Seiya, what are you doing here.. at this school?"

"The same thing everyone is doing at this school: learning!" he joked.

"Hey! You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, I did." Seiya chuckled. "I'm actually here looking for some people." He answered seriously.

"Really? What kind of people?" Usagi was curious.

"Well, one of them is you." Seiya walked closer to her.

Usagi started to feel nervous. "M-Me?"

"Yes. I came here looking for you, Sailor Moon."

* * *

A/N: *Blows trumpet* BOOM! I gave you what you've ALL been waiting for: The Three Lights! I assume that you all know now why I made Ami the only one Inner Senshi nice to Usagi. ;) *wink* *wink* Also, regarding the Three Lights: In the manga, they were women who dressed as men. In _Stars,_ they were woman who _physically_ turned into men to find their princess. They are originally women, but they will take the form of men in this story. I will make them women in another Sailor Moon story that I will write in the future. Now review!


	9. Chapter 8: Stars and Osmanthus

A/N: Hey guys! There's something I want to tell you about the frequency of the chapters I uploaded: The reason why a chapter was uploaded every other day was because I recently got an iPad and I was really excited to use it. Now, sometimes, a chapter will be uploaded once a week, depending on my mood. Please don't hate me! I'll still do my best in every chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

"Yes. I came here looking for you, Sailor Moon."

Usagi couldn't breathe. She wasn't sure if she had a pulse anymore. Seiya's piercing blue eyes stared right into her soul, expecting an answer.

She tried to played dumb. "W-What? Why would you call me Sailor Moon?"

"Because that's who you are." His face was serious. "There's no mistaking the power of the moon that you radiate." Seiya's face was only inches from hers.

 _'He knows... How could he know?'_ Usagi's heart was beating so fast, she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. _'Could...Could he be the enemy?! If that's the case, I have to get away from him!'_

"You see Odango, I'm-"

 _Punch!_

Before he could finish, Usagi took her right fist and punched Seiya in the face. The dark haired idol lost his footing and fell on the ground, giving Usagi the opportunity to run away.

"Odango, wait!" Seiya yelled, as he held his bruised cheek.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

Usagi ran like hell all the way to her home. Once inside, she immediately called for her sister. "Sakura? Sakura, are you here?"

"Little bunny? I'm upstairs!" The older twin yelled from upstairs.

The younger twin hurried upstairs to the bedroom she and her sister shared and shut the door. "Whoa, what's with all this energy, little sis?" Sakura chuckled.

"We need to talk." Usagi grabbed her twin's hand and led her to the bed.

"So, is the bedroom going to be _our_ regular place to have meetings and talk?"

"Uh, yeah sure.. But I have something important to talk to you about!"

"What?"

Usagi sighed. "Ok." She paused. "After my last class, that Seiya guy came up to me."

"Oh, nice! You just met him yesterday, and he already asked you out on a date!"

The blonde twin sweatdropped and blushed. "He didn't ask me out on a date!"

"Aww!" The brunette twin pouted. "Then what did he say to make you hyper?"

Usagi took a deep breath. "He called me Sailor Moon."

Sakura's face turned deadly serious. "What?"

"He said he could sense my moon power."

"This isn't good." The older twin said in a low voice. "How did you get away?"

"I...uh... punched him in the face." She answered shyly.

"You punched him in the face?!" Sakura exclaimed. "He's a celebrity!"

"A celebrity that might be the enemy!"

"He could still sue you!"

"Uggh, whatever. But what am I going to do? We go to the same school as him! He sits behind me in first period! And Yaten-kun sits right next to you!"

The older twin's cheeks turned a light pink. "Yeah, but... I don't think he's an enemy..."

"He _is_ friends with Seiya, so he _could_ be."

"True, but he seemed nice and we can't automatically assume that Yaten-kun is an enemy by association..."

Usagi raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Ohhhh, I see what's going on.."

"What?" Sakura asked, defensively.

"Big sis..." Usagi nudged her sister, playfully. "You saucy little blossom.."

"Hey!" Sakura playfully pummeled Usagi with a pillow.

 _Beep! Beep!_

Suddenly, Usagi's communicator beeped loudly. She answered the call, and Ami's distressed face appeared on the screen. "Usagi-chan! Are you there?"

"Ami-chan!" The twins said in unison.

"Usagi-chan, Sakura-chan, there are monsters at the Takarada Movie Theater! Come quickly!" Ami's face on the screen soon disappeared as the call ended.

The sisters exchanged determined looks as they left their room and headed to movie theater.

* * *

 _Takarada Movie Theater_

Multiple Kaiju were wreaking havoc in the Takarada Movie Theater, sucking the life energy out of innocent humans. One man tried to hide behind the counter of the concessions stand, but a Kaiju broke through the glass, crushing dozens of potentially delicious snacks.

"AAAHH!" The man cried out in terror. The Kaiju was about to attack when Sailor Mercury quickly destroyed it with her Sabão Spray Freezing.

"Go! Run!" She commanded. The man did not hesitate and quickly fled.

Unfortunately for the soldier of Mercury, she was soon outflanked by several Kaiju. Lucky for her, two sailor suited soldiers showed up on time.

"Stop right there!"

"How dare you attack people in a place where they find comfort in films?" Sailor Sun started.

"Yeah! Don't you know this is where Sailor Sun sneaks off to watch inappropriate adult movies?" Sailor Moon, joked.

The soldier of the Sun sweatdropped. "Dang it, Sailor Moon...That was supposed to be a secret..." She muttered under her breath. "Anyway... In the name of the Sun,"

"And the Moon.."

"We will punish you!"

Sailor Mercury sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, you're here!"

The soldier of the Moon smiled, but soon focused her attention on the Kaiju. "Lunarian Moon Beams!" She shot balls of light out of her hands and exterminated the creatures surrounding Mercury.

Two more Kaiju sprung into action and charged at the senshi, but Sailor Sun handled them. She raised her tiare and shouted, "Ocean of Light!" Yellow light erupted from the tiare and struck the Kaiju turning them to dust.

"My, my, aren't we powerful?" A condescending voice echoed.

"Who's there?!" Sailor Sun demanded.

General Mortem came out of hiding and appeared before the three senshi. "Well, aren't you a commanding little girl?"

" _Who_ are you?!" Sailor Moon glared at the armored man.

"I am General Mortem, general of the great Lord Calamitas." The grey haired man answered.

"Lord Calamitas?" Mercury questioned.

"That's right, ice girl. My Lord wishes to have the Yellow Diamond and the Silver Crystal under his control. And I intend to see that he does."

"That will never happen!" Sailor Moon declared.

"Well, not now. I just wanted to observe you and inform you of the future ruler of the galaxy." General Mortem smirked. "But for now, I'll leave you with some playmates." As he snapped his fingers, many Kaiju appeared behind him. "Why don't you have some fun with these Kaiju? But be careful! They play rough." He finished with a laugh as he vanished.

"Crescent Moon Cutters!" Sailor Moon launched her crescent moons which sliced through several Kaiju. But more Kaiju advanced towards the girls.

"There are too many!" Mercury cried.

Right when a Kaiju was about to shoot its eye beams, a buttery bag of popcorn hit it in the face.

"Hey ugly! Don't you hurt those girls!" The trio turned around to see Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and the red haired girl standing poised and ready to take on the creatures.

Sailor Moon was baffled. _'What is he doing here?'_ "No! You have to leave! Trust me, you don't want to get involved in this!"

"Aww, don't worry about me, Odango." Seiya winked.

The moon princess' eyes widened. _'He really does know about me..'_

"You helped me out today, so it would only be fair if I helped _you_ , Sakura-san." Yaten smiled at the sun princess.

"Wha...?" Sailor Sun's mouth hung open slightly. _'How did he know?'_

"And it would not be right to lose an intellectual rival as admirable as yourself, Mizuno-san." Taiki smiled at the soldier of Mercury.

Sailor Mercury blushed lightly. _'How did Taiki-san know about my secret identity?'_

The three idols each raised identical brooches: They were inverted triangles topped with a winged star.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

In their places stood three female soldiers. Each one wore a black bikini-like top with their brooches affixed to them, black leather shorts, black knee length heeled boots and elbow length gloves. They all wore gold beaded tiaras, beaded belts on their waists and gold star earrings. They each had different details and secondary colors on their uniforms.

"Penetrating the darkness of night, streaking through the atmosphere, resounding truth, we are three shooting stars!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!" Fighter's secondary color was blue. She wore a light blue belt-like choker and belt-like straps on her upper arms.

"Sailor Star Maker!" Maker's secondary color was purple. She wore three studded violet chokers and a pair of arm protectors on her upper arms.

"Sailor Star Healer!" Healer's secondary color was green. She wore green criss-cross chokers and three beaded bracelets on each hand over the gloves.

"Sailor Starlights, Stage On!"

Sailor Sun, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were all legitimately shocked. Sailor Sun now understood how surprised her sister must have been when she transformed in front her at the mall. However, this is a slightly different situation. The Three Lights, the popular _boy_ band just turned into _girls_!

Just when things couldn't get any stranger, the red haired girl pulled out a star brooch, just like the ones the Starlights have. "Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up!"

In a flash of red light, the girl was transformed into a sailor soldier with a slightly different uniform than the Starlights. She wore a black crown on her head with gold flower hairpins in her hair, a blue ribbon around her neck that resembles a flower and a gold beaded star tiara.

Her sailor collar was red with no stripes. She wore a red-orange bikini-like with her brooch affixed to it. She has puffy armbands that are translucent orange. Her skirt is short and consists of many red-orange translucent petals. Her red shoes curled into a point at the tips.

"Guarded by the planet Kinmoku, I am the soldier of Osmanthus and truth. Sailor Kinmoku!"

Jaws could be heard hitting the floor as the soldiers of the Sun, Moon and Mercury witnessed the transformation of the new soldiers.

Sailor Star Fighter pulled out her Star Yell and shouted, "Star Serious Laser!" A powerful beam erupted from her weapons and killed a Kaiju.

"Come on, Maker!" Healer and Maker summoned their Star Yells and launched their respective attacks.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Their attacks successfully eliminated several Kaiju creatures.

Sailor Kinmoku stepped up to bat. Playing cards circled around her, as she yelled the name of her attack. "Starlights Royal Straight Flush!" The cards moved extremely fast through the air and made quick work of the remaining Kaiju.

Everything and everyone was quiet for a few minutes. After getting over the obvious and justified shock, Sailor Moon and her comrades approached the new senshi. Mercury spoke first. "..Um...Thank you for your assistance."

"You're quite welcome, Mercury." Maker smiled at the blue haired senshi.

"If...If I may ask, who are you and what are you doing here?" Sailor Moon asked shyly.

Sailor Kinmoku smiled as she released her sailor form. Instead of the civilian clothes she had on, she wore a long deep red dress with blue in the bodice and puffy sleeves. Her black crown remained on her head, her hairpins were still in her hair and her flower shaped ribbon was still around her neck. She wore red flats and on her forehead was a red symbol shaped like a flower.

"I am Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku. My Starlights and I have come to Earth in search of its planet's senshi."

* * *

A/N: Remember when I said the only thing I would take from the manga was that Usagi already had her Eternal form? Yeah, I lied. XD And I know in the manga that Kakyuu's sailor identity was "Sailor Kakyuu", but I decided to change to "Sailor Kinmoku". I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. And if you liked _this_ one, leave a review! :D


	10. Chapter 9: New Comrades

A/N: Ok, regarding the Starlights: Their true forms are females. In my story (and also in the anime), they physically transform themselves into men to better hide their Senshi identities. I'm sorry if you don't agree with that, but it is what it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

"I am Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku. My Starlights and I have come to Earth in search of its planet's senshi."

"And now that you've found us, what is it that you need?" Sailor Sun asked politely, while stepping in front of Sailor Moon, protectively.

"Well, more accurately, we have coming looking for you and Sailor Moon." Princess Kakyuu clarified.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun exchanged confused looks. "Us? Why?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Last week while I was tending to my kingdom, I felt great surges of power coming from across the galaxy. At first I thought that this would bring danger to my planet, but the waves of power were so gentle and warm that I disregarded it as a threat. And I'm glad I did."

The soldiers of the Sun and Moon smiled.

"I decided to make plans to meet the keepers of such great power, but out of the corner of the galaxy, I felt a disturbingly malevolent force headed for this planet. Instead of coming alone, I brought my Starlights with me for back up. We all decided that we not only wanted to meet you, but to also help you fight this evil force." Kakyuu explained.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Odango." Fighter started. "But then you punched me..." She trailed off, pointing to her still bruised cheek.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Healer chuckled.

"Healer!" Maker chided.

"Anyway..." Fighter interrupted her comrades squabbling. "We're here to help you fight the enemy."

"Oh, how kind of you." Said an elegant female voice.

"Yeah, I almost shed a tear." Said another husky female voice.

The Starlights quickly moved in front of their princess. "Who's there?!" Fighter demanded.

"Is it another enemy?" Healer asked, while gripping her Star Yell in her hand.

"No! Wait!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "It's not an enemy; I know these voices!"

Walking onto the scene were two familiar Sailor Soldiers.

"Soldier of the deep sea, I'm Sailor Neptune."

"Soldier of the skies, I'm Sailor Uranus."

"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Moon and Mercury exclaimed excitedly, but Sailor Sun didn't say anything.

She remembered them from the Silver Millennium, but wasn't sure how to act around them _now,_ so she stayed quiet.

"What are you two doing here?" Mercury asked.

"We're here because we sensed the invasion of beings from outside the solar system." Neptune explained.

"Not just the enemy, but them too." Uranus nodded to the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu.

"I can assure you, these people aren't our enemies!" Sailor Moon stepped in front of the Kinmoku Senshi. "They came here to help us!"

"Yes, we heard their princess explain their reason for being here..." Neptune started.

"But how can we be sure that they won't pose a problem for us in the near future?" Uranus questioned.

Before anyone one could say anything else, another soldier appeared in flash of light.

"These Senshi will not pose a threat to us." She stood proudly with her Garnet Rod in hand.

"Who are _you_?" Kakyuu asked, kindly.

"I am the Guardian of Time. Sailor Pluto." Pluto turned to her fellow Outer Senshi. "Uranus, Neptune, these foreign Senshi mean us no harm."

"Are you sure about this, Pluto?" Uranus asked, hesitantly.

"As the Guardian of Time, I can foresee the future and nowhere in it do I see these outside Senshi causing us any trouble." Pluto stated calmly.

"Hmmm, all right." Uranus gave in. "If you say so."

"You'll be seeing more of us. Come along, Uranus." Neptune walked away with her lover, elegantly as always.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, I will speak to you later." Pluto disappeared with a flash of light, leaving everyone else in an awkward silence.

Once again, Mercury was brave enough to speak. "Why don't we all continue this talk somewhere less... public?"

"That's sounds like a good idea." Fighter said. "Let's go to our apartment!"

* * *

 _Three Lights' Apartment_

Ami, Usagi and Sakura sat tensely in the living room of the Three Lights' apartment. Ami had to will herself not to blush like crazy and the Tsukino twins were sitting nervously next to each other. The girls all sat together on a couch, facing the Three Lights and their princess (who was back to wearing civilian clothes) who were sitting opposite to the Earth Senshi.

 _'I wonder what Mamo-chan, er... Mamoru-san would think if he knew I was here...'_ Usagi wondered, somewhat anxiously.

"Ok, the first thing we need to discuss is the malevolent force Princess Kakyuu felt." Ami started.

"It's a new enemy called Lord Calamitas." Usagi continued. "His general, General Mortem approached us today and told us that Lord Calamitas wanted my Silver Crystal and Sakura's Yellow Diamond to rule the galaxy."

"Well, that greatly clarifies things." The fireball princess spoke. "Thank you for sharing that information with us."

"There's something else we would like to know..." Sakura finally spoke. "...We know that Princess Kakyuu's real gender is female, but what about you three?" She asked timidly.

The Three Lights exchanged looks before answering. "We're really girls. We just disguised ourselves as men to better hide our senshi identities." Yaten answered. "I know it sounds confusing, but..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Actually, it's not!" Usagi chimed in. "I can do the same thing with my Lunar Pen!" She held up her sparkly pink disguise pen. "A few years ago, I used its power to disguise myself as a groom to confuse an enemy!"

Seiya chuckled at the thought of Usagi as a groom. "Nice to know you understand, Odango."

"Also, why did you three become idols?" Ami asked.

"It was Princess Kakyuu who urged us to do it." Taiki answered. "She is quite fond of our singing and suggested that we become idols and share our talent with other people. Our disguises greatly help us with our career, as male idol groups are more popular than female groups. It also provides substantial pay, which is good for us, especially when one has Yaten's expensive tastes."

"Well, _excuse_ me for liking things with a finer quality!" The silver haired idol huffed, which made everyone laugh.

"It was nice meeting you, Princess Kakyuu." Sakura smiled as she, Usagi and Ami stood up to leave.

"The pleasure is all mine. And on Earth, my name is Atsuko Matsumoto." Atsuko stated.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Would you all please attend a meeting with us and the other Earth Senshi tomorrow? I would like them to be up to date with all this information." Usagi asked.

"Yes, we will be there. If they are as lovely as you three, then I would definitely like to meet these other senshi." Atsuko had an optimistic smile on her face.

Ami, Sakura and Usagi had nervous looks on their faces. _'Oh, you poor princess...You are going to be so disappointed..'_ They all thought.

"What? Is something wrong?" The soldier of Kinmoku asked.

"Uh...no, nothing is wrong!" Sakura chirped. "See you tomorrow!" She rushed Ami and Usagi out of the apartment to avoid anymore questions.

"What a lively bunch." Taiki commented while the other three nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

After bringing Ami home, the Tsukino sisters walked home to find someone waiting for them.

"Hello, Princesses." A woman with knee length, dark green hair with a bun on top welcomed the girls home.

"Setsuna-san!" Usagi greeted.

Sakura was confused. "Setsuna-san?"

"Sakura, this is Setsuna Meiou. She is Sailor Pluto." Usagi exclaimed.

"Oh! Nice to meet you... again..."

Setsuna smiled. "Nice to see you again, too, Princess Harmonia."

"Let's all go into the living room." Usagi suggested, as they all moved into the living to sit. "So Setsuna-san, earlier you said you wanted to speak to us?"

"Yes, I wanted to check on your progress as senshi and I was very pleased at the results: You two have found the Yellow Diamond of the Sun, restored the kingdoms of the Sun and Moon, and unlocked new attacks to combat the enemy. I'm sure you're parents are proud." Setsuna grinned.

"We also regained all of our memories of the past." Sakura added.

"That's wonderful news, Princess."

The brunette blushed lightly. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to turn in for the day." She walked upstairs to take another one of her naps.

Usagi was about to follow her sister, when the soldier of Pluto stopped her. "Princess Serenity, I have more that I would like to tell you."

The soldier of the moon became concerned.

"I did not come here just to praise you on your progress, Princess."

"What else did you want to talk about?"

The Time Senshi's face turned serious. "I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Mamoru-san."

* * *

A/N: *Yawns*... 1:00 in the morning... Too tired to write Author's Note, but I'll make it short: I love you guys, and if you liked this chapter, leave a review. *Collapses on pillow*


	11. Chapter 10: Pride

A/N: *Yawns* Still too tired to write Author's Note, but I'll do it anyway. In this chapter, we got the Inner Senshi meeting the Three Lights and their princess. Let's see how that goes. Leave a review when you're done!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

The Time Senshi's face turned serious. "I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Mamoru-san."

Usagi's face fell upon hearing those words. Her relationship with Mamoru was the _last_ thing she wanted to talk about. When she spoke to her sister about it, she told her that she was only with him for Chibi-Usa. _'Did Setsuna find out about that? Did she want to scold me without Sakura present?'_

"Please calm yourself, Princess. I am not angry with you." The soldier of Pluto, soothed.

The moon princess relaxed a little. "..Ok."

"Now, is it true that you no longer harbor romantic feelings for Mamoru-san?"

Usagi bit her lip. "...Yes, it's true... After Sakura and I received our past memories, I remember that I didn't love Endymion and I was never in a relationship with him."

"Hmm, is that right?" Setsuna put a hand to her chin. "I did not interact that much with you and the others during the Silver Millennium, so I did not know this."

"And my feelings for him _now_ have...faded.." She confessed. "I feel terrible, Setsuna-san..." Usagi played with her fingers. "Even though we were never together in the past, we're still destined to rule the Earth together in the 30th century! And... have Chibi-Usa..." Tears were falling on the blonde's face.

Setsuna walked up to Usagi, wiped away her tears and rested her hands on her shoulders. "Princess, there's something you need to know."

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

 _Hikawa Shrine_

After school, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Mamoru and the moon cats waited at the shrine for Usagi, Sakura and Ami to arrive.

"Where the hell are they?" Rei sat with her arms and legs crossed.

"What could they possibly be doing right now?" Minako said with a sigh.

"I still can't believe that _Ami_ of all people isn't here!" Makoto commented.

"Well, I'm here now." Everyone looked to see the bluenette entering the shrine with Usagi and Sakura close behind.

"What took you guys so long?!" Rei yelled.

"Do you have any idea how long we were waiting?" Makoto put her hands her hips.

"Yeah, fifteen minutes." Sakura stated. "We said to meet at 3:30. It's 3:45, now."

"Usako, I tried calling you five times yesterday. Why didn't you pick up?" Mamoru folded his arms, as he asked Usagi.

"I was busy." She simply answered.

Mamoru scoffed. "Busy with what? It's not like you do things."

"Of course I do things, yesterday I was fighting more of those monsters with Ami and Sakura at the movie theater."

"What?! Why didn't you call us?" Rei stood up from her seat. "Did it slip your mind that _we're_ Senshi, too?"

 _'Not very good ones..'_ "Ami was the one who called us from the theater, telling us to come help her." Usagi explained. "I'll admit, we _did_ struggle a bit."

"So why didn't you call us, Baka?" Minako asked.

"Sorry, I was busy fighting for my life and the lives of others." Usagi said sarcastically. "Even if I _could've_ called you guys, I'm not sure you would've been much help."

"WHAT?!" The three girls and Mamoru yelled.

"Don't sound so surprised," Usagi shrugged. "Did any of you bother to train and improve your skills since your last fight with the creatures in front of the Fruit Parlor?"

Rei, Minako, Makoto and Mamoru all blushed, since they know they didn't train.

"Also, we had some help."

"Help from who?" Luna asked.

Usagi smiled widely in response. "You can all come in now!" She informed. Seconds later, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Atsuko stepped into the room.

"OH MY GOD!" Rei yelled.

"THE THREE LIGHTS!" There were stars in Minako's eyes.

"WHAT ARE _THEY_ DOING HERE?!" Makoto's eyes turned into hearts.

"You three: SHUT UP!" Sakura ordered, silencing the girls. Yaten smirked at the sun princess' commanding tone.

"Now, let's begin the meeting." The Three Lights and Atsuko sat down where they were comfortable. Taiki sat next to Ami, Yaten sat next to Sakura, Seiya sat next to Usagi and Atsuko sat in between Mamoru and Seiya.

The Earth Prince wasn't pleased with the idol sitting next to Usagi. He never liked those flirty, heartthrob celebrities and now one of them was sitting next to his girlfriend.

As the meeting went on, everyone listened intently to Sakura as she discussed yesterday's battle with the Kaiju and the information that General Mortem told them about Lord Calamitas and his intentions.

Soon after, the Three Lights transformed into the Starlights and Atsuko properly introduced herself as Princess Kakyuu. She explained her and the Starlights reason for being on Earth and their desire to help.

Even though they were listening to Princess Kakyuu, everyone stared, slack-jawed at the Sailor Starlights. Even after the released their Senshi forms, they still stared.

A few minutes later, after everything was discussed, the Three Lights left with their princess. "See you guys at school!" Seiya waved as he left with his friends.

"I.. I can't believe that the Three Lights are Senshi!" Rei was astounded.

" _I_ can't believe they have the power to turn into girls!" Makoto said.

"Umm, actually they-" Usagi tried to explain the true nature of the Three Lights' gender, but was cut off.

"Eeeh! I have so much in common with them!" Minako squealed. "We're talented, ambitious, _very_ attractive and we're Senshi! Sooner or later, one of them will be my boyfriend! We will have _so_ much fun together, singing for fame!"

"Actually, they don't sing for fame." Usagi corrected.

The soldier of Venus scoffed. "And how do _you_ know that?"

"They told us." Sakura shrugged.

"When did they tell you this?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"They told us when we went to their apartment." Ami answered, sheepishly.

"YOU _WHAT_?!"

Ami soon regretted her words.

"You went to their apartment?!" Rei screeched.

"Why were you there?!" Minako demanded.

"What did you do there?!" Makoto interrogated.

"All we did was talk." Ami confirmed. "Taiki-san told us that their princess was the one who urged them into singing. She wanted them to share their singing talent with other people."

Jealousy coursed through the girls' veins after hearing that they were the only Senshi that didn't get to go to the Three Lights' apartment.

"Usako, can I have a word with you outside?" Mamoru's voice was void of any emotion and his face was unreadable.

"Sure. Sakura, you and Luna can wait for me at home." Usagi stood up and followed Mamoru outside.

The older twin couldn't help but feel worried for her little bunny. She didn't know that much about the Earth Prince, but from what her sister told her, he didn't sound like a comforting boyfriend. She sighed, as she picked her the black moon cat and walked home.

Once they were alone and out of earshot, Mamoru glared at the moon princess and started yelling at her. "What the hell were you thinking?! Why would you go to some idols' apartment?!"

Usagi was surprised by his outburst, but remained calm. "Those _idols_ are our allies and friends."

"Oh please, tell me what you were _really_ doing there."

"We talked about the enemy that's after us. That's it."

Mamoru scoffed. "Yeah right. How could you just go to some alien's home? I've always known you were naive, but I didn't think you would be stupid enough to go to the home of some guy you just met!"

Those words infuriated Usagi. "Those _aliens_ are our _friends_ who were kind enough to offer their service in this, our time of need! And 'some guy'? Do you mean Seiya? Because I did not _just_ meet him! What, were you uncomfortable with him sitting next to me? Are you threatened by him?"

Mamoru blushed in embarrassment. "Th-This is ridiculous. Since they're only here to 'offer their service', then you have no reason to be so friendly with them. You will only see them at school, meetings and battles."

Usagi rose an eyebrow in disbelief. "Just what are you saying to me?"

"I'm _telling_ you that you are not allowed to be around them unless it's for Sailor business."

The heroine's mouth hung open slightly. "You're...You're not _allowing_ me to see them?"

"That's right. I forbid you to be around them if it's not about business. You'll just have to obey my decision." Mamoru folded his arms and nodded his head decisively as if that closed the subject.

Usagi's mouth hung open all the way. Obey? Did he think she was his pet? Some bitch that he could boss around? " _What_? Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Prince Endymion of Earth, future King of Crystal Tokyo and you're boyfriend and future husband." He said with a smirk.

Usagi had the urge to slap Mamoru and wipe the stupid smirk off his face, but she maintained her composure. "Oh, so the balls have dropped, eh? Well _Prince Endymion,_ let me tell _you_ something: _I_ am not your property and you have no control over me whatsoever. So don't even try to order me around, got that?"

Mamoru couldn't speak, the corner of his mouth twitched as if he was about to speak, but he couldn't find the words. He had never heard Usagi be so...bold! He thought she would just sob a little and comply with his demands.

"Oh and by the way, it's not wise to give the future Queen, the one who will actually make Crystal Tokyo happen, orders. I'm not your cute little woman." After that, Usagi turned on her heel and headed home, once again leaving Mamoru completely baffled.

* * *

 _Tsukino_ _Residence_

"Do you think she's alright?" Sakura asked Luna, obviously concerned.

"I'm sure she's fine. Usagi-chan is strong. If she can put up with Rei-chan, Minako-chan, and Mako-chan's insults, then she can definitely handle Mamoru-san's." Luna comforted.

"...That's not what I'm worried about. What if...what if he hurts her?" She tensed at the thought of someone hurting her precious baby sister.

"Well, I've never known Mamoru-san to be violent..."

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself. _'If that bastard hurt my sister, I swear I will-'_

The Sun soldier's violent thought was interrupted when she saw her twin coming inside. "Usagi!" She ran over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you alright, baby sis?"

The Moon soldier smiled warmly at her concerned sister. "It's ok, sis. I'm fine."

"What did Mamoru-san want to talk to you about?" Luna asked.

"Oh, nothing important." She answered with a smile.

Later that night, Usagi and Sakura slept in the bed they shared (The other one didn't come yet). Well, Sakura was asleep. Usagi was still awake, staring at the ceiling. She thought about what Setsuna had told her earlier today. She was somewhat confused and a little worried, but she knew better than to doubt the immortal time Senshi.

Though she received some answers, new questions formed in her mind. One of them being: How would this work? Usagi was almost certain there would be things that she would regret.

She did not, however, feel regret for what she said to Mamoru. Oh no, she felt something else. Pride.

* * *

A/N: BOOM! I'm finally relieved of my fatigue! ...For now.. Anyway, I know most of you are wondering what Setsuna said to Usagi; Well... I'm not telling you! Not now! You'll find out when things get really interesting! Leave a review if you liked this chapter! :D


	12. Chapter 11: Lunch Dates and Concerts

A/N: Ok guys, since this is the eleventh chapter, I think it's about time I brought the fluffy romance into the story. I've been waiting to do this since chapter eight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

 _Juuban Municipal High School_

 _Classroom 1-1_

The next day at school, students were taking notes, as they tried to follow their teacher's words during first period. Unfortunately for some students, the teacher was speaking a little too quickly due to too much caffeine.

Lucky for Sakura, she could keep up with the fast-talking teacher. Since she lived with the always energetic Usagi, a caffeine-filled teacher was no challenge for her.

When the teacher finished speaking and left the room to calm his nerves, the students breathed sighs of relief.

"Hey Sakura-san," Yaten whispered to the brunette next to him. "I hardly understood _anything_ that teacher said." He glanced at her notebook. "But I see you did."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "..Yeah, well.. that coffee pumped teacher is in no comparison to my hyper sister."

The silver haired idol snickered. "Sounds like a fun sister. So, do you think I could...copy your notes?" He asked nervously, not sure how she would answer.

"Of course you can!" Sakura gave a big grin. "Here you go!" She handed Yaten her notebook.

"..Thank you.." He timidly accepted the notebook and began copying.

Minako watched the whole conversation with envious eyes. _'So what if she could understand him? I could too! Yaten-kun could've copied_ my _notes!'_ Minako looked down at her own notebook and sweatdropped, seeing that her handwriting was too messy for anyone to read. _'Or maybe not...'_

 _Lunchtime_

At 12:45, the lunchwave began and the hallways were flooded with students. On Yaten's way to the lunchroom, a bubbly voice called to him.

"OH, YATEN-KUN!"

Yaten cringed at the sound of Minako's loud voice. He stopped walking and turned around to face her. "What is it, Aino-san?"

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal with me, Yaten-kun!" Minako winked. "Just call me 'Minako'!"

"I'd rather not. Now what do you want?" He asked bluntly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me? Whaddya say?"

"I say 'no'." He answered flatly.

"What? Come on... It could be fun! We could share each other's lunches! I'll feed you some of the tasty shrimp I brought!" She jiggled a colorful bag, which contained her lunch, in her hand.

However, Yaten was less than amused. "I hate shrimp." He walked away from the persistent blonde.

"But-But...Wait! You could still have a relaxing time with me in the lunchroom!" Minako yelled, desperately.

"There's no way I could have a relaxing time around _you_." Yaten didn't even turn around, as he walked away to find somewhere more peaceful to eat.

 _Outside_

"So annoying..." Yaten muttered to himself. He chose to go outside to eat since everyone would be inside and there wouldn't be a chance of someone bothering him. He liked being by himself. Yaten wasn't really much a people person. Most people were annoying to him.

He spotted a nice bench to sit, but when he saw someone else sitting there, he lost interest. But after he did a double-take, he realized that it was Sakura. She was eating her lunch alone.

Feeling relieved, Yaten decided to sit with her. Normally, he hated fangirls. They were always trying to date him, give him love letters, surprise him and try to give him sneak attack kisses, and they were _annoyingly_ loud (Minako being a prime example). But Sakura was different.

He knew she was a fangirl, but he didn't mind her because she wasn't annoying like the others. Sakura never asked Yaten for an autograph, she didn't give him love letters and she never tried to kiss him (although he might not mind if she did). When they first met, she didn't want to help him so she could hang out with a celebrity, she wanted to help because she was a good person. She was the most normal fangirl he'd ever met. Well, except for Ami.

Finally, he sat down next to her. "Uh..hey."

The soldier of the Sun stopped eating and finally noticed the silver-haired idol. "Oh! Yaten-kun!" She smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get away from all the fangirls. What are _you_ doing here?"

"It was too noisy in the lunchroom, so I came out here to eat."

"Oh. Sorry if I'm, uh... invading your space."

"It's fine!" Sakura chirped. "I like sharing my space with you!"

Yaten blushed and turned away, slightly. Instead of looking Sakura in the face, he directed his attention to her lunch. His eyes widened as he stared at the wonders in the sun princess' lunch box: Onigiri rice balls, sushi rolls, chicken tempura, odangos (naturally), and a slice of chocolate cake.

Sakura caught Yaten staring at her food and smiled. "Do you want to have some of my lunch, Yaten-kun?"

Yaten was surprised. "I-I couldn't! And I already have my own lunch..." He looked down at his own food and frowned. He only packed some gyoza and strawberries. He mentally cursed himself for not packing a better lunch.

The brunette sweatdropped when she saw Yaten's small lunch. "There's no way you could be satisfied with a lunch like that!" She picked up a sushi roll with a pair of chopsticks. "Please have some. I'm perfectly fine with sharing my lunch with you."

Yaten hesitated for a moment. "O-Ok.." He opened his mouth and accepted the sushi roll. "Mm! This is good!" He exclaimed, as Sakura continued to feed him.

From a distance, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako were watching.

"I can't believe this!" Minako quietly shouted. "Why does _she_ get to feed him?!"

"Does this mean they're dating?" Makoto questioned, enviously.

"WHAT?! No way! If anyone's going to date Yaten, it's going to be me!" Minako declared.

Ami and Usagi, however, were happy for their friend. _'You go, big sis.'_ Usagi thought with an approving smile.

The sun princess happily fed Yaten a portion of her lunch: she fed him a couple of sushi rolls, some chicken tempura, a couple of odangos, and an Onigiri rice ball.

"That was delicious." He exhaled. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

Sakura took out the slice of chocolate cake, two plastic forks and a plastic knife. "Could you make room for dessert?"

"But Sakura-san..."

"No 'buts'!" Sakura used the plastic knife to slice off a piece of the cake. She put it on a napkin, along with a plastic fork, and offered it to Yaten. "It wouldn't be right if you left here without eating something sweet."

Yaten's cheeks turned rosy pink. He _did_ love sweets, especially chocolate. And there was no way he could turn this sweet girl down when she was more than willing to share her food with him.

He accepted the cake and took a bite. His eyes widened with delight as he tasted the creamy cake. "..So...sweet..." The brunette giggled, causing Yaten to giggle as well.

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal with me, Yaten-kun!" Sakura chirped. "Just call me 'Sakura'!"

Yaten smiled. "Ok...Sakura." He managed to have a relaxing time after all.

 _A Few Hours Later..._

School was over and the students were free to go home. Sakura and Usagi were walking home, while Usagi was bombarding her sister with questions.

"Since when are you two so friendly? I didn't know he liked you! Are you two going to start dating?"

"Little sister, please! It's not like that!" Sakura protested.

"Hey Sakura!"

The sun princess turned around and saw Yaten standing a few feet away from her and gesturing for her to come to him.

"Wait here." She instructed her twin, as she walked over to Yaten. "What is it, Yaten-kun?"

The silver-haired idol was blushing like mad. "...I-I have something for you..." He reached into his pocket and took out two slips of paper. "These are front row tickets to our concert tonight. I thought you and your sister would like these..."

Sakura's eyes shone with happiness as she accepted the tickets. "This is so nice of you!"

He blushed even more. "Oh, and...there's something else I brought, just for you.." Yaten reached into his bag and pulled out a backstage pass. "You can use this to get backstage after the concert..."

The brunette became starry-eyed as she held the pass. "Thank you so much, Yaten-kun!"

"You can just call me 'Yaten'." He winked at her.

The sun princess blushed. "Thank you...Yaten." She walked back to Usagi and they continued their walk home.

"What was _that_ about?" The moon princess asked. But Sakura didn't seem to hear her sister. The entire time they walked home, the blush on Sakura's face was still present as well as a content smile.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

"HE _WHAT_?!" Usagi could be heard thoughtout the entire house. When her sister told her why Yaten wanted to speak to her, it blew her mind.

"I said, he gave me two front row tickets to their concert tonight!" She repeated with enthusiasm.

"That's amazing!"

"Aaaaaannnd, he gave me this!" She showed her the backstage pass.

Usagi gasped. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"Yup! Yaten said this backstage pass was just for me!"

"You lucky little blossom!"

Sakura giggled, then blushed when she recalled the memory of her talk with Yaten.

"Wait, did you just call him 'Yaten'? Are you two so close now, that you don't use honorifics?!"

The older twin scratched her head. "We're just, um...close friends!"

"Mm-hm, ok." The younger twin smirked. "Anyway, let's get ready!"

* * *

 _Stadium_

The stadium was packed full of people, excited to see the Three Lights. On their way to their seats, Usagi and Sakura noticed the Inner Senshi. "Hey guys!" Usagi called out to them.

Rei, Makoto and Minako scowled and rolled their eyes at their princesses, while Ami smiled. "Hi girls! Are you looking for seats? Come sit with us!"

"Thanks Ami-chan, but our seats are all the way in the front." Sakura stated.

"WHAT?!" The other three girls screamed.

"How the hell did you two get front row seats?!" Rei fumed.

"Yaten-kun gave us front row tickets!" Usagi answered cheerily.

"Huh?! Yaten-kun did?!" Minako shrieked.

"Yeah, he did!" Sakura said with fake cheeriness. "Well, see you guys later!" The Tsukino sisters headed to the front row, while the Inner Senshi gaped at them.

The twins finally found their seats and sat down. Shortly after, the Three Lights appeared on stage. Right before the concert started, Seiya winked at Usagi.

As the concert went on, the people listened respectfully to the Three Lights' lovely melody.

The sisters couldn't help but cry at the beautiful lyrics. The blonde twin was crying a river of tears during Seiya's solo.

 _"_ _Running through the distant night sky_

 _Now I make a wish on a shooting star_

 _Whispering I want to be with you (Please tell this to her, starlight)  
_

 _As time passes by, we become adults  
_

 _I have finally realized that_

 _The broken pieces are not enough (Please stay by my side, sweetheart)"_

The moon princess could not stop the deluge of tears. It seemed as if he was singing to Usagi. The lyrics were so sad, yet beautiful. She put a hand over her chest. _'My heart feels warm..'_

 _"_ _Answer me, (answer for me)_

 _Right away, (answer for me)_

 _Answer me, (answer for me)  
_

 _So gently, (answer for me)"_

After the concert, Sakura used her pass to get backstage. She finally saw the Three Lights conversing with each other. "Yaten!"

They noticed Sakura and stopped talking. Yaten broke away from the group and walked up to the brunette. Seiya and Taiki walked away to give the two some privacy. "...Hey.."

"...Hi.." They greeted each other nervously.

"So...did you like the concert?"

"I loved it..."

Yaten smiled, but then grew concerned after seeing tears in her eyes. "Then why are you crying?"

"Huh?" She didn't notice she was still crying until she felt the tears streaming down her face. "Oh.."

"I didn't know the song made you so sad.."

"No!" She protested. "It's not that it was sad, it's just that...those lyrics were so beautiful, they made me cry..."

The silver-haired idol's cheeks turned crimson. "...Sakura..." He whispered. _'I had no idea she would be so moved by the song...'_ He moved closer to her and wiped away her tears with his hand, in a stroke-like motion. "I'm touched that you enjoyed the song that much, but please don't cry anymore.."

Sakura smiled and her eyes shone with affection.

"..There's something I want to ask you." Yaten blushed even redder. "Will you-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The two teens snapped their heads in the direction of the screaming. Without a second thought, they ran toward it and saw Kaiju attacking people and draining their life energy.

Yaten and Sakura grabbed their brooches and transformed.

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

"Sun Eternal, Make Up!"

Sailor Star Healer and Eternal Sailor Sun stood ready for battle.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer killed several Kaiju with her attack.

"Look over there!" Sailor Sun pointed to a group of Kaiju that were damaging seats ahead of them. She ran over, with her tiare firmly in her hand. "Sunlight Flash!" The group of Kaiju disintegrated into black ash.

Unbeknownst to Sailor Sun, two Kaiju crept behind her, ready to shoot their eye beams. Healer noticed this and quickly ran over to the soldier of the Sun. "Sailor Sun, look out!" She pushed her out of the way just in time, while also falling on top of the sun princess.

Sailor Sun had her eyes closed as she braced for the connection her back would make with the floor. Fortunately, it didn't hurt that much. The arms she felt wrapped around her helped cushion the fall a bit. When she opened her eyes, she realized her face was dangerously close to Healer's.

"...Are you alright?" Asked the concerned Starlight, whose cheeks were burning red.

Sailor Sun's face was just as red as the girl's on top of her. "...I'm alright.. Thank you, Healer..."

The silver-haired Starlight got off of the sun princess and helped her up. After an awkward moment, they pulled themselves together and eliminated all of the Kaiju.

Both were injured and visibly exhausted. "...The...The people." Sailor Sun breathed out. The remaining people who didn't leave the stadium in time were lying on the floor. Due to their energy being drained, they were on the verge of death. "..I have to heal them.."

"But if you use your power anymore, you...you might..." Healer didn't want to finish her sentence. She stared at the withered soldier with worry in her emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Healer...but that's a chance I'm going to have to take." She smiled at the concerned Starlight. "Sunlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Yellow beams of light erupted from tiare and enveloped the people, restoring their energy and healing their injuries.

When the lights died down and Healer could open her eyes, she looked down at herself and noticed that her injuries had been healed as well. However, the same could not be said for Sailor Sun. She still had wounds all over her body and was about to faint due to the overuse of her powers. Luckily, Healer caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Why?" Her voice trembled a little. "Why did you use your power? You could've died..."

The soldier of the Sun opened her eyes. "...I couldn't have just left those people like that... I had to heal them..." Her voice was weak, but her smile was warm.

Healer smiled softly. _'You have such a warm light..I don't want to see it dim.'_ She cradled Sailor Sun in her arms, as a green aura formed around her hands.

The soldier of the Sun felt a warm sensation flowing through her body. "W-What are you doing?"

"They call me 'Healer' for a reason." She winked. "Now hold still." Sailor Sun did as she was instructed, as Healer worked her magic on her. All of her wounds had been successfully healed. She was so relaxed, she nearly fell asleep in the Starlight's arms.

After a little while, the two detransformed and returned backstage. "Thanks for your help." Sakura thanked.

"It's what I'm here for." Yaten smiled. "Oh, and about what I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes? What is it?"

He blushed. "...Would...would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday?"

The brunette blushed as well. "O-Of course I would!"

After exchanging numbers and setting a time, Sakura ran all the way back to her home. When she got there, she completely ignored her sister and moon cat and headed straight to her bedroom.

Standing against the door, she slowly fell to the floor. Even though she had to tell her fellow Senshi about the Kaiju encounter at the stadium, a single thought repeated in her mind, _'How am I going to tell Usagi about this?'_ worrying more about the date than the Kaiju.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I hope you enjoyed this Yaten/Sakura chapter! For the next few chapters, I want to focus more on Seiya and Usagi. Your prayers will be answered soon. ;) Leave a review if you like this chapter! :D


	13. Chapter 12: Sweetly's

A/N: Because I'm a little too fond of games, I've been playing Tomodachi Life on my 3DS! It's so addictive! But not as addictive as writing fanfiction! Happy reading! Oh yeah, I decided to use a little bit more Japanese in the story.

Nee-chan: Big sister

Imouto-chan: Little sister

I will still use the English translations for big and little sister, but I find it more fun to use the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

After Sakura calmed herself down, she told Usagi about what happened at the stadium. The blonde twin was concerned, but glad that her sister had Yaten to help her.

"And that's not all," Sakura continued. "After the battle, he asked me out on a date!"

"HE _WHAT_?!" Usagi yelled.

The brunette twin reddened. "Our date's this Saturday in the afternoon!"

Usagi smiled widely and hugged her sister. "Oh, Nee-chan, I'm so happy for you!" The younger twin had a hint of sadness in her voice.

However, Sakura didn't notice. "Thank you, Imouto-chan! Now if you'll excuse me, my favorite TV drama is on downstairs and I don't want to miss it!" With that, the older twin sped downstairs to watch her show.

 _'Nee-chan's so lucky..._ Her _love life is stable...'_ The senshi of the Moon sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands. The matter of love was still a touchy subject for her. She had come to terms with the fact that she didn't love Mamoru anymore, though she didn't know how she would tell him. Usagi may have stood up to Mamoru after the senshi meeting, but she didn't officially break up with him. He _was_ her first boyfriend, so she wasn't sure how to go about dumping someone. She kept thinking back to what Setsuna told her the other day.

 _*Flashback*_

Setsuna walked up to Usagi, wiped away her tears and rested her hands on her shoulders. "Princess, there's something you need to know."

The moon princess looked up to face the soldier of Pluto. "If you do not wish to be with Mamoru-san, then you do not have to be."

Usagi stared at her, shocked. "But Setsuna-san, I have to be! I saw my future with him! We are destined to rule Crystal Tokyo together!"

"The future is not set in stone; It is always changing due to the actions of people. In fact, it has already changed." Setsuna stated, her face not giving away whether the change was good or bad.

"...Are-Are you saying," The blonde heroine's voice trembled. "That _my_ actions changed the future?"

"Yes Princess, they have."

Usagi's heart sank. _'That means... I've destroyed Crystal Tokyo... and Chibi-Usa...'_ Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Please do not be so distressed, Princess. Your termination of your feelings for Mamoru-san have not caused a drastic change in the future."

"...It...It hasn't?" She peered at the time senshi with confusion. "But what about Crystal Tokyo?"

"I assure you, the fate of the Kingdom of the 30th Century is safe."

The moon senshi eased up a bit, but then asked the question that was tugging at her heart. "...What about Chibi-Usa?"

The soldier of Pluto smiled. "Do not worry; the existence of Small Lady is nothing to be concerned about."

"Nothing to be concerned about?!" Usagi exclaimed. She couldn't believe that Setsuna just said that her future daughter's existence was nothing to worry about! And with a smile! "How-How can you say that?"

"I can see the path of fate as it stretches toward the horizon. I will not reveal what I see on that path, but I will tell you that your future is secured." She held Usagi's hands. "Princess, you have one of the purest souls in the universe and if anyone deserves to be loved and cared for it is you. Be happy and find someone worthy of your love and affection."

"Setsuna-san..." Usagi whispered.

"Take care, Princess." She hugged the moon princess. Right before she left, she said one more thing to Usagi. "Oh and one more thing; tell your sister to take it easy with those 'inappropriate adult movies'. " Setsuna winked.

 _*End Flashback*_

Usagi giggled at the last thing Setsuna told her. _'That's not going to be easy, Setsuna-san. Nee-chan LOVES her hentai.'_ Her giggling soon stopped, as her thoughts returned to the time senshi's previous words. _'The existence of Small Lady is nothing to be concerned about.'_ Did that mean Chibi-Usa would still live? It had to, since Setsuna was so calm throughout the entire conversation. But Usagi wondered 'how'? Chibi-Usa was born from her and Mamoru, so if she fell in love with someone else, how would she still live?

 _Ring! Ring!_

Usagi's phone rang loudly on the nightstand where it rested. After bringing herself back to reality, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Odango!" It was Seiya.

 _'Seiya?!'_ Usagi's heart skipped a beat. _'How did he get my number?!'_ She cleared her throat. "..Hi Seiya... How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great! As usual."

The soldier of the moon chuckled at the idol's cocky nature. "So...what's up?"

"You wanna go on a date with me?"

"Huh?!" Usagi blushed wildly and covered her face, even though Seiya couldn't see her. "A date?!"

"Yeah! Wanna go?"

"Um, well I..."

"Great! Meet me tomorrow after school so I can tell you the details!"

"Hold on! I never said I-" She was too late. Seiya had already hung up.

The blonde heroine let out a long exaggerated sigh. _'A date. I...have a date. With Seiya...'_ She didn't know whether to feel surprised or nervous. Given Seiya's flirtatious nature, she shouldn't be surprised. But she couldn't help but feel nervous. She didn't know how to act on a date. Mamoru has made that clear before. He was always reprimanding Usagi on her posture, telling her not to laugh too loudly, and telling her to watch how much she eats. She could recall numerous times when Mamoru casually told her she was getting fat. Usagi fought against the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. She decided to get up and meet her sister downstairs to tell her the news.

Sakura was in the living room, clearly captivated by her TV drama. "Ernesto, please leave Katy alone! Don't take her to El Jefe! You just got back together with Rosie!"

Usagi sweatdropped at her twin's passion for drama. "Hey Sakura, I've got something to tell you!"

"Do we _have_ to go back to the bedroom?" The older twin sighed. "Because I don't want to miss more than a moment of my show! And God help you if I do..."

"No no! We can stay here!" The younger twin frantically waved her hands, fearing her sister's wrath.

"Good! Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Ok..." Usagi took a deep breath. "A little while ago, I got a call...from Seiya."

Sakura's eyes widened and a sly grin appeared on her face. "Oh Really? What did he want?"

"He...He wanted to go on a date with me..."

"That's fantastic!"

"I guess..." Usagi's cheeks turned red. "But I don't know how he could've called me; I never gave him my number!"

"Ummm, I might be able to shed a little light on that..." Sakura scratched her head bashfully. "I _may_ have given Seiya your number..."

"You, WHAT?!" The blonde yelled, with her hands on her hips. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because you need the joy to come back into your life!" The brunette exclaimed. "You need someone who can make you smile and laugh again, and I believe that Seiya is that someone!"

Usagi was startled by her sister's outburst. "Nee-chan..."

"I know that you're still upset about your situation with Mamoru, but I... I don't want to see you sad anymore..." Sakura's voice broke. "...You deserve to be happy with someone who will treat you right, so I gave Seiya your number in hopes that he'd ask you out. I've seen how Mamoru treats you, and I'll be damned if I let that stupid Earth Prince keep hurting my precious little bunny!" Tears stained the sun princess' face.

The moon princess reached out and wiped away her twin sister's tears. "I understand, Nee-chan." She smiled sweetly. "Also, there's something else I want to tell you. And I think you will be very happy about this." Usagi told Sakura what Setsuna said to her the other day. When she was finished, Sakura had a wide, open-mouthed smile on her face.

"Oh...My God..." She breathed out. "This means...This means you can break up with Mamoru!" Her smile soon vanished. "But what about Chibi-Usa?"

"I...I don't know.. Setsuna-san said not to worry. And if _she's_ calm, it's probably safe for us to be calm too."

"So what I'm hearing is that you can dump that Baka!" She gasped. " _And_ you're free to date Seiya!"

Usagi giggled. "Yeah, that's right."

"What are you going to do on your date?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, I have no idea!" The blonde twin admitted. "He said he would tell me the details after school tomorrow."

"Oh! Then we have to go to bed right now so we can be well-rested! That way we can prepare ourselves for the bombshell that Seiya's going to drop on us!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, as she ran upstairs with Usagi.

"What do you mean 'us'?! _I'm_ the one he's going to drop a bombshell on!"

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

 _Juuban Municipal High School_

After school, the Tsukino twins were walking away from the school when Ami called out to them.

"Sakura-chan! Usagi-chan!" Unfortunately, Minako and Makoto were right behind her.

"Hi guys!" Usagi greeted kindly, even to the two girls who were giving her dirty looks.

"Usagi-chan, there's something I want to ask you," Ami said shyly. Concern was written all over her face. "Is your relationship with Mamoru-san alright?"

The moon senshi tensed a little. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we overheard your conversation with him two days ago." Minako interjected, rudely.

"And you were being a little unfair to him, Usagi." Makoto stated. "He was just worried about you, since you didn't answer his calls and were hanging out at someone else's apartment! You can't leave him in the dark like that!"

"That's right! He _is_ your boyfriend _and_ your future husband!" Minako added.

"So?" Usagi shrugged.

The soldiers of Mercury, Jupiter and Venus looked at their princess with confusion. " 'So'? Whaddya mean, 'So'? " Minako interrogated.

"I mean, 'so what?' He might be those things, but that doesn't mean I have to answer to him! He doesn't own me, ya know!"

A smirk of satisfaction graced Sakura lips. She was glad to hear that Usagi was breaking away from that bastard of a boyfriend.

Ami was also glad, though she didn't show it. She always noticed how Mamoru acted around Usagi. He hardly showed any affection towards her and at their study sessions, he would often flirt with Rei and exchange lewd double entendres, without caring how much that would hurt his girlfriend.

"Oi! Odango!"

All the girls turned to see Seiya waving in the distance. Usagi blushed, then turned to her twin. "I'll tell you the details at home."

Sakura nodded happily as she proceeded to walk home.

"Just what 'details' are you going to tell her?" Makoto demanded.

"What are you doing with Seiya?" Minako raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Oh, we're just going to hang out." Usagi answered, casually. She walked away from Ami and the jealous girls, and over to Seiya. "So, what is it that we're going to do?"

Seiya smiled. "I'm taking you to Sweetly's!"

"Sweetly's?!" She exclaimed. Sweetly's was a popular chain restaurant in Tokyo and Usagi's favorite restaurant. Whenever she was bored of the Fruit Parlor or annoyed with the girls, she would go to Sweetly's to enjoy their delectable meals and their savory deserts.

The dark-haired idol laughed after seeing her reaction. "Yes Odango, Sweetly's. How 'bout I pick you up at around 6:00?"

"That sounds great!"

"Alright, see you later Odango!" Seiya waved, as he walked off.

As Usagi watched him walk away, she could feel her heart beating rather quickly. _'Why do I feel like this when I'm around him?'_

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

"Ok spill it, Imouto-chan," As soon as Usagi stepped through the front door, Sakura rushed her upstairs to their shared bedroom. "What are you two gonna do tonight?"

"He's taking me to Sweetly's!"

"Sweetly's?! Really?! I _love_ that place! Their food is _amazing!_ " Sakura's eyes twinkled. "When is he picking you up?"

"He said at around 6:00."

"It's 5:10! We gotta get you ready!"

"Right!"

The sisters spent thirty-five minutes picking out clothes for Usagi to wear. After some fashion arguments, they finally settled on an outfit.

"How do I look?" Usagi asked. She had on a magenta colored ruffled V-neck top, a black pencil skirt with a small slit on the right side, and black ankle heeled boots.

"You look amazing!" Sakura's eyes twinkled. "Seiya's gonna be here in fifteen minutes. Remember to have fun on your date!"

Usagi giggled. "Ok, I will."

There was a sad glint in Sakura's eyes. "..I still can't believe it..."

"What's wrong, Nee-chan?" Usagi asked, concerned.

In an instant, Sakura pulled her twin into a crushing, emotional hug. "My precious Imouto is going on a date!" She wailed comically, as Usagi struggled to breathe.

"It's alright, Nee-chan! No need to get so emotional!" She wheezed, as Sakura let her go.

"...Sorry, I'm just... so happy! This is your first date!"

"Wha? No, it's not."

"I'm not counting any dates you had with Mamoru!" Sakura huffed. "As far as I'm concerned, this is your first REAL date with someone who will treat you right!"

Usagi couldn't argue; She knew her sister was right.

"Now I'm gonna go downstairs, have some passion fruit-raspberry juice and catch the rest of my show! Dr. Neff is stirring up trouble for Zoila and Genevieve!" Once again, Sakura raced downstairs to watch her drama.

The blonde heroine took the time to observe herself in the mirror. Her V-neck top showed off her breasts and exposed her cleavage. Her pencil skirt flaunted her long, smooth legs. Usagi smiled. She never wore clothes like these on her dates with Mamoru. Back then, he made her feel self-conscious about her body; teasing her about how she wouldn't fit into her sailor uniform if she kept eating so much junk food. Once, he even went as far as to refer to Usagi as his 'little piggy'. However, Usagi wasn't the pig he thought she was. Yes, she liked eating junk food, but she didn't eat them every day. She enjoyed eating healthy foods, like fruits and vegetables (but ironically, not carrots) and her metabolism worked in her favor. Also, all the years of fighting turned Usagi's somewhat chubby body into an athletic one. She had some muscle tone and was developing a six pack. Her figure filled out and her breasts developed wonderfully. Usagi had become a very attractive woman over the years.

 _Ding Dong!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Sakura yelled from downstairs. She opened the door and saw Seiya standing there. He wore a black jacket, a dark red T-shirt, black jeans, and black and red sneakers. "Ah, Seiya-kun! You're right on time!"

"Hey Sakura-chan," Seiya smiled. "Is your sister ready?"

"Yeah, she'll be down in a little bit." Sakura informed. "So, she told me you guys were going to Sweetly's?"

"That's right! We are!"

"Any chance you could bring me back some leftover food?" Her eyes twinkled with hunger.

"You really are Odango's sister." Seiya laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Ok, I'm ready!" Usagi finally came downstairs with a light pink purse.

Seiya blushed lightly. "You look great, Odango!"

"Thanks Seiya." The blonde's cheeks turned crimson.

Because the two teens were too busy observing and admiring each other, they didn't notice Sakura slip something into Usagi's purse. _'That should make things a bit more interesting.'_ She chuckled inwardly. "Well, you two crazy kids have fun! And Usagi, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked at her twin.

The younger twin sweatdropped, while Seiya chuckled. "Ahh, sure thing Nee-chan. See you later!"

* * *

 _Sweetly's_

Seiya and Usagi walked into the family-friendly restaurant, Sweetly's. They were seated at booth table and were given menus.

"So what would you like to eat, Odango?" Seiya asked. "You can order anything you want. Except dumplings." He joked.

Usagi chuckled and rolled her eyes. She scanned the menu, until she found her favorite meal. "I'll have the four cheese penne, but without the side salad."

"Oh, nice!"

"What are YOU getting?"

"Me? I'm getting the fried shrimp with a side of fries."

Shortly after, they were approached by a waitress. "Hi, may I take your order?" She had strawberry blonde hair that went past her shoulders and hazel eyes. She wore a lot of makeup and her bust was fairly large. She wore the standard Sweetly's waitress uniform: A red button-downed short sleeved shirt, a white skirt that went over her knees and white flats. The nametag on her shirt read "Akiko". Her eyes widened with delight when she saw Seiya. "Oh my God, you're Seiya Kou of the Three Lights!" She turned her back to Usagi, rested her arms on the table and faced Seiya. "So, what brings _you_ here?"

"Well, Akiko-san, I am actually on a date right now." Seiya gestured to Usagi, who was sitting across from him.

Akiko turned around and looked Usagi up and down with a sour look on her face. She was both jealous of Usagi's natural good looks and jealous of the fact that she managed to land a date with Seiya Kou. Akiko turned back to the idol. "With her? _Why?_ You could do a lot better." She smirked. "Ya know, I get off at 8:00. Maybe then, you could get _me_ off." She winked.

It took every ounce of will power Usagi had not to bitch slap this skank into the next century. However, Seiya handled the situation. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. And as I said before, I am on a date."

 _'Ha! In your face, bitch!'_ Usagi thought smugly, but maintained her sweet girl visage.

"Now, we food like the four cheese penne without the side salad and an order of fried shrimp with a side of fries."

Akiko angrily jotted down the order. "Fine." She growled. "I'll be right back with your food." She walked off to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Odango." Seiya apologized.

"It's fine. I'm sure that happens to you a lot." She smiled warmly.

Ten minutes later, Akiko came back with two trays carrying Usagi and Seiya's meals, respectively. After setting down their plates, she folded her arms and slouched. "What kind of desert would you like?"

Seiya and Usagi glanced at each other. "One forbidden fudge brownie sundae, please." Usagi answered.

"Alright then." She turned sharply on her heel and went back into the kitchen.

"Forbidden fudge brownie sundae, Odango?"

Usagi tensed, fearing a comment about her weight and bad eating habits. "...Yeah.."

"You sure know how to pick your sweets! You _are_ gonna share it with me, right?" He gave her his famous puppy dog eyes.

She relaxed. "Sure, Seiya." She picked up her fork and took a bite of her cheesy pasta while Seiya peacefully ate his shrimp. Usagi was glad she could feel comfortable around him.

 _Ring! Ring!_

That comfort was interrupted by her cell phone ringing inside her purse.

"It's rude to be on your phone when you're on a date, Odango." Seiya chuckled. "I'm kidding, you can answer it if you want."

Usagi smiled. She took out her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Usako."

The blood from Usagi's face drained when she heard the other person on the line. It was Mamoru.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope what Setsuna said to Usagi pleased you guys! I borrowed a line she said from _Steven Universe_. It's a fun show. Also, "Sweetly's" is a parody of "Friendly's", btw. Anyway, if you liked this chapter, leave a review! :D


	14. Chapter 13: I Don't Love You

A/N: Oh man, I really have a bad habit of creating suspense, don't I? Oh well! You'll all just have to live with it! *Grabs a bottle of chocolate flavored sports drink* Now if you don't mind, I've got to replenish myself. Writing a chapter uses up a lot of my energy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

The blood from Usagi's face drained when she heard the other person on the line. It was Mamoru.

 _'What does he want? Why did he call me?'_ Usagi wondered. She knew she would have to have a talk with Mamoru, but not so soon!

Seiya immediately stopped eating when he saw Usagi's frightened expression. "Are you alright, Odango?"

"Y-Yeah.." She answered. "Excuse for a minute, Seiya." Usagi excused herself and went to the ladies' restroom. After a deep breath, she brought her phone back up to her ear.

"...Hello?"

"Just what the hell are you playing at, Usako?"

"..What do you mean?"

"I got a call from Minako today, and she told me that you were _hanging out_ with Seiya Kou?" He said those last two words with acid. "Is that true?"

The blonde firmly held her phone. "Yes, that's right." She confirmed. "I'm with him right now." She added that last part purposely to irritate him.

"You're, WHAT?!" She succeeded. "What do you think you're doing, being with another man?!"

"I _think_ I'm spending time with someone who deserves me." Usagi stated.

"What?! Usako, have you forgotten some important information? If that's the case, let me refresh your memory; I am your boyfriend, future husband, and the father of our future child!"

"Don't be so sure about that." Usagi said, mysteriously.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked, annoyed.

"Sorry Mamoru, I can't stay on the phone for so long. It's rude to keep a date waiting. It's a shame _you_ never learned that lesson."

"Usako, don't you dare hang-" Too bad for Mamoru, Usagi had already ended the call.

 _'I won't let you control me anymore, Mamoru.'_ She proudly walked out of the ladies' room and went back to her table with Seiya.

"Odango, are you ok? You looked like you saw a ghost."

Usagi gave a genial smile. "I'm fine. I was just on the phone with my boyfriend..."

"..Boyfriend? Oh Odango, I'm so sorry. If I had known you were already in relationship, I wouldn't have asked you out..." Seiya's eyes held noticeable sadness.

"Don't worry about it, Seiya. That ' _relationship'_ is ending soon. I'm planning on breaking up with Mamoru the next time I see him." Usagi said with a melancholy tone of voice. She should be happy; Mamoru wasn't a loving boyfriend and after what Setsuna told her, she was free to dump him. So why was she so sad? It surely wasn't because she still had feelings for him. After a moment, Usagi realized what she was feeling. She was _scared_. She's afraid of what would happen if she broke up with Mamoru. _'No. Don't be scared. Remember what Setsuna-san said. The future is secure.'_

"Mamoru..." Seiya put a hand to his chin. "Isn't he Tuxedo Mask?"

The moon princess nodded in confirmation.

"While my friends and I waited outside the shrine for that meeting a couple of days ago, I overheard the two of you talking and how he spoke to you. He didn't sound like a boyfriend. I thought he was one of your rude friends, like those three girls who fawned over us when we stepped in."

Usagi had her head held down. Silent tears fell as she recalled unpleasant memories of the girls and Mamoru.

Seeing her distress, Seiya reached across the small table and tilted up Usagi's head. "Don't cry Odango," He wiped away her tears. "If those people make you so upset, then it would be best not to think about them. Sadness doesn't suit you." He gave a heartwarming smile, which instantly cheered up the blonde.

After a few minutes, Akiko came back with the forbidden fudge brownie sundae Usagi ordered. "Remember your promise, Odango. You said you'd share it with me." Seiya winked.

The Moon Senshi snorted. "Alright, alright."

The two picked up their spoons and shared the sundae. They were both equally pleased by the cool taste of the ice cream and the warm taste of the brownies. While they continued to share their dessert, they started talking; Usagi talked about her "friends" and "boyfriend" and how they've been treating her. Even though Seiya had on a calm face, his eyes were full of anger. _'How could they all be so cruel to such a sweet girl?'._ They also talked about lighter topics and discovered that they had numerous things in common. They were so into their conversations, that they didn't notice when Akiko came back. She waited fifteen minutes for them to notice her.

"Excuuuuuse me!" The waitress impatiently tapped her foot. "If you're done eating, can you _please_ pay your bill?"

The teens stopped talking when they noticed Akiko. "Sorry about that." Seiya pulled out his wallet and gave Akiko over 3000 Yen to pay for the meal (A/N: 3000 Yen is like $30 in the U.S.A). She took the money and stuffed it into her pocket. After an awkward goodbye with the waitress, Seiya and Usagi exited Sweetly's.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Seiya." Usagi thanked.

"No problem, Odango." He winked. "And about that stuff with your friends, don't let them get you down. They're just jealous of who you are."

The blonde smiled. Her heart was beating faster and faster.

"And if your soon-to-be Ex-boyfriend gives you any trouble, just let me know and I'll deal with him personally." Seiya promised, half-serious.

Usagi smiled gratefully. They walked all the way back to the Tsukino House silent, but satisfied. "Thanks again for the date. I haven't had that much fun in a while."

"Anytime. I had a great time, too. You're a pretty fun person, Odango." Seiya chuckled. "I don't understand why any man would neglect you."

On the brink of crying tears of joy, Usagi walked up to Seiya and pulled him into a heartfelt kiss. When they broke apart, Seiya stared wide-eyed at the moon princess with his face flushed.

"You even _taste_ sweet." Usagi licked her lips and winked.

The raven-haired idol blushed even more. "...O-Odango..." He stammered.

"I hope we'll have fun on our next date! But until then, see you later!" Usagi skipped off to her house, leaving a still shocked Seiya.

Once inside, the blonde heroine walked up to her room to find her sister waiting for her on the bed with curious eyes.

With a sigh, Usagi sat on the bed and prepared herself for Sakura's endless questions.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

 _Juuban Municipal High School_

During third period study hall, Minako and Makoto stared bitterly at Seiya and Usagi as they talked about future plans for another date. Unable to deal with the sight of a potentially happy couple, Minako got up from her seat and took hold of Usagi's wrist. "Excuse us for a minute, Seiya-kun. I need to have a word with Usagi-chan." Minako quickly pulled Usagi from her seat dragged her over to where she and Makoto were sitting before Seiya could say anything. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Usagi?!" Minako hissed.

"What are you talking about, Mina?" The moon princess let out an exasperated sigh.

"She's talking about you hanging out with Seiya as if Mamoru doesn't exist!" The soldier of Jupiter angrily whispered.

"You _do_ understand that _Mamoru-san_ is your boyfriend, right? _Not_ Seiya." The soldier of Venus stated. She didn't care about Usagi's relationship with Mamoru that much; She just didn't want her going out with Seiya.

"And do _you_ understand that my love life is none of your business?" Usagi spat back.

 _Brrrrrring!_

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation. The soldier of the Moon grabbed her schoolbag and followed Seiya outside the classroom door, while Minako and Makoto watched with disbelief.

 _A Few Hours Later..._.

At the end of the school day, Seiya walked home with Yaten, Taiki, and Atsuko, and Usagi was walking home with her twin sister.

"I am _so_ glad that you're going out with Seiya!"

The blonde twin giggled. "And _I'm_ glad that your little stunt didn't complicate things for me on the first date."

"Stunt? What do you mean?" Sakura looked around nervously.

Usagi went into her bag and pulled out a graphic novel; it was titled, _'Forbidden Romance: Book Five: The One True Pairing'._ "I found this in my bag last night and I _know_ you put it there."

The brunette twin sighed. "Alright, you got me."

"Why would you put this in my bag?"

"I was kind of hoping it would break the ice." She shrugged.

"So, your idea of an ice-breaker is hentai?"

Sakura shrugged. "You gotta admit, it would _definitely_ start a conversation."

Before Usagi could scold her sister, Ami came running up to them. "Usagi-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"Hello Ami-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"Girls, we're having a meeting at the shrine today; it's starting soon and I don't want you to miss it." The bluenette informed.

The twins faces held unreadable expressions. "Thank you for telling us, Ami-chan." Usagi formed a light smile on her face. The three girls walked silently to the shrine, all of them knowing that there will be issues when they get there.

* * *

 _Hikawa Shrine_

Ami, Usagi and Sakura stepped into the shrine to find Mamoru, the moon cats and the rest of the Inner Senshi already present. However, the girls didn't expect to see Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru there, as well. _'Why is Hotaru-chan here?'_ Usagi thought, nervously. She was indeed surprised to see the 12-year old soldier of silence, since she normally appeared when the world was ending.

"Before we start the meeting, we would like to introduce ourselves to our Sun Princess." Michiru stood up, along with Haruka and Hotaru, and walked up to Sakura. "Hello Sakura-san. I am Michiru Kaiou, Sailor Neptune."

"Nice to meet you, Michiru-san." Sakura shook the aqua-haired girl's hand.

"So, you're Koneko-chan's twin sister, eh?" Haruka smirked.

"...Yes."

The butch blonde stared at Sakura, then looked at Usagi and back at Sakura. "Well that's just great!" She pulled the twins into a big hug. "Now I have TWO little kittens." She said, causing the girls to laugh.

"The name's Haruka Tenou, and I'm Sailor Uranus." She said, after releasing the girls.

Finally, it was Hotaru's turn. "Hello Princess, my name is Hotaru Tomoe and I am Sailor Saturn."

Sakura smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet all of you!"

"Now that we're all acquainted with each, let's start the meeting." Ami proposed, as everyone took a seat. "Have the Outer Senshi been briefed about the enemy?"

"Yeah, but that's not what this meeting is about." Rei folded her arms.

Ami was confused. "Then what is it about?"

The raven-haired priestess turned to glare at the moon princess. "It's about this Baka-Usagi!"

The soldier of the Moon raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah you! Ignoring your boyfriend and going out with someone else!" Makoto exclaimed.

"How could you do that Mamoru-san, Usagi?!" Minako yelled. "He's your future husband!"

"No, he's not." Usagi stated, causing everyone to gasp and bear shocked reactions, save for Sakura and the Outer Senshi. Clearly, Setsuna had already told them about Usagi's love dilemma.

"What do you mean, I'm not?" Mamoru shot up from his seat. "Of course I'm your future husband!"

"Yeah, about that, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Let's go outside so we can have some privacy."

"No," He refused. "Whatever you're going to say to me, you can say in front of everyone else." Mamoru sat back down with his arms crossed.

Sakura did her best to hold in a smug laugh. _'You're going to regret that, Mamoru.'_

Usagi shrugged. "Alright then." She cleared her throat. "Mamoru, do you still think that we were lovers in the past, during the Silver Millennium?"

"What do you mean, 'think'?" Mamoru raised his eyebrow. "I _know_ that we were together during the Silver Millennium."

The blonde heroine chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, annoyed.

"You really are clueless." She said, still chuckling.

Mamoru blinked in confusion. "Then enlighten me."

"You see, after Sakura and I went to the Sun Kingdom to retrieve the Yellow Diamond, we not only restored the kingdom, we received our memories of the past."

"...Ok, so?"

"So, after I received my memories I remembered that Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were never together during the Silver Millennium."

"WHAT?!" The Inner Senshi, Luna and Artemis, and Mamoru all shared shocked reactions.

"That's right; I never loved you in the past. I resisted your advances and refused to marry you."

Mamoru gaped at Usagi. He waited for her to burst out laughing and say it was a joke, but she didn't. She remained serious and looked at him with blank eyes. "If what you're telling me is true, then..."

"Then it means I have no reason to be in a relationship with you." Usagi simply put and inwardly smirked when she saw Mamoru go pale.

"You're breaking up with me?!"

The moon princess nodded. "Yes."

"...I wish I had some popcorn.." Sakura whispered to Haruka, who was sitting next to her.

"..I know, right?" She whispered back, as the two silently hi-fived each other.

"But what about Crystal Tokyo?!" Mamoru argued. "What about Chibi-Usa?!"

"That's right, Usagi! Are you really going to destroy the future?!" Rei yelled.

"And kill your daughter?!" Makoto yelled.

"How could you do this, Usagi?!" Minako yelled.

Ami remained silent throughout all of this. She was just as confused as the other Inner Senshi, but she knew that Usagi had to have her reasons.

"Usako, I don't think you understand the magnitude of what you're doing." Mamoru stated. "Your actions could have _grave_ consequences. They could destroy the future!"

Usagi chuckled again. "That's where you're wrong. Again!"

"Wha?" He looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"Earlier this week, Setsuna-san came over to my house and gave me _very_ helpful information." All the senshi and cats listened with bated breath. "She told me that I could love whoever I want, and the future would still be safe. And as for Chibi-Usa, she simply told me not to worry. Chibi-Usa will still live." Usagi tried not to sound unsure with that last sentence. Even though Setsuna said not to worry, she didn't clearly state that Chibi-Usa would still live.

"...I-I can't believe this.." The Earth Prince put a hand to his forehead. "Are you really breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I am." She said sternly. "Mamoru, you don't treat me the way a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend; You constantly berate me, as if I'm your child, you insult me as if I have no feelings, and sometimes during our study sessions you openly flirt with Rei, as if I can't see or hear you. Whenever you take me somewhere with your college friends, you're always making jokes at my expense. And I do not want someone like that ruling and defending Earth beside me."

"Usako, this is ridiculous. You can't dump me just because you're too sensitive. And what about the Earth? I'm its protector! And what will you do without me to protect you?"

"Ha! Protector? You?" The moon princess burst out laughing and held her stomach.

The Earth Prince's cheeks reddened with anger. "I fail to see what's so hilarious."

Usagi calmed herself down and stopped laughing. "It's _hilarious_ because you call yourself Earth's protector, and you claim that I need you to protect me when you can't even protect yourself! You're always getting kidnapped and _I'm_ the one that has to save _you!_ "

"..That-That's not true!" He stuttered.

"Oh, yes it is! You got abducted by the Dark Kingdom, you were abducted by your old friend Fiore, you got jumped by that drag queen Fish-Eye, and you're hardly any help during battles! The Sailor Senshi do more work than you! I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with someone who I have to save all the time."

Mamoru was stunned, to say the least. "No, I refuse to believe that you, the girl who is always clinging to me, is ending our relationship."

"Believe it. I don't love you, and I don't to be with you anymore."

He narrowed his eyes. "Does that _Seiya_ have anything to do with this? Is he why you've suddenly stopped loving me?"

The blonde gave a dry laugh. "No, Seiya has nothing to do with this. To be honest, I've stopped loving you for quite sometime now. For a while, I've been feigning my affections for you."

"...You've been faking your feelings for me?"

Usagi shrugged. "Hey, one of the most important things in a relationship is knowing how to fake it."

Her statement made Mamoru, Makoto, Minako, and Rei's jaws drop, and it made Ami blush furiously and cover her mouth. Hotaru was quietly chuckling, while Sakura and Haruka were laughing out loud.

"Oh Usagi," Michiru said between elegant giggles. "How right you are." Haruka stopped laughing and gave her lover a curious look. The soldier of the Sea gave her girlfriend a subtle wink as reassurance.

"Well, I've said all I needed to say. And since there's nothing else to talk about, my sister and I are going to go home." Usagi stood up and stretched. "Come on, Nee-chan. Let's go, so we can get you ready for your special evening." She winked.

"Oh that's right, Imouto-chan!" Sakura got up and sauntered over to her younger twin.

"What special evening?" Minako scoffed. She wasn't too fond of the sun princess, mainly because of how well she and Yaten were getting along; sharing notes, eating lunch together, she still couldn't believe that Yaten got her front-row tickets to his last concert! "What exactly do you two do anyway?"

The twins looked at each other. "Sorry, can't tell ya." Usagi answered.

"And just why not?" The soldier of Venus huffed.

"Because it doesn't pertain to crazy bitches." She said casually. "See ya!" The twin princesses left the shrine, leaving behind the shocked Inner Senshi, the dumbfounded Mamoru, the still-chuckling Outer Senshi and the gaping moon cats.

* * *

A/N: "Yawns super loudly* ...3:30 in the morning...Don't have the energy to...put more thought into Author's Note...Read and Review... *Collapses on Pillow*


	15. Chapter 14: I'm Not a Great Person

A/N: Hey guys! What I have for you now, is a YatenXSakura chapter. Please enjoy! And leave a review when you're done!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

After the meeting at the shrine, the Tsukino sisters walked home, laughing the whole way.

"Oh little bunny, I'm so proud of you!" Sakura gushed, as they sat down on the bed in their room. "The way you gave it to Mamoru, oh man, I'm still laughing!" The brunette twin held her stomach while she laughed.

The blonde twin couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yeah, I know! But I don't think he's going to accept what I told him anytime soon."

"Well, he's gonna have to." The older twin nodded her head. "So Usagi, when are you gonna go on your next date with Seiya?"

"I don't know, but Seiya promises that it'll be fun." The younger twin giggled. "Which reminds me! We need to talk about your 'special evening' with Yaten-kun!"

Heat rose to the Solarian princess's cheeks. "But that's tomorrow!"

"That doesn't mean we can't go over all the bases!" The Lunarian princess stated. "That way you can be prepared for when Yaten-kun goes over all of _your_ bases!" She winked.

This time, Sakura's whole face turned red. "USAGI TSUKINO!" She grabbed both pillows on the bed and proceeded to pummel her sister.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to spice up my date with a trashy novel!" Usagi laughed, while withstanding the soft blows her twin was giving her.

The elder twin sighed, as she put down the pillows. "..Whatever, do we even _need_ to talk about this?"

"Yes! A girl's first date is important!"

"What makes you think that this is my first date?"

Usagi stared at her sister with a, 'Girl please, I know you haven't been on a date before' look.

"Alright, it's my first date. But I'm sure that it'll be fine..." She stated. "As long as I don't mess anything up and make Yaten not like me..."

"Of course it will be! And why wouldn't Yaten-kun like you? You're so great!"

Sakura frowned and she raised her eyebrows in confusion. "...I'm...what?"

"I said you're great!" Usagi wrapped her arms around her older twin. "You're a great person and the best sister ever!"

The brunette twin fought against the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. Instead, she returned her sister's embrace. "...You're so sweet, Imouto-chan.."

Soon, night fell and the sisters were sleeping in bed. Well, _one_ of them was sleeping. After what Usagi said to her, Sakura couldn't sleep. She felt uneasy after Usagi called her a great person and a good sister. She turned to her younger twin and was concerned at what she saw: Usagi had tears streaming down her face. _'What's wrong? Why is she crying?'_ Sakura wondered.

"..Nee-chan...why?" The blonde twin mumbled. The older twin's eyes widened. _'Me? She's crying because of_ me _?'_ She wiped away her twin's tears and held her close. Her little bunny was having a nightmare because of _her._ _'Could she still be upset over what happened eight years ago?'_ This made Sakura feel even worse. Even though she had reassured her sister that she wouldn't leave again, that still didn't stop her from crying in her sleep. _'How long has she had these nightmares?'_ She wondered sadly, as she thought back to the night she ran away.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Eight Years Ago..._

Sakura was up at 11:00 at night, filling a duffel bag with clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, mouthwash, other necessities, and a picture of her and her twin sister Usagi. It pained the little brunette that she had to leave her beloved baby sister. She shook away her tears and continued packing. As she was doing so, a little bunny woke up. "..Sakura? What are you doing?" Usagi asked, still half asleep.

"I'm leaving, Usagi." It pained her to say that.

That answer immediately jolted the younger twin out of bed. "Leaving? Why?" She asked as she ran up to Sakura. "Is this because of what dad did with that lady?"

Sakura was shocked; she didn't know that Usagi had witnessed what happened the other day. "Yes Usagi, it is. I can't keep lying to mom, but dad is making me. He said as long as I live here, I have to obey him. So I'm not going to live here anymore."

Tears were falling from Usagi's eyes. "Wh-Where will you go?"

Sakura was on the brink of tears as well. _'Please don't cry, Usagi..'_ "I can't tell you. I'm sorry baby sis, but this is goodbye." Sakura kissed Usagi's forehead then picked up her duffel bag and left, leaving her heartbroken sister behind.

While she was walking, she heard Usagi say, "Sakura... please come back..."

That nearly broke the older twin. _'I'm sorry, bunny...'_ She continued to walk downstairs, but quietly as not to alert her parents. She successfully left the house and walked to the nearest bus stop. She waited thirty minutes in the cold night before the bus came. The bus driver, not wanting to question why an 8-year old girl was alone at night, let her on the bus for free. When he asked her where she wanted to go, she gave him directions to a house in the Kansai region. _'I can definitely count on Great-Aunt Rangiku...'_

After a forty-five minute bus ride, Sakura was let off in front of her Great-Aunt Rangiku Haineko's house. She walked up to the door carefully with her duffel bag tightly gripped in her little hand. Gathering her courage, she repeatedly knocked on the door until she heard someone coming. "Alright, already!" Finally, a woman wearing a blue bathrobe opened the door. "Now, who the hell-" The woman looked down to see her 8-year old great-niece. "Sakura?"

"Hi Auntie..." Sakura greeted, nervously. Rangiku Haineko was a tall slender woman with long, wavy white hair, cool blue eyes, full lips, large breasts and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. It was hard to believe that she was 69-years old. Of course she had some wrinkles under her eyes, but they were hardly noticeable.

"Sakura, sweetheart! Come in! Come in! You must be freezing!" Rangiku let her great-niece into her home. After the little brunette took off her shoes and set down her duffel bag, Rangiku led her into the kitchen and made her some hot chocolate. "Now Sakura, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here so late at night by yourself?"

Sakura put her cup of hot chocolate down and explained to her great-aunt her situation. When she was done, Rangiku was furious. "That bastard!" She threw a cup across the room, causing it to shatter which lightly frightened the little brunette. "I can't believe that bastard Kenji would cheat on my dear niece and then force his own daughter to cover up his dirty little secret! I knew that piece of shit wasn't good enough for Ikuko! I can understand why you ran away! The only good thing he's ever done was make you and your sister!"

Sakura fiddled with her fingers. "...So Auntie, since you understand why I left, do you think-" She cut herself off. "Could you please let me live here with you?"

The great-aunt drew back a little. "Live here? I can understand why you would want to get away from your father, but what about your mother and Usagi?"

Tears threatened to spill out of the little one's eyes. "..I can't go back.. Not after I lied to mom. And Usagi.." She paused, the image of her younger twin crying flashed through her mind. "Usagi will be better off without me as a bad influence. She shouldn't be around her lying, poor excuse of a sister.."

Rangiku stared at her great-niece for a while. Could she really let her stay here and not tell her parents? Kenji had no right to know, but Ikuko would be worried sick! However, she could see how much Sakura didn't want to go back to her family. She let out a heavy sigh. "Alright Sakura, I'll let you live here and I won't tell your mother."

"..Thank you, Auntie.." Rangiku led Sakura to a spare room in her house where she would stay. It was a small room with two windows that had lavender curtains, a twin sized bed and a small pink carpet.

"Now if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." Rangiku informed, as she left the little girl alone to settle in.

After unloading her duffel, Sakura sat on the small bed and looked around the room. This would be her new home for a while. A tear slid down her eye, as she looked up at the ceiling. _'..Usagi...I hope in time you will forgive me...'_

 _*End Flashback*_

The older twin couldn't stop the deluge of tears. _'A great person wouldn't have kept secrets..'_ She looked at Usagi's sleeping form. _'And a good sister wouldn't have abandoned her baby sister like that..'_ Sakura released Usagi and turned away from her, feeling unworthy of holding her sister. She curled up in a ball and cried. _'I'm sorry, little bunny... I'm not the great sister you think I am...'_

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

 _Saturday Morning.._

At 9:00 in the morning, Usagi woke up feeling sad, as she rubbed her eyelids. _'Why am I still having these nightmares? Nee-chan's back now and I know she's not going to leave me again.'_ She was surprised to see that Sakura wasn't in the bed next to her. Normally, she would've slept in until noon. Since she was already up, Usagi decided to go downstairs and get breakfast. As she was walking down the stairs, she could smell pancakes.

"Mama, are you making pancakes?" She asked.

"Yes Usagi!" Ikuko yelled from the kitchen. "Come have some!"

Usagi didn't need to be told twice. She raced into the kitchen and found her sister eating pancakes and her mother preparing another batch for her. "Oh, Nee-chan! You got here before me!"

Sakura hesitantly looked up from her breakfast and playfully stuck her tongue out at Usagi. She still felt guilty about being the reason her twin had nightmares, but that didn't mean she was going to ignore her!

"Now you girls enjoy your breakfast and behave yourselves while I head to work." Ikuko recently got a job as a nurse at a local hospital. She needed the extra money, especially since Sakura had returned. However, this meant that she would be out of the house very often, and would hardly be home, the same goes for her husband. But this would benefit the girls, because of their Sailor activities. "There's lasagna in the oven if you girls get hungry!" She grabbed a dark green coat and headed out the door, leaving her daughters alone in the house.

"So Nee-chan, what's the plan?" Usagi asked, as she took a bite out of a delicious pancake.

"Plan for what?" Sakura slightly cocked her head to the side.

"For your date with Yaten!"

The elder twin sweatdropped. "Oh! Well, I haven't exactly put much thought into it.." She scratched the side of her head. "Besides, all I really need to worry about is my outfit! And you know what helps me when I have trouble figuring something out?" She smirked.

The younger twin gasped. "Sakura, please tell me you don't mean..."

"I do! It's time to go hentai shopping!" She cheered.

Usagi groaned, as she fell over comically. "Ugggh, you and your smut, Nee-chan!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "After I finish breakfast, I'm going to the bookstore to buy myself a new novel!"

The blonde twin rolled her eyes. "It's smut."

"It's a graphic novel!"

"It's smut."

"It's a popular bestseller!"

"It's smut!"

"Fine! But it's _well-drawn_ smut!" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

Usagi giggled, as she took another bite of her pancake. "Well then, if you want to get there before it becomes too crowded, you gotta finish your pancakes! I bet you can't finish before me!"

Sakura sat back down and picked up her fork. "Is that a _challenge?_ "

"Yes, it is!"

"Alrighty then! And to make it interesting, let's make a bet: If _you_ win, I'll do your chores for a month. But if _I_ win, you have to give _me_ money for my graphic novels for a month!"

Usagi shuddered at the thought of having to pay for her sister's hentai. "You're on!" The sisters began their eating race and finished what was left of their breakfast in under 10 minutes. Sakura held up her plate in victory, since she was the one to finish first. "I win! Pay up, little bunny!"

With a long exaggerated groan, Usagi trudged upstairs and came back down with her pink wallet. She took out some Yen and reluctantly handed the currency to her sister. "Have fun shopping for porn.." She said, sarcastically.

"I will!" Sakura winked as she merrily skipped upstairs. She brushed her teeth, showered and got dressed. She wore a yellow sweat top with a hoodie, black leggings and white sneakers. Her light brown hair was in its signature odango style. She went back downstairs and, after flaunting the money she won from Usagi in her twin's face, (making the blonde cringe and mutter something unintelligible) left to go to the bookstore.

* * *

 _Montrez-Moi L'Amour Bookstore_

Montrez-Moi L'Amour was a popular bookstore in the Juuban area. Sakura smiled when she walked up to the purple-painted building. She used to get children books from here when she was younger, but now that she was a teenager she mostly read drama and of course, lewd graphic novels. Once she stepped inside, her nose was assaulted by the tantalizing strawberry scent. It was a really pretty bookstore; the carpet was pink, the walls were painted a nice salmon color and hanging from the ceiling, were red heart shaped lanterns.

Sakura walked around the bookstore until she entered the adult section. She passed many different book series until she found the one she was looking for: The _Forbidden Romance_ series. _'Success!'_ She mentally cheered. She'd been waiting all week to buy the sixth book of the series, _'_ _Forbidden Romance: Book Six: Vengeful Lust'._ She approached the stand that was displaying multiple copies of the sixth book and was about to grab one when someone else grabbed it at the same time. She looked up to see that the fellow lover of hentai was her least favorite person: Minako Aino.

"You..." The senshi of Venus grumbled. "What are _you_ doing here?" She wore an orange tank top, pale yellow shorts that reached her knees and black and white converse sneakers. Her long blonde hair was held up by its usual red bow. She was obviously going for a casual look.

The senshi of the Sun narrowed her eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting the next _Forbidden Romance_ book." She snatched away the copy from Minako.

"Whatever.." Minako paused to pick up another copy. After a few seconds, she (unfortunately) spoke again. "What's the deal with you and Yaten-kun?"

Sakura blinked and willed herself not to blush. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on!" Minako rolled her head dramatically. "Sharing notes? Feeding him your lunch? Him giving you front row tickets to his group's concert?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So?!" The blonde senshi yelled in a whispery voice. "So are the two of you a couple?!"

This time, Sakura couldn't hold in her blush. "How-How is that any of your business?"

"It's my business because he's meant for _me!_ " The erratic blonde pointed to herself. "I have more in common with Yaten-kun than you do! We're both determined, gifted, charming! I could honestly go on, but I'll cut it here: Yaten-kun and I were meant to be together and there's no way he'd want to be with trash like you!"

Sakura's blood started to boil; she wanted nothing more than to take her romance novel and smack the arrogant blonde into next week, but she was in a bookstore filled with other people and she didn't want to desecrate the sacred area of yaoi and yuri with violence. Instead, she kept her cool; something she learned from her twin sister. A smug smile formed on her lips. "Are you done? Did you get it all out of your system, little baby?"

Minako's cheeks turned red with anger and embarrassment. " _What?!_ " She hissed.

"I can't believe you're so dense as to think that Yaten would even _talk_ to some obsessive fan like you! You two don't have a thing in common besides the fact that you're both senshi!" Sakura whispered that last part, as not to reveal their secret.

"Why, you little..." Minako's face was turning redder and redder by the second.

"Oh! You're looking a little red there, Minako!" The sun princess chuckled. "You should drink some water; it might do you some good."

Minako let out an angry sigh. "What good would it do?"

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe if you weren't so _thirsty_ all the time, you might actually have a shot at getting a boyfriend."

The soldier of Venus' mouth hung open and twitched slightly as if she was going to say something, but no words came out. Sakura smiled triumphantly as she sashayed away to the cash register. After she payed for her graphic novel, she confidently walked back home.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

"I'm home!" Sakura announced as she entered the house. She didn't even wait for a response from Usagi; She knew she wouldn't answer. It was 10:30, so the blonde twin must be in the living room watching her favorite show, _'Krystal and the Projections'._ The last time Sakura had interrupted her, Usagi threw a hardcover book at her face. Shuddering in fear, the brunette went upstairs to the bedroom. Once inside, she began reading her hentai novel. While she was reading, she couldn't help but worry about her date with Yaten. _'What if he doesn't like me?'_ She wondered. She didn't know that much about Yaten, other than that he can be rude, arrogant, pessimistic and sarcastic, which made Sakura wonder why he would want to go on a date with her. _'Could he be doing this just because we're allies?'_ She knew that Yaten and the other Starlights' reason for being on Earth was to help fight Lord Calamitas, but she didn't want to believe that was his only reason for being nice. _'Is he nice to me because I'm a princess?'_ The soldier of the Sun shook her head. That probably wouldn't be the reason; The only person Yaten would treat as royalty would be Princess Kakyuu which would make sense since she _is_ his princess. Usagi's words from last night rang in her mind. _'Why wouldn't Yaten-kun like you? You're so great!'_ Sakura shut her eyes painfully. _'No, I'm not..'_ With a sigh, the sun princess bookmarked her page and set her novel down on the nightstand next to her stuffed rabbit toy. _'Everything will be just fine..'_

 _Seven Hours Later..._

At 5:00, Sakura and Usagi were in their bedroom discussing the date and trying to figure out what the older twin was going to wear. "What are the two of you going to do?" Usagi asked, while going through Sakura's clothes.

"We're going on a nice walk through Aishiteru Park!" Sakura answered happily.

"Ohhhh! I love that park! It has a lot of cherry blossom trees!" Usagi gushed. "I wonder if that's why Yaten-kun wanted to take you there." She smirked.

The older twin blushed and laughed nervously. "Maybe it's just a coincidence?"

"Mm-hmm, sure it is." The younger twin smiled. "Now let's pick something cute for you to wear!" The twins spent fifteen more minutes looking for an outfit. Finally, they chose a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps and black flats. "Perfect!" Sakura exclaimed. "I should start getting ready. Yaten said he would pick me up at 5:30, and it's 5:15!"

"Right! I'll let you get ready while I watch the _Krystal and the Projections_ marathon downstairs!" Usagi exclaimed, as she sped downstairs, leaving her sister alone in their room.

The brunette shook her head in amusement at her twin's enthusiasm. She put on the yellow sundress and examined herself in the mirror. The dress reached her knees, showing off her long legs. It also showed cleavage; not a lot, just enough to keep you interested. Sakura smiled as she admired her reflection. _'Something's missing...'_ She thought. She looked to her rabbit toy on the nightstand. _'That's it!'_ She went over to the nightstand and removed the sun pendant from the stuffed rabbit and put it on. _'There!'_ She looked in the mirror once again. _'Let me just change one thing..'_ Sakura undid her hair from her odangos and let the auburn locks flow free. _'Now I'm ready.'_

 _Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Usagi yelled from downstairs. She opened the door and saw Yaten standing there. He wore a pink shirt with a black jacket with gold buttons over it, black pants and black and pink sneakers.

"Why hello there, Yaten-kun!" Usagi greeted.

"Hey, Usagi-san. Where's Sakura?"

"She'll be down soon. But tell me," The blonde folded her arms. "What are your intentions with my dear sister?"

The idol sweatdropped. "...Um...We're going on a walk through the park.."

"Ah yes, Sakura told me about that. How long do you plan on being there?"

"...For an hour or two.."

"Hmmmm... Alright. I trust that you will take care of her?"

"I will."

"Good! I hope you enjoy yourselves! But not _too_ much.." Usagi lowered her voice and glared. "You understand me, Yaten-kun?"

Yaten flinched. "...I-I understand.." He answered nervously. Yaten somewhat feared Usagi; From what Seiya mentioned to him, he knew she was gentle at heart and a very loving person, but she could also be quite fierce.

"Usagi, you better not be harassing Yaten!" The elder twin finally came downstairs.

"Oh no, Nee-chan! Of course not!" The younger twin giggled. "We're just having a nice chat! Right, Yaten-kun?"

Yaten sweatdropped. "...Uh.. Yeah, right.." He directed his gaze to his date. His eyes widened as he admired the sun princess, from her lovely dress to her beautiful, long auburn brown hair.

"Hi Yaten!" Sakura greeted sweetly.

The silver-haired idol cheeks turned crimson. "..Hey Sakura. You look great."

"Thank you! So do you!"

"Well, you two kids have fun! And Sakura, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Usagi said jokingly, calling back to what Sakura said to her before she went on her first date with Seiya.

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, Yeah. See you later, Imouto-chan!"

* * *

 _Aishiteru Park_

Yaten and Sakura walked peacefully through Aishiteru Park, where blossoms from multiple cherry blossom trees flew through the air. Both teens were quiet and nervous. In order to ease the tension, Sakura spoke first. "Thank you for bringing me here, Yaten. It's so beautiful here!"

 _'Not as beautiful as you..'_ He thought with a smile. "No problem. I thought you would like it here, with all the cherry blossoms and all.."

Sakura smiled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Aww, you're so sweet, Ya-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"YATEN-KUN!"

"IT'S YATEN KOU OF THE THREE LIGHTS!"

A group of fangirls instantly swarmed the teens, more specifically, they swarmed Yaten. Sakura was pushed away from her date by the overzealous girls. The brunette folded her arms and huffed. _'How rude! Don't they have enough common sense not to act like that in public?'_

"MARRY ME, YATEN!"

"CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

"NOTICE ME, SEMPAI!"

The fangirls continued to beleaguer Yaten, who was struggling to get back to his date. He caught her eyes and gave her an apologetic look.

"Yaten-sempai, will you go on a date with me?!" A fangirl with short red hair and hazel eyes begged, as she clung to Yaten's arm. Yaten shook her off and gave her a cold glare.

"No. I will _not_ go on a date with you. What you girls failed to notice is that I'm _already_ on a date. With _her!_ " He directed the crowd of girls' attention to Sakura, who was standing a few feet away and smiling shyly. Half of the girls wore confused looks on their faces while the other half wore angry ones.

"Why would you want to date _her?_ " One girl asked, as she raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"She doesn't look so special!" Another girl sneered.

"Yeah! She looks like a little slut!"

The girls continued to shout profanities at Sakura until a girl with wavy black hair and blue eyes stalked up to the Sun senshi. "Stay away from our Yaten, you little tramp!" She took her hand and slapped Sakura in the face with enough force to knock her down to the ground. Sakura held her cheek and stared at the girl with hatred in her eyes. Without saying a word, the brunette stood up and walked away, but not before looking at Yaten one last time. She ignored his pleading eyes and continued to walk.

"Now that the floozy is gone," The black haired girl walked back to Yaten with a confident smile on her face. "You can have some _real_ fun with _us!_ The name's Kumiko, by the way." Kumiko looked at Yaten seductively.

"Well Kumiko, get this through your thick skull," He said, harshly. "I am not _your_ Yaten and there is no way I would _ever_ want to go on a date with _you_ or _any_ of you awful girls!" He yelled at the whole crowd. "You're all terrible people for what you said and did to my date! She didn't do anything to any of you! And it's not like you had a chance with me anyway!" He spat out with venom. After seeing the hurt and guilty expressions painted on the girls' face, Yaten smirked with satisfaction and left to find his missing date.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood near a cherry blossom tree, under its large branches. The pain in her cheek had gone down, but that didn't make feel better. _'I can't believe I let myself get pushed around by some fangirls... What kind of soldier am I?'_ What hurt her more was that it happened in front of Yaten. _'He must think I'm such a weakling...'_ She rested against the tree and had her head held down in shame.

"Sakura!"

The brunette snapped her head back up in the direction of the voice; she looked to see Yaten jogging up to her. "Sakura! Are you alright?" He asked when he finally reached her.

Sakura hesitated. "..I'm fine.."

"What about your cheek? Does it still hurt?" He reached up to cup her cheek, sending a static shock to the girl's system.

"..I-It's better.." Sakura fought against the urge to blush. "..The pain has already gone down."

"That's good.." Yaten slowly removed his hand from Sakura's cheek. "I'm sorry about what happened back there, Sakura. I can't believe my stupid fans went that far. That shouldn't have happened to someone like you."

"Someone like me?" She blinked several times. "What do you mean?"

The silver-haired idol flushed bright pink. "I mean, you're such a great person and you didn't deserve to be treated like that."

This made Sakura frown and turn away. "No, I'm not."

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "You're not, what?"

"I'm not the great person you think I am..."

Yaten was surprised at the sun princess's negative view of herself. "What are you saying? Of course you are! You-"

"I AM _NOT!_ " She shouted, startling the concerned idol. "I'm not great!" Tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls. "I lied to my mother, I abandoned my sister, I left her to deal with those awful people, I make her have nightmares almost every night, I couldn't even defend myself against those crazy fans! I'm a _horrible_ person!" She covered her face with her hands and her shoulders shook with sadness.

Unable to handle seeing this sight anymore, Yaten removed Sakura's hands from her face, grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against the tree. Sakura's heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. Yaten leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Now you listen to me, you ridiculously sweet girl," He whispered sternly. "I won't have anyone speaking poorly of you. Not even yourself."

Sakura was taken aback by Yaten's stern, yet kind words. She decided to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind. "..Yaten, why are you so nice to me?"

Yaten paused before answering. "I'm nice to you because you're one of sweetest and most caring people I've ever met." He told her simply.

The brunette was shocked, to say the least. "...You-You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do." He pulled away to look her in the eyes, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I'm very straightforward with what I say; I say what I mean and I mean what say. I've noticed how helpful you are towards others and how you're always looking out for your sister. And there's no way a soldier who fights for love and justice could ever be horrible."

Sakura didn't know what to say; she didn't know Yaten thought so highly of her. She wanted to say something but in a swift motion, Yaten covered her mouth with his, kissing her lovingly. At first Sakura wanted object, but instead she closed her eyes and kissed back, matching Yaten's passion. They stayed liked for a little while, kissing under the cherry blossom tree as the blossoms fell near them.

Finally, Yaten broke the kiss; He was blushing furiously, as was Sakura who put a hand to her lips. "..So... Do you believe me now?" He asked.

Still not over the kiss, Sakura smiled and nodded. Delighted, Yaten took her hand and walked down the path with her. They were able to salvage their date by talking to each other. By doing so, they learned a lot more about each other; Sakura even confessed to Yaten about what happened eight years ago when she left Usagi. Yaten was angry; not at her, but at her father for making her keep his adultery a secret. He assured her that he understood why she left. When Sakura told him that Usagi was having nightmares, he comforted her and said that he was positive that she still loved her big sister and that she shouldn't feel guilty anymore.

They later decided to call it a night. At around 8:45, Sakura and Yaten stood in front of the Tsukino house, saying their farewells. Before Yaten left, he reached into his pocket and took out a cherry blossom from the park. He gently placed it behind her left ear and ran his other hand through her hair. "No matter what anyone says, you're a wonderful person." He told her, as he stopped playing in her hair to cup her cheek.

Happy tears escaped Sakura's eyes. "Thank you, Yaten." Yaten leaned in again kissed her on the lips, gently yet strongly. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with equal passion unaware that Usagi and Luna were watching them from the living room window with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

* * *

A/N: Firstly, I am _terribly_ sorry for the two month long wait. I've been busy with school. Second, this is the _LONGEST_ chapter I have _EVER_ written. It would've been shorter, but I couldn't find a good stopping point. There will be some more interaction between Eclipse Princesses (that's what I'm calling Sakura and Usagi) and the Inner Senshi in later chapters. Well, bye for now! I'll see you when I come back with chapter fifteen! :D


	16. Chapter 15: We'll Make Our Own Future

A/N: Hey, is it natural have dreams about your own story pairings? Oh well! Those dreams inspire me to write this story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters

* * *

Three weeks have past since Sakura and Yaten's date. They have gone on many more since then and have become nearly inseparable. The same could be said for Usagi and Seiya; the two have also gone on numerous dates, nourishing their relationship even more. The Eclipse Princesses happily dated their Starlights and fought alongside them against General Mortem's Kaiju. The twin princesses' guardian senshi had different views on their new-found loves: The Inner Senshi were jealous and bitter; Rei and Makoto were furious at Usagi for breaking up with Mamoru and potentially killing Chibi-Usa. Whenever they saw her away from Seiya, they harassed her and said she was selfish for destroying the future. However, the Lunarian princess did nothing more than shrug at her former friends' ignorant complaints. Minako was absolutely livid after learning that Sakura and Yaten were dating; She frequently accused the Solarian princess of stealing the love of her life and even tried to convince the silver-haired idol to leave Sakura. Thankfully, Yaten refused to listen to anything the covetous blonde had to say. And Ami was the only one who actually supported both of her princesses. Especially since she was in a secret relationship with Taiki. The only ones who knew about it, of course, were Usagi and Sakura.

The Outer Senshi, on the other hand, had different opinions. Haruka wasn't all that pleased that Usagi and Sakura were dating celebrities, especially ones that were soldiers from outside the solar system, but as long as they kept her little kittens happy (and didn't flirt with Michiru) she would support them. Michiru had little to no issues about their relationships; She was happy that Usagi had found someone to love her and treat her right and she was also glad that Sakura, her princess that she took the time to get to know, had found happiness with Yaten. Hotaru was delighted to know that her princesses had found love, but was worried since she didn't know for sure if Chibi-Usa would still be born. She was very close to the pink-haired future senshi of the moon. Setsuna never answered any questions about what these changes could do the future. She said that as long as the princesses were happy with their lives and could make their own choices the future would be safe. But no matter what any of the senshi said, Usagi and Sakura wouldn't let anyone get in the way of their relationships.

 _Sun Kingdom_

Meanwhile, Sailor Sun was in the Sun Kingdom training and practicing new attacks. After a few hours, she decided to take a break and walk around the castle. She was so glad that the castle and the whole kingdom was restored thanks to her and her sister. When she was done admiring her past home, she went upstairs to her bedroom. Once she was there, she sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

 _"Great work today, dear.."_

The kind voice grabbed Sailor Sun's attention as she looked to see the spirit of her father, King Radius. "Father!" The Sun Senshi stood up to greet her father.

 _"Excellent training today, Harmonia. You've become such a fine senshi."_ The armor-clad apparition praised.

Sailor Sun smiled. "Thank you, father."

 _"I have some presents for you."_

"Really? What are they?" She asked.

 _"As you must know already, Artemis and Luna were your mother's advisors during the Silver Millennium and now they advise your sister."_ King Radius started. _"When both kingdoms of the Sun and the Moon fell, I did what Serenity did; I put my own advisors in stasis until the time they were needed again. Now that time has come."_

The soldier of the Sun looked at her father with confusion. "Father, what do you mean?"

The Sun King smiled. _"Harmonia, meet your advisors."_ Two small balls of light appeared at the King's feet. When the lights died down, two cats could be seen: One of them was a male cat with orange fur, violet eyes and a sun symbol on his forehead and the other one, a female cat, had golden blonde fur (very similar to the moon princess' golden blonde hair), light green eyes and a sun symbol on her forehead.

"Greetings, Princess." The orange cat spoke. "I am Apollo."

"And I am Phoebe." The blonde cat spoke. "It's nice to meet you."

 _"They will be your advisors from now on."_ King Radius informed.

"Thank you so much, father!" Sailor Sun beamed.

 _"Your welcome. Until next time."_ The spirit of King Radius disappeared.

Sailor Sun smiled brightly then turned to her new advisors. "Come on, guys. Let's go to Earth."

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

Sakura and her sun cats finally made it back to the Tsukino residence on Earth. The brunette showed the cats around their new home and warned them to be careful not to speak in the presence of her human parents, Kenji and Ikuko.

"This is a lovely home, Princess." Phoebe complimented. "But where is Princess Serenity?"

"Thank you, but in this lifetime my name is Sakura and Serenity is Usagi." Sakura stated.

"Ah, thank you for clarifying. But where is your sister?" Apollo asked.

Just then, the front door opened and Usagi stepped inside with a flushed look on her face. She had just returned from jogging, something she'd taken up as a hobby. However, she was careful not to jog the same route as Mamoru. The Earth Prince didn't accept the break-up in the slightest. He continually called Usagi and left messages, trying to persuade her to come back to him. He even went as far as to insult Seiya, saying that she needed a "real man" to protect her, but all that did was make the senshi of the Moon hate him even more.

"How was your jog, little sister?"

Usagi scratched the back of her head "It was fine. How did the training in the Sun Kingdom go?"

"It went pretty great! Also, Radius-papa gave me some presents!"

"Presents? What kind of presents?"

"Ahem.." Apollo cleared his throat to draw Usagi's attention.

"Oh! Hello!" The sun cats jumped on Usagi's shoulders. "I remember both of you! Apollo and Phoebe! You were Radius-papa's advisors!"

"Nice to see you, Sereni- I mean Usagi." Phoebe smiled.

"Girls? What's going on?" Luna asked as she came downstairs.

"Is something wrong?" Artemis asked as he followed his counterpart. The white moon cat stopped living with Minako and started living with his princesses. He couldn't take the soldier of Venus' harsh attitude anymore so he asked Usagi if he could live with her, Sakura and Luna. Of course, the moon princess said yes.

The moon cats reached the living room where they came face to face with the sun cats. "Phoebe! Apollo!" They chorused, as they moved closer to them.

"Luna! Artemis!"

"It's great to see you again! How are you here?" Luna asked.

"His majesty, King Radius released us from stasis and appointed us as Sakura's advisors!" Phoebe answered.

"We'll be seeing a lot each other since Phoebe and I will be living here with you." Apollo said.

"Great, _more_ litter boxes to clean." Usagi joked, resulting in everyone laughing.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Phoebe jumped off of Usagi's shoulder and faced Sakura. "I have something for you." The blonde cat did a flip in the air and an object materialized. "Here is your Solar Pen." It was a bright yellow pen with an orange ring around its middle. On the top, it has an orange base with an orange piece that resembles a crown with small yellow gems around it and a large yellow gem in the middle. "It will help you with your Sailor duties by disguising you into whatever you want."

"Ooh! It's so pretty!" Sakura accepted her new Solar Pen.

"To use it, say 'Sun Power!' then say whatever you want to turn into."

Sakura nodded in comprehension. "Thank you, Phoebe!"

 _Beep! Beep!_

Suddenly, Usagi's phone started beeping, alerting her of a text message. "Sorry about that! I'll be in my room if anyone needs me!" She dashed upstairs to the bedroom, avoiding anyone's questions, and closed the door. She immediately sat on her bed (the other one finally came) and checked her phone. She blushed; It was a message from Seiya.

 _'Hey Odango! Wanna meet me somewhere today?'_

The blonde smiled and replied, _'Sure! Where do you want to meet?'_

 _'How about Ichi-No-Hashi Park in an hour? Would that work for you?'_

 _'Yeah! Definitely! See you there!'_ Content, Usagi set her phone down and thought about her relationship with Seiya. The ebony-haired idol was a very loving boyfriend. He appreciates Usagi and is very affectionate towards her. Seiya always listens to her concerns and thoughts and shows an interest in them. Whenever he has some free time, he takes her out on fun dates and is always open and warm around her. Plus, their personalities matched very well: They were both intense, vibrant, and outgoing people who could be a little silly sometimes, but would always be there for others when they needed them. And when they kissed... Seiya's kisses were always pleasurable; He tasted sweet and spicy at the same time. He always kissed Usagi with so much love and passion that it left her a little dizzy afterwards.

A stark contrast of her relationship with Mamoru...

The Earth Prince hardly showed any emotion other than annoyance towards Usagi at all. Mamoru just shrugged off anything she said and was on his phone for the majority of their dates. He did take her on a decent amount of dates, but mainly to the library and to museums and he was often aloof to her and acted embarrassed to be around her. Also, they weren't compatible: Mamoru is very serious and withdrawn and isn't one to share his thoughts or feelings, which is an antithesis of Usagi's relaxed, open, and emotional personality. Whenever she was upset about something or just needed talk, she tried to call Mamoru but he would either worm his out of it by saying he had work to do or stay on the line, but be totally inattentive. And when they kissed... Mamoru's kisses were...ok.. He tasted fine, but he never kissed Usagi with any emotion. His kisses were the same: strict and dull.

Usagi sighed. She had no regrets when she broke up with Mamoru; he wasn't good enough for her. However... she was still worried about Chibi-Usa... Setsuna _did_ say not to worry, but how could she not? She had no guarantee that the pink-haired girl would be born. _'No..'_ Usagi shook away these thoughts. _'I should trust Setsuna... She was really close to Chibi-Usa. If she wasn't going to be born, she would definitely be upset about it and it would show.'_ The moon princess clenched her fists. _'Stop worrying. Everything will be fine..'_

* * *

 _Ichi-No-Hashi Park_

Usagi waited on a bench in the park where she agreed to meet Seiya. "He's late.." The odango-haired blonde huffed. She'd been waiting over twenty minutes for her boyfriend to arrive. Finally, she heard footsteps approaching her. "Well, it's about time you got here!" She chided jokingly, as she stood up to face her Starlight. "It's rude to keep a pretty girl waiting, you kn-" Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. The face she was looking at didn't belong to Seiya. It belonged to Mamoru.

"M-Mamoru-san.." She stammered.

"Come on, Usako. What happened to Mamo-chan?" He stepped closer to her.

The Moon Senshi took several steps back. "I am not your 'Usako'." She glared. "Now please leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? Now don't tell me you've forgotten all the great times we've had together." The Earth Prince smirked.

"No, I haven't forgotten, because we never had any!" The Moon Princess spat back.

"Well, someone's gotten feistier in the past month." He kept moving closer to her. "But you _have_ forgotten some important things," His expressed hardened. "You are my future wife and the future mother of our future child!"

The blonde cringed at the mention of her future daughter. "No, I am _not!_ "

"Oh that's right, you're not." Mamoru chuckled bitterly. "You're the one who selfishly destroyed the future and killed our daughter!"

Usagi's tough front was nearly dissolved by Mamoru's harsh tone, but she stayed strong. "I haven't destroyed anything! And I haven't killed Chibi-Usa!"

"How do you know that _for sure?_ How do you know that your reckless and _selfish_ decision hasn't killed her?! I don't understand how you could just throw away your life for some heartthrob that'll probably be done with you soon and move onto another girl!" He shouted at her.

Usagi's blood started to boil. She wouldn't anyone talk that way about the one she loved. "Don't you _dare_ talk that way about Seiya! You know nothing about him!"

"That may be true, but do you know anything about him? Oh wait, it's _you_ he doesn't know. I bet you haven't even told him about Chibi-Usa." Mamoru crossed his arms and smirked arrogantly.

Usagi didn't know how to respond to that, because it was true. She _hadn't_ told Seiya about Chibi-Usa. She was planning on telling him, but she didn't know how! Telling someone about your time-traveling daughter and your future as the ruler of the world isn't exactly easy. She was about to say something, but was interrupted by a familiar husky voice.

"What's going on here?!" Seiya had finally arrived on the scene and immediately stood between Usagi and Mamoru. He glowered at the persistent college student. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm having a word with Usako. This doesn't involve you." Mamoru glared evenly.

"No, it involves me when you're harassing and upsetting my girlfriend!" Seiya countered.

The Earth Prince rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't get why anyone would want to date a girl who would _ruin her future_ and _kill her child!_ " He enunciated those last words purposely to distress Usagi. When he saw tears falling from the blonde's eyes, he knew he succeeded. With a smirk, he turned on his heel and left.

"Bastard..." Seiya grumbled then turned his attention to his crying girlfriend. "..Odango, are you-" Too distraught and upset to answer, Usagi ran away from the dark-haired idol.

"Odango, wait!" Seiya called, as he chased after her.

* * *

 _Fruit Parlor Crown_

Meanwhile, Sakura was at the Fruit Parlor Crown sitting at the booth talking to the waiter and son of the café's owners, Motoki Furuhata.

"One chocolate milkshake, Motoki-onii-san!" Sakura chirped.

"Coming right up, Usagi-chan." Motoki said (mistakenly) as he prepared the brunette's drink.

Sakura giggled. "Hey Motoki! Usagi doesn't have light brown hair, does she?" She patted her hair.

"Huh?" He looked back. "Sorry about that, Sakura-chan. I'm still getting used to the twin thing." Motoki gave Sakura her milkshake.

"Thank you!" She took a large sip of her chocolate milkshake.

Motoki chuckled. "It's so funny how much you're like your sister. Most twins have different personalities and can't stand each other."

"Except for me and Usagi!" The Sun Senshi beamed. "We share a special connection that can't be broken!"

The auburn haired waiter chuckled again. "Yup. So much like Usagi-chan."

Shortly after, a little girl entered the café and approached the booth. Being too short for Motoki to see her, she sat on one of the booth stools next to Sakura. "Excuse me." She said, drawing the attention of both teens.

"How can I help you, little miss?" Motoki asked.

"I think I left a toy here.." The little girl stated. "It's a big ball that looks like a cat."

"Hmmm, let me look in the back..." Motoki left to go to the back of the café. Meanwhile, Sakura observed the little girl; She had blackish-brown hair tied in flower-shaped odangos and puffy pigtails. She wore a standard elementary school girl blue sailor uniform. For some reason, Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away from her. _'Why do I feel so... familiar with this girl?'_

Soon, Motoki came back with a ball-shaped toy that resembled a cat. "Is this your toy?" It was yellow with green eyes and an antennae sticking out of its head. It bore a strong resemblance to Phoebe. Sakura, of course, noticed this.

"HUUH?!" She gaped.

"Yes! This is it!" The girl smiled, as she took back her toy. She turned to Sakura who was still staring. "What is it?" She asked, curiosity showing in her green eyes.

 _'Those eyes...I_ know _those eyes...'_ Sakura closed her mouth and answered the little girl. "Umm, nothing! It's just that your toy looks a lot like my cat!"

The little girl blinked a few times. "Really? Phoebe-P looks like your cat?"

"EH?!" Sakura sweatdropped. _'Phoebe-P?! What the heck?!'_

"Oops.." The girl put a hand to her mouth. "I gotta go. Bye!" She hopped off the booth stool and dashed out of the café with her toy.

"What a funny little girl." Motoki stated as he went back to work.

"Yeah..." Sakura stared the entrance doors of the fruit parlor. _'But just who was she?'_

* * *

 _Ichi-No-Hashi Park_

After thirty minutes of running, Usagi stopped and took in her surroundings. She was still in the park and there were many people around: friends, couples, and even parents with their children. The sight of a happy family filled the Moon Senshi with sadness and longing. She ran over to the nearest tree, sunk down near it and cried her heart out. "...Chibi-Usa...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Seiya had also been running, looking all over for his Odango. _'Where did she go? Why did she run off?'_ He was about to continue his search when he saw Usagi crying by a tree with her head in her lap. He quickly made his way over to her and gently rested his hands on her trembling shoulders. "...Odango..."

"..S-Seiya..." Usagi sobbed.

"..It's ok, I'm here..." Seiya crouched down beside her and pulled her into a caring embrace. He calmly shushed her as she cried into his chest.

"..I'm sorry, Seiya..." She managed to say. "I'm being such a baby..."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." Seiya tried to comfort, but unknowingly added another stab wound to the moon princess' heart. "Hey, why don't I take you somewhere else? Somewhere fun?" He offered.

The blonde pulled away from Seiya and slowly nodded.

"Come on." He instructed.

"...Where are we going?" Usagi asked, quietly.

Seiya only smiled and put a finger to his lips. "It's a surprise."

* * *

 _Amusement Park_

Seiya's surprise location was an amusement park just south of Ichi-No-Hashi Park. They went on many rides and ate a whole lot of snacks (Well, _Usagi_ ate a whole lot of snacks while Seiya's wallet cried out in agony). Finally, they went on a ferris wheel to get some privacy. Seiya and Usagi sat across from each other and looked out the window, taking in the sights.

"Did you have fun today, Odango?" Seiya asked, still concerned about his girlfriend's emotional state.

"Mm-hmm. I sure did." Usagi smiled. She was still daunted by Mamoru's words, but she would put on a happy face for Seiya.

"Well, that's great to hear. I can't imagine anyone spending time with me and _not_ having fun." He flashed a cocky smile.

The blonde gigged. Seiya always knew how to make her happy. She nearly forgot why she was upset.

"So, Odango... " Seiya's tone was filled with concerned and his eyes were filled with worry. "Will you tell me why you were so upset?"

Nearly. She _nearly_ forgot. The Moon senshi's happy demeanor crumbled and sad features reappeared on her pretty face. "...I-I don't know if I can.." She whimpered.

Even more concerned, Seiya got up from his seat and went over to Usagi, not afraid that the compartment was still moving. "It's ok.. You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said, holding her hands.

Usagi nodded slowly. After taking a deep breath, she told Seiya about her battle with the Black Moon Clan, her future as Neo-Queen Serenity, and the toughest part...Chibi-Usa... When Usagi was done, Seiya was completely stunned.

"..Wow..." He whispered. "That's a lot to bear on one's shoulders..."

"Uh-huh..." She mumbled, with a sad smile.

"...And to you think that you... and Mamoru... have a child together.." Seiya tried to say without vomiting. The thought of Usagi having sex with anyone else, especially someone as awful as Mamoru, made him sick to his stomach. "I'm so sorry, Odango..."

"Don't be sorry, Seiya... it's not your fault." Usagi soothed.

"No, but it is..." He said, sadly as he let go of her hands. "If I hadn't pursued you, and stolen your heart away from that guy, this wouldn't have happened... Your daughter would still be alive..."

The moon princess was surprised. She grabbed Seiya by the shoulders. "No! Don't blame yourself! You had nothing to do with this!" Tears, once again falling from her eyes. "I stopped loving Mamoru a long time ago! I only stayed with him for the sake of Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa!" Her voice was breaking with sadness.

"Odango..." Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi and held her close.

"...And when I found out from Setsuna-san that I didn't need to be with him, I was so happy..." She admitted. "But I couldn't stop worrying about Chibi-Usa... and the others haven't been making it better..."

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked.

"Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan all said that I was being selfish and that I ruined _everything!_ " She cried even more. "They said that I killed Chibi-Usa and that I don't deserve to be Sailor Moon or the future Queen! I feel so horrible..."

"No." Seiya said sternly.

Usagi looked up at him. "..Huh?"

"Don't feel horrible just because a couple of crazy girls are spouting nonsense!" Seiya declared. "You said that Setsuna-san told them the future would be alright, so why can't they just accept that and stop bothering you? You are a great senshi and I'm sure you will be a great queen! They shouldn't be treating their princess that way and if they're going to keep acting like that, then they don't deserve to be your friends or guardians!"

"Seiya..." Usagi breathed, touched by the amount of concern and admiration Seiya had for her.

"Look Odango," The ebony-haired idol calmed down. He ran a hand through Usagi's hair as he spoke. "I may not have been a part of your life for very long, but I know you well enough to know that you would _never_ give up on someone and would do whatever you could to help them because you have such a pure heart."

Usagi blushed. She remembered when she fought against Death Busters, Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90. During that time, the Outer Senshi had feared the awakening of Sailor Saturn and tried to kill poor Hotaru. Being the optimistic saint that she is, Usagi didn't let that happen. She went against Uranus and Neptune and saved the little senshi of destruction, even though the world was nearly destroyed. But if she _hadn't,_ she wouldn't have achieved her 'Eternal' Form, defeated Queen Nehellenia, and Haruka and Michiru wouldn't be able to enjoy their lives. Now the two, along with Setsuna, are happily raising Hotaru as their daughter.

"Don't let anyone decide your future, Odango.." Seiya whispered lovingly in her ear. "We'll make our own future. _Together._ "

"..Seiya!" Usagi wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck, as happy tears streamed from her eyes.

"Hey Odango, didn't I tell you this before?" He spoke sweetly to her as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "No tears. They don't suit you."

Usagi smiled warmly at her boyfriend. They were about to kiss when the blonde's communicator went off. With a nervous laugh and a flushed face, she answered. "Hello?"

"Usagi!" Sakura's frantic voice was heard.

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"There's an attack at Hikawa Shrine! Please hurry!"

"Right!" The blonde signed off. She looked to Seiya who had the same determined look she did. As soon as they got off the ferris wheel, they hastily left the amusement park and hurried to the shrine.

* * *

 _Hikawa Shrine_

Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter arrived at Hikawa Shrine to see the Inner Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker fighting three female humanoid creatures: The first creature was a dark-skinned female with black curly hair and bull horns on the sides of her head. A red gem was on her forehead and she had two sets of glowing red eyes. She wore a black tattered tube top and a black shredded skirt. Her hands were clawed and her feet were hoofed.

The second creature was a pale female with short gray spiky hair, resembling a porcupine. There was a red gem on her forehead and she had two sets of glowing red eyes. She wore a gray one-shoulder crop top and a knee-length gray skirt with a small slit on the right side. Her hands and feet were clawed.

The third creature was a tan-skinned female with a large plume of orange hair, resembling a lion's mane. There was a red gem on her forehead and she had two sets of glowing red eyes. She wore an orange-red bikini top, which was clearly too small for her, as it showed off her large bust, leaving little to imagination. She also wore a skirt consisting of orange petals; there was a hole in the back to make room for her lion tail. Her hands and feet were sharp claws.

The porcupine-like creature swiftly bowed her head and launched sharp quills at Sailor Mercury. Seeing this, Sailor Moon used her power to protect her.

"Shield of Serenity!" A pink shield with a golden crescent moon saved Mercury from the quills. The soldier of ice smiled at her leader with appreciation.

"Oh look at _these_ two, showing up late to the party." The porcupine girl sneered.

"Who are you three?!" Fighter demanded, as she stood in a fighting stance.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," The lion creature started. "I am Leona."

"I am Taura." The bull creature stated.

"And I am Ericius." The porcupine girl stated.

"We are three of Lord Calamitas' loyal warriors and we are here to collect the Yellow Diamond and the Silver Crystal for him." Leona informed. She directed the gaze of her four red eyes to Sailor Moon. "So moon girl, you and your sister better hand over your crystals and we _might_ let you live."

Sailor Moon hardened her expression. "Never!"

"Have it your way." Leona growled as she summoned a ball of electrical energy in her hand, which she fired at Fighter and Sailor Moon. Luckily, the couple evaded the attack.

Tuxedo Mask threw three magical roses at Leona, but the lion-girl caught them in her hands; two in one hand and one in the other. "Is that the best you've got, cape boy?" Leona used her power to set the roses on fire. "You're gonna need more than a couple of roses to beat _me!_ " She threw the flaming roses at the masked man, who quickly evaded.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter fired her attack at Taura, but the bull-like girl stopped it with her clawed hands.

"You messed with the bull, now you get the horns!" Taura growled, as she charged at Jupiter, but the soldier of lighting grabbed her by her horns in an attempt to stop her. "You may be strong, but you can't hold me forever!" She grumbled, as she tried to impale Jupiter with her horns.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars fired her rings of fire at the the bull creature, sending her flying. Taura shook her head as she got back up and glared at the fire senshi.

"How dare you?!" Taura yelled. She grew even angrier when she saw the color of Mars' uniform. "Red... I hate the color red!" She fired deadly eye beams at Sailor Mars. She managed to dodge, but the beam grazed her left arm.

"OWWWWW!" She yelled in pain.

Sailor Moon stifled a laugh. Even though these animal-kaiju girls were their enemies, she couldn't help but laugh at Sailor Mars' pain. The same goes for Sailor Sun; she couldn't help but chuckle a little, despite the glare the soldier of Mars gave her. Focusing back on the battle, the Sun Senshi raised her tiare.

"Harmonious Bombs!" Explosive balls of yellow light erupted from the tiare and blasted Taura and Ericius, nearly knocking them down the shrine's steps.

"You little brat!" Ericius shrieked. "I'm gonna turn you into a pincushion!" She bowed her head to fire her deadly quills.

" _Not_ gonna happen!" Healer yelled as she raised her Star Yell. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Her attack hit Ericius and Taura dead on, severely damaging them. _'I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my dear blossom.'_ The Starlight gave her girlfriend a suave smile. The sun princess noticed this and blushed. Even on the battlefield, the silver-haired Starlight could make heat rise to her cheeks.

Sailor Venus took notice of the exchange and frowned. _'_ I'm _the one who Healer should be smiling at..'_ She thought enviously, then turned to Ericius and Taura who were struggling to get up. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She ensnared the two Kaiju girls in her chain.

"You're not the only who can trap people, blondie!" Leona declared. The red gem on her forehead glowed, then her whole body was was surrounded by an electrical orange aura. She lifted her right foot and stomped it on the ground, causing it to briefly shake, and sending waves of electricity to the spots where each senshi was standing. That electricity wrapped around the girls and Tuxedo Mask, binding them.

Shortly after, Taura and Ericius broke free of Venus' chain and stood beside their leader, Leona. "Now that you're all standing still, we can finish you quickly and get those crystals." The three animal-kaiju girls sauntered over to the trapped senshi, with each of their eyes glowing, about to fire deadly eye beams at them.

"Stop right there!" Two high-pitched voices yelled, causing the kaiju girls to stop in their tracks and look in the direction of the voices. Even the 10 warriors turned their heads to see who had arrived on the scene and when they did, they saw two little girls in sailor suits.

* * *

A/N: Whoo! That took a lot out of me! I'm sure you guys can guess who the two surprise guests at the end are. ;) I will _immediately_ get to work on the next chapter, because I am _very_ excited about it! Please leave a review, and I'll see you when I come back with chapter sixteen! :D


	17. Chapter 16: The Future Meets the Present

A/N: Ok, my prediction of you guys figuring out who the two little girls are came true. But I feel the need to say this: CHIBI-USA'S APPEARANCE WILL STAY THE SAME! Also, she won't be a brat. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter! And feel free to leave a review when you're done! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Two high-pitched voices yelled, causing the kaiju girls to stop in their tracks and look in the direction of the voices. Even the 10 warriors turned their heads to see who had arrived on the scene and when they did, they saw two little girls in sailor suits. One of them had pink hair in cone-shaped odangos and wore a pink and red sailor uniform. She was none other than Sailor Chibi Moon.

Sailor Moon was more than surprised to see her future daughter. "...Chibi-Usa..." Her voice barely a whisper.

"Chibi-Usa?" Fighter repeated. She stared at the pink senshi with confusion and interest. _'This is Odango's daughter?'_

The other girl had blackish-brown hair in flower-shaped odangos with red covers on them and feather clips in her hair. Her sailor uniform consisted of a white leotard with a yellow sailor collar that had two white stripes, an orange bow that had her yellow brooch affixed to it, and a yellow skirt with an orange back bow. She had on a gold tiara with a yellow gem in the center and yellow choker with a yellow heart. Her gloves were white with yellow elbow pads. She wore yellow knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top.

"Who are you brats?!" Leona demanded, annoyed.

"From the future, for love and justice! We are apprentices to pretty sailor suited soldiers!" They cried out in unison.

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" She posed.

"And Sailor Chibi Sun!" She posed alongside Chibi Moon.

"In the name of the future Moon..."

"And the future Sun..."

"We will punish you!"

The Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask's jaws dropped to the ground and Sailor Sun's eyes were as wide as saucers. _'HEEEHH?! Chibi Sun?!'_

"Great, more sailors to deal with..." Ericius grumbled.

"Come on Chibi Sun!" Chibi Moon summoned her Pink Moon Stick and Chibi Sun summoned her Yellow Sun Stick.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A massive array of pink hearts were fired from the Pink Moon Stick. Surprisingly, the attack was more effective than it was in the past. The hearts hit Taura and Ericius, but not Leona who jumped out of the way. The lion-kaiju was about to pounce on the two small senshi, but Chibi Sun stopped her.

"Yellow Candy Heart Attack!" Chibi Sun shot multiple yellow hearts at Leona, resulting in her falling on top of her comrades.

"Chibi Moon Cutters!" Sailor Chibi Moon launched pink crescent moons at the tethered senshi, freeing them from their electrical bondage. "Now Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon nodded, as her moon insignia glowed. A large crescent moon appeared underneath the three Kaiju girls. "Crescent Moon Crystal Cage!" The crescent moon glowed and turned into a crystal ball which trapped them. "Crystal Cage Detonation!" The crystal ball glowed and exploded, destroying the Kaiju inside, ending the fight. As soon as it was over, Sailor Moon ran over to Chibi Moon and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Chibi-Usaaaaa! I'm so glad you're ok!" Happy tears streamed down her face.

Chibi Moon sniffled. "...You're still...such a crybaby.." She joked, since she was crying as well.

"It's so nice to see you again, Future Queen!" Diana chirped as she curled up behind Chibi Moon's boot.

Appearing from the sidelines, were Luna, Artemis, Phoebe, and Apollo. The moon cats were surprised and glad to see their future daughter. "Diana!" They immediately ran over to her, with Phoebe and Apollo following them.

"Mama! Papa!" Diana nuzzled against her parents.

"Luna, Artemis, who is this kitten?" Apollo asked.

The moon cats looked at each other and blushed. Finally, Artemis answered. "This is Diana, our future daughter."

"Your _daughter?!_ " Apollo and Phoebe yelled in surprise. Behind Chibi Sun's boot, giggling could be heard. "Who is that?" Phoebe asked.

Coming out of hiding, was a bleach-blonde kitten with green eyes and a sun symbol on her forehead. "Hello!" She mewed.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm Stella! I'm Sailor Chibi Sun's advisor and your daughter! Nice to meet you!" Stella greeted warmly.

It was the sun cats' turn to blush. "..Our...daughter?" Apollo said slowly. He and Phoebe looked at each other, then abruptly looked away, still blushing.

The Chibi Senshi giggled before releasing their transformations. Sailor Sun instantly recognized Chibi Sun's civilian identity.

"You! You were that girl from the café!" Sailor Sun made her way over to the little girl.

The little dark-haired girl scratched her head. "Oh, that's right... We haven't been properly introduced..."

"That's right! Girls? Remember your introductions?" Diana reminded.

"You know how important it is to present yourselves properly." Stella chided.

The little girls looked at each other and blushed. They curtsied and introduced themselves; Chibi-Usa went first.

"Hello everyone, I am Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. I am the daughter of King Seiya and Neo-Queen Serenity. I am the heiress to the throne of Crystal Tokyo. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And I am Princess Tsubaki Small Lady Harmonia. I am the daughter of King Yaten and Neo-Queen Harmonia. I am the heiress to the throne of the Sun Kingdom. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"HUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH?!" Everyone exclaimed. Fighter, Healer, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun all looked like they were going to have heart attacks.

"HOLD ON!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Just what is going on?! How the hell is Chibi-Usa still alive and who is this other girl?!"

 _'Did she_ not _hear my introduction?'_ Tsubaki thought, as she raised an eyebrow at the fire senshi.

"Allow me to shed some light on things.." A familiar mysterious voice was heard. Sailor Pluto arrived with her garnet rod in hand.

"Puu!" The future princesses exclaimed.

"Hello, Small Ladies." Pluto smiled. "Let's take this discussion inside." She suggested. Soon, everyone was back in their civilian forms and were sitting in the shrine waiting for the long-desired explanation from Setsuna. "Alright, now I'm sure everyone is eager for some answers."

"That's an understatement." Mamoru snorted. "Now, can someone please tell me how Chibi-Usa is alive if _she,_ " He tilted his head to Usagi. "Broke up with me and ruined the future?" He asked with venom.

"Usagi-san did _not_ ruin the future." Setsuna stated sternly. "Crystal Tokyo is still thriving."

"Then how is Chibi-Usa still alive?" Mamoru asked. "And what's this nonsense about 'King Seiya'?"

"And King Yaten?" Minako asked, already fearing the answer.

Setsuna took a deep breath. "When Usagi-san ended her relationship with Mamoru-san, it _did_ alter the future, but it wasn't drastic." She started. "When she gained feelings for Seiya-san, the future was changed and he became Small Lady Serenity's father and the King of Crystal Tokyo instead of Endymion."

"WHAT?!" Rei, Minako, Makoto and Mamoru yelled. Ami stayed quiet next to Taiki, but the look of shock was painted on her face, as well as a deep blush. Seiya would've fainted, had Usagi not been sitting next to him and supporting him. But the Odango-haired blonde was as stunned as her lover.

"...You mean... Chibi-Usa will be mine and _Seiya's_ child?" Usagi and Seiya looked at each other and blushed deeply.

"...And Tsubaki...She's...is she..." Sakura said slowly, starting to understand as she looked to Yaten, sitting next to her.

The soldier of Pluto smiled. "Small Lady Harmonia, or Tsubaki-chan is the daughter of Sakura-san and Yaten-san in the 30th Century." Sakura and Yaten blushed furiously as they looked at Tsubaki, who had a sheepish smile on her face, then back at each other.

" _WHAT?!_ " Minako screeched in horror. _'Sakura is going to have Yaten's child?! That is so_ _unfair!'_

 _'Of course..'_ Sakura thought as she looked at her future daughter. _'That's why I recognized her eyes. They're the same as Yaten's...'_

"By that time, Sakura-san will become Neo-Queen Harmonia and rule the Sun Kingdom in the future alongside her spouse, King Yaten." Setsuna continued. She stood up and raised her garnet rod, projecting holographic images of the Future Queens. Seiya and Yaten stared in awe at their girlfriends' future forms.

"..Wow.." Sakura breathed as she looked at the image of her future self. Her face was more refined and adult-looking and her hair had grown much longer, but stayed in its odango style. She wore a crown with orange gems on her head. Her dress was a slightly altered version of the one she wore as a princess: It was still a shining yellow, but the shoulder pieces were gone and the back bow was larger and billowy. "..I can't believe that I'm going to be a Queen, a wife and a mother..."

"NO!"

Everyone looked at Mamoru who had an outraged look on his face. "There is no way this can be true! Chibi-Usa was born from me and Usagi! How could this gender-changing alien be her father?!"

"And the same goes for Yaten and that Tsubaki kid!" Minako yelled. "Yaten can't be her dad if he's really a 'she'! Sakura must've slept with someone else!"

The Sun Princess glared at the soldier of Venus and was about to let loose a couple of curse words that the kids shouldn't hear, but Yaten spoke first.

"As much as I would _hate_ to agree with them," Yaten glowered at Minako. "How could Seiya and I be fathers and Kings? Our male forms are disguises..."

"Yes, but they _are_ fully-functional." Setsuna stated while trying to retain a smile. Yaten and Seiya blushed and looked down. "And whenever there is a serious diplomatic or business event, you take your 'King' forms. But around the palaces and for casual trips you stay in your true female forms."

"Um, _hello?_ That still doesn't explain how _Seiya_ could be Chibi-Usa's father!" Makoto crossed her arms. "Wasn't she born from Usagi and Mamoru?"

The time senshi sighed. "Not necessarily. When you first met Small Lady Serenity, she _was_ the child and Usagi-san and Mamoru-san, but love is also an important factor of a child's existence. Chibi-Usa-chan was a child born out of love, and when the love between the Prince and the Princess started to disappear, so did Chibi-Usa. She started to destabilize and flicker in and out of existence. If Usagi-san stayed in her love-less relationship with Mamoru-san, Small Lady would have ceased to exist."

Everyone in the room went dead silent after that explanation. Mamoru looked at the pink-haired girl with disbelief, while she stared at him with a blank expression.

"But thankfully, Usagi-san took her own feelings into consideration and ended that relationship and once she found love with Seiya-san, Small Lady Serenity stabilized and became stronger than ever. Which is why her Pink Sugar Heart Attack was stronger than it used to be thanks to the power she inherited from Seiya-san. Mamoru-san didn't have much power to give." Setsuna concluded, letting the information sink in.

"And that power will come in handy." Chibi-Usa spoke up. "Since Tsubaki and I will be staying here for a while to help fight the enemy."

"Also, so we can get more training as senshi." Tsubaki added.

"It still astounds me that you're time travelers." Taiki said. "I used to think that was just fiction, but I guess anything is possible."

The future senshi of the sun giggled. "You're not as skeptical as Mercury and Kori-chan said you might be."

Taiki looked to his girlfriend. "What have you been saying about me, Ami?" He smirked.

Ami raised her hands innocently and blushed. "No no! It is the future me that is saying things! And Who is Kori-chan?"

"She's your daughter!" Tsubaki answered.

"SAY _WHAT?!"_ Rei, Minako and Makoto screeched.

"D-Daughter?" Ami and Taiki were blushing like mad.

"Why would Ami-chan have a daughter with Taiki-san?!" Rei yelled.

"Unless...Ami-chan! Are you and Taiki-san together?!" Minako demanded to know.

"How long has this been going on?!" Makoto yelled.

"Oops.. Sorry, Ami-chan..." Tsubaki apologized.

The soldier of Mercury seemed to be in a daze. "...It's fine, Tsubaki-chan.. They were bound to find out eventually." She assured. "...But to find that Taiki and I will have a child, It...It's just..." Poor Ami couldn't handle it anymore; she collapsed in Taiki's arms. All the new information overloaded her.

"Is she ok?" Chibi-Usa asked, concerned.

"She's fine, she's just passed out is all." Taiki said, as he cradled the bluenette in his arms. "So, Kori...my daughter... What is she like?"

The cousins smiled at each other. "She's takes after both of her parents." Chibi-Usa said.

"Well, I must take my leave." Setsuna stood up. "I still haven't told all this to the other Outer Senshi. They will need to be up to date with this information."

"Wait!" Mamoru stood up and caught her arm. "If I'm not king in the future, then what happens to me?"

Setsuna yanked her arm away. "I am sorry, but I cannot disclose any more information about the future. Farewell." The time senshi exited the shrine.

"And I should bring Ami home." Taiki carried his unconscious girlfriend in his arms as he too, left the shrine.

After an awkward silence, Seiya spoke. "Hey Odango, why don't Yaten and I take you and Sakura home? Then we can get to know our daughters!" He ruffled Chibi-Usa's hair.

The Moon Princess smiled. "Sure! Luna, Artemis, Diana, let's go!" She called.

"Phoebe, Apollo, Stella, you guys too!" Sakura called.

The cats of the sun and moon followed their respective masters out of the shrine, leaving Mamoru, Rei, Makoto, Minako alone. The four of them were radiating anger, embarrassment, confusion, and jealousy. Oh yeah, a storm was brewing, and it'll be a big one...

* * *

A/N: Yup. All that happened, and even more stuff will happen. And if you think that I used up all my creative juices writing this chapter, you are _wrong!_ I've got more tricks up my sleeve! Well, it's nearly 2:00 in the morning, so I should probably go to sleep! Leave a review if you liked this chapter and I'll see you when I come back with chapter seventeen! :D


	18. Chapter 17: Sundaes and Bunny Clones

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and that you'll all have a Happy New Year! As a late Christmas present and New Year's gift, I give you this chapter! Have fun reading! And please feel free to leave a review when you're done! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

After the battle with the Kaiju girls and the shocking revelations at the shrine, the Tsukino twins, the Tsukino cousins, Seiya and Yaten all went to the Tsukino house to relax. They were all in the living room talking.

"I still can't believe I have a daughter." Sakura said as she looked at her future daughter.

Tsubaki giggled. "Believe it."

"You'll get used to it." Usagi smiled. She looked to Chibi-Usa who was happily talking to Seiya. She still couldn't believe she was alive; For a while, Usagi had been tormented (by others and herself) with the assumption that she had killed her child and ruined the future. Now, sitting in her living room was her future daughter, alive and healthy, telling her future father stories about Crystal Tokyo.

"Really? We live in a palace made of crystal?" Seiya asked, fascinated. "Who's idea was that?"

"I'll give you one guess..." Chibi-Usa trailed off, looking to Usagi.

"Who? Me?" The odango-haired blonde pointed to herself.

"Yeah, you!" The future Moon senshi chuckled. "You just _had_ to make our home out of crystal. You couldn't be happy with a regular palace made out of bricks and concrete."

"But... crystal is so much cooler!" Usagi defended. The two then started to bicker, as per the norm while Seiya chuckled in amusement. _'These two have the weirdest mother-daughter relationship I've ever seen.'_

"Sooooo..." Sakura started as she watched her sister and future niece squabble. "What am I like in the future, Tsubaki?"

"Hmmm..." The future Sun senshi put a hand to her chin. "Well, you're much more mature than you are now," She said, making Sakura sweatdrop. "But you still like to read hentai manga which you try to hide from papa."

"Oi Sakura, you said you were gonna stop being so stingy with your manga." Yaten jokingly chided.

The Sun Princess scratched the back of her head. "..Well, you see... Once you get hooked on it, it's kinda hard to share..."

"..Hey papa," Tsubaki whispered in Yaten's ear. "Auntie Serenity told me where mama used to keep her manga."

"Oh, really?" Yaten smirked as he locked eyes with his girlfriend. "Well then, let's go!" He and Tsubaki dashed upstairs to find Sakura's hentai stash.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Where do you two think you're going?!" Sakura raced upstairs to protect her stash from her boyfriend and future daughter, leaving Usagi, Seiya and Chibi-Usa alone in the living room. Seiya's eyes met Usagi's and he caught the look that said, _'I need to speak to her alone.'_ With an understanding nod, he stood up.

"Well, I better go lend my future sister-in-law a hand. A person's hentai is something that needs to be protected." Seiya winked, as he headed upstairs. Now it was only Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

"He's funny." The pink-haired girl giggled.

"..Yeah, he is.." Usagi agreed. She sighed; This was going to be a tough conversation. "So, Chibi-Usa... Are you ok with this?"

"You mean with Seiya's pervy sense of humor? Of course! Remember, Sakura _is_ my aunt."

The blonde sweatdropped. "...Uh, no. Not with that. I mean with Seiya being your father now instead of Mamoru..."

There was a nervous silence in the room for a few minutes. Finally, Chibi-Usa spoke. "..Well, I'll admit; It was very strange when the timeline changed and Seiya became my father. I still have the memories of when Mamo-chan was my dad, and it's a little confusing sometimes, but I learned to cope with it, I guess..."

"Are...Are you mad at me for breaking up with Mamoru?" Usagi asked. "You were really close to him..."

"Yeah, I was... But no. I'm not mad at you, though I was a little upset that the family I was so used to had changed; At first, I blamed Seiya for the change because I thought he seduced you away from Mamo-chan, but mama and Puu told me that wasn't the case."

"Really? So you're not upset that my feelings have changed?

"No. To be honest, I can understand why they have. In the 30th century, Mamo-chan was really distant towards you. He didn't really spend any time with you unless there was a business meeting. And he wasn't that much of a father to me either. Sure, he did tell me stories about Sailor Moon, but that was about it. He was always too busy for me, even when there wasn't anything going on. That's why I was so clingy to him in _this_ time. I was hoping to get more affection from my father's younger self and I did. But what I didn't realize was that the more time I spent with Mamo-chan, the less time he had for _you._ Because of me, you and Mamo-chan hardly spent any time together. I was preventing my own birth, and I didn't even realize it..."

"...Chibi-Usa..." Usagi whispered. It was hard not to hear the guilt in the younger girl's voice. "Don't blame yourself too much. Even if you hadn't interfered with my relationship it would have ended, regardless. Mamoru and I just weren't compatible. On the dates we went on without you, we hardly talked or did anything that normal couples do. So, it's not like you were messing up a _healthy_ relationship."

"I understand that now. And I just want to tell you, I _won't_ do the same thing to you and Seiya."

The Moon Princess giggled. "Good to know."

"To tell you the truth, you're much happier in the future with Seiya than you were with Mamo-chan. I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

The future senshi of the Moon's cheeks turned red. "..Let's just say you keep me up at night with how happy you are..."

"Huh?" At first, Usagi didn't understand what her future daughter meant, but after seeing her nervous behavior she understood. "Oh! _Oh..._ Sorry..." She couldn't help but blush as well.

"You should be! I'm a growing girl! I need my sleep!" Chibi-Usa smirked. "When I confronted mama about those late-night noises, she said she was being haunted by a ghost!"

Usagi sweatdropped. "..Haha.. She did?"

"Yeah! Although I didn't understand why a ghost would haunt her for 20 minutes, stop to go to the bathroom, then haunt her for the rest of the night!"

"HEH?!" Usagi's face was a red as a tomato.

"I talked to Auntie Harmonia about it and she said that my mama was being haunted by a poltergasm!"

"WHAT?!" _'I didn't want to believe it, but now I have to: My sister gets more perverted with age.'_

"I still didn't understand so I talked to Tsubaki and she told me what it _really_ meant..."

Usagi blushed even more. "...Uh, well.."

"Tsubaki even predicted that I would have another sibling!"

"...Hehe.. Too bad that prediction didn't come true!"

Chibi-Usa raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"..Wait, Chibi-Usa... Do-Do I have another child?"

The Future Princess smiled widely. "Don't tell Puu I told you this, but yes. You and Seiya have another child. A girl; Her name is Princess Kousagi Small Lady Serenity, but I like to call her Chibi-Chibi."

"...Kousagi...Chibi-Chibi... I can't even..." Usagi put a hand to her forehead; she felt like she was going to faint, just like Ami did when she found out about _her_ future child. "What's she like?"

"Chibi-Chibi has redish-pink hair with heart-shaped odangos and blue eyes. She's three years younger than me (A/N: Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki are 12 years old) and is a total goofball." Chibi-Usa explained. "She inherited the power of the Moon like me, but since I'm your eldest daughter, I carry the mantle of Chibi Moon."

"..Wow.." Was all Usagi could say.

"Yep! So Usagi...Thank you for being with Seiya. If you weren't, then I wouldn't have stronger powers and a little sister to keep me company."

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes as she grabbed her future daughter and pulled her into a big hug.

"Usagi, come on! I have to breathe!" The pink-haired senshi struggled.

"..Sorry.." Usagi released Chibi-Usa from her bear hug. "Well, I guess we should go check on the others and make sure they haven't killed each other over some graphic novels..."

"..Yeah...Tsubaki inherited Sakura's love of hentai, so this could get ugly..." Both Moon soldiers exchanged nervous glances before heading upstairs to prevent a war from happening.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later..._

Two weeks later, things were peaceful for the Tsukino twins and their families. Thanks to Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki's hypnotizing cat toys, Kenji and Ikuko were hypnotized into believing that the little girls were sisters and were cousins to Usagi and Sakura. The house was a little crowded with two teenagers, two little girls, four cats and two kittens, but they all managed to live together without destroying each other. The cousins were soon enrolled at Juuban Municipal Primary School as Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki Tsukino.

As soon as Setsuna told the Outer Senshi about the changes to the future, they immediately went over to the Tsukino house to confront them: Haruka almost beat up Seiya and Yaten for "defiling her precious kittens" even though it hadn't happened yet. While Michiru was holding back her fuming lover, she expressed joy and was glad that the future was safe _and_ that there was another little princess to protect. Once Haruka calmed down, she and Michiru instantly welcomed Tsubaki with open arms. Hotaru was overjoyed to know that Chibi-Usa was safe and that she had found a friend in Tsubaki.

The Inner Senshi on the other hand...

Rei was furious, to say the least. She couldn't believe how everything worked out for the ditzy blonde: She broke up with her destined boyfriend, nearly wrecked the future, almost killed her daughter and yet, everything turned out great for her! She has a new boyfriend who is a celebrity, Chibi-Usa is ok, and she still becomes Queen! _'That girl gets everything handed to her!'_ The miko thought enviously. Even though she would be free to date Mamoru, it wouldn't be satisfying without the knowledge of a crushed Usagi.

Minako was beyond angry; Her rival, her Sun Princess, had managed to steal her favorite idol and love of her life away from her! She didn't believe it was possible for _anyone_ to reject her! She was Minako Aino: Talented volleyball player, amazing singer and actress, and an all around beautiful girl! She had hoped these qualities would attract Yaten, but no. He fell for Sakura Tsukino, the twin sister of her silly Moon Princess. The soldier of Venus had developed deep feelings for the silver-haired Starlight and to find out that her unrequited love would eventually marry her rival and _have a child with her_ was _beyond_ devastating.

Makoto was hurt and angry. She was definitely angry at Usagi because she felt that she didn't deserve her future; Someone as irresponsible as her didn't deserve a boyfriend, a child or a position as Queen of the Earth. Makoto has had her heart broken by many guys and she remembered each one. How could they reject her? If only they had stuck around long enough, they would've known how sweet, feminine and loving she could be, but they were all daunted by her height and her strength. She was hurt that Ami was in a relationship with Taiki because she used to have feelings for the soldier of Mercury... At some point, she accepted that she would never be with Ami and when the Three Lights became popular, she immediately had a crush on Taiki...And then she found out that her ex-love was dating her current crush.. Out of all the Inner Senshi, Makoto was the closest to Ami, and for her not to tell her about her new relationship was like a Supreme Thunder to her feelings.

And Mamoru...Mamoru was a myriad of frustrating feelings. He couldn't believe what had happened to him in the past month: Usagi broke up with him, she started dating an idol, his future daughter was no longer his, and he would no longer be King of Earth. Mamoru was the kind of person who liked to have his life completely planned out. After the battle with the Black Moon Clan, he became quite comfortable with the idea of being King and having his future set out for him. He planned that after Usagi had (somehow) graduated high school, they would marry, have Chibi-Usa and become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. However, things didn't go as planned for the Earth Prince. That meeting at the shrine blew his mind; He had believed that Usagi would be ruining the future if she didn't stay with him, but apparently that wasn't the case! He was livid upon learning that Seiya, the alien that stole his girlfriend, would also steal his future! Mamoru felt absolutely cheated; Because of Seiya, he lost his future wife, his future daughter, and his position as King! What especially hurt him was that Chibi-Usa seemed happier with Seiya as her father instead of him! His future was turned upside down and he completely blamed Seiya for it...

Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki were at the ice cream shop getting sundaes. Chibi-Usa had three scoops of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and Tsubaki had three scoops of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream (déjà vu). However, Tsubaki used her spoon to scoop some extra ice cream from her cousin.

"Hey! Tsubaki! That's _my_ ice cream!" Chibi-Usa glared the dark-haired girl.

"But I'm the older cousin, so I should have more sweets!" Tsubaki countered.

Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. "You're only older by fifteen minutes!"

The future Sun senshi stuck her tongue out.

"And remember, here in this time, we're not cousins; We're twins, like Usagi and Sakura." Chibi-Usa reminded. In this time, The future soldiers of the Sun and the Moon masqueraded as fraternal twin sisters.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know... So how are things going with Usagi and Seiya?" Tsubaki asked.

"They're great! Surprisingly, Usagi's gotten more mature, but she's still the odango-atama that I remember! And Seiya is _so_ funny! He always plays with me and even tells me funny things about Usagi that I didn't even know!" Chibi-Usa laughed. "And how are things with Sakura and Yaten?"

"They're great too! It's really funny to know that my mama's younger self is really similar to me! And Yaten is such a cool papa! He loves to take me shopping and I always have fun when we pull pranks on Uncle Seiya!" Tsubaki started laughing.

"Hey! Who told you it was ok to pull pranks on my daddy?" Chibi-Usa raised an eyebrow.

"..Um... _My_ daddy!"

Chibi-Usa was about to protest when she heard screams coming from a nearby area.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good!" Chibi-Usa concluded. "Let's go find somewhere to transform!"

"Right!" The cousins ditched their ice cream and hid behind trees to transform. They pulled out their brooches and shouted their transformation phrases.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!"

Seconds later, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Sun stood in uniform ready for battle. They ran off to where they heard the screams and soon found Kaiju creatures terrorizing innocent people. There were two of them: One of them was a pale-skinned female with short, light purple hair and bunny ears on her head. A red gem was on her forehead and she had two sets of glowing red eyes. She wore a white strapless leotard, exposing her cleavage, with a cotton bunny tail on the back. She also wore white fingerless gloves which exposed her clawed fingers and fluffy white boots.

The other one had sun-kissed skirt and long black hair with a large bang covering her right eyes; There were cat ears on the sides of her head. A red gem was on her forehead and she had two sets of glowing red eyes. She wore a black v-neck top, that was torn to reveal her abdomen and had the sleeves ripped off, and a short skirt with a hole in the back to make room for her prehensile cat tail. Her hands were clawed and she was barefoot. The cat-like girl was about fire deadly eye beams at several people, but Chibi Sun stopped her.

"Sun Tiara Magic!" Chibi Sun removed her tiara, which promptly turned into a glowing disk that she used to attack the Kaiju cat girl. Unfortunately, the cat girl noticed the glowing disk and jumped out of the way.

"Well, look what we have here.." The cat girl sneered. "Two Sailor brats trying to ruin our fun?"

"Now now, let's not be so rude, so quickly!" The bunny girl said in a sickly sweet voice. "Maybe they have what we're looking for!"

"Who are you two?!" Chibi Moon demanded.

"I'm Lepus!" The bunny creature answered.

"And I'm Catta." The cat creature answered. "Now, do you two have the Yellow Diamond and the Silver Crystal?"

"You will never have them!" Chibi Sun declared.

"Well if that's the case..." Lepus' sweet girl visage faded as her features turned viscous and she spoke in a low voice. "There's no reason to be nice." She quickly fired eye beams at the little soldiers, but luckily they dodged.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon fired her attack at Lepus, knocking the bunny girl unconscious.

"You'll pay for that!" Catta pulled out a whip and repeatedly tried to strike the girls. "Dance, brats! Dance!"

"Enough of this!" Chibi Sun pulled out her Yellow Sun Stick. "Yellow Candy Heart Attack!" She launched her attack at Catta and destroyed her whip.

"You sun-spotted brat!" Catta screeched, angry that her whip was destroyed.

"Moon Starlight Flash!" Chibi Moon fired an array of pink crescent moons and pink stars at the cat creature, severely injuring her.

"OOOWWW!" Catta screamed in pain.

"Finish her off, Chibi Sun!"

"Right!" Chibi Sun pointed her weapon at the injured Kaiju cat. "Sun Starlight Flash!" An array of yellow suns and yellow stars erupted from the Yellow Sun Stick and killed Catta, as she turned into black ashes.

Lepus soon regained consciousness and saw what happened. "No! Catta! How dare you kill her?!" She fumed.

"She tried to kill us!" Chibi Sun and Chibi Moon said in unison.

"Well, now I'm gonna do the same to you!" She fired deadly eye beams at the cousins, but they moved out of the way.

"You're a disgrace to rabbits everywhere!" Chibi Moon jabbed.

"I beg to differ!" Lepus growled. "Now watch this!" The red gem on her forehead glowed and soon there were multiple copies of Lepus.

"No way!" Chibi Sun exclaimed, as she counted eight copies of Lepus.

"What's the matter, surprised?" All the Lepus clones said. "Didn't you know that a rabbit's specialty is multiplying?"

 _'Well, that would explain why my mama has two kids..'_ Chibi Moon thought with a sweatdrop. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the clones about to fire eye beams. _'Uh-Oh!'_

"Sunshine Surprise!" A bright light erupted from Chibi Sun's Yellow Sun stick that blinded the clones.

"AHH! Can't See!" They all shouted as they put their clawed hands to their eyes. Chibi Sun quickly grabbed her cousin and jumped on the tree branch of a nearby tree. "Where did they go?!"

"Good thinking, Chibi Sun!" Chibi Moon whispered.

"Thanks, but it won't last for long! We need to defeat them!" Chibi Sun reminded.

"What we need to do is kill the real one!"

"But how do we know which one is the real one?" Chibi Sun asked.

Chibi Moon stared at the confused clones, but was puzzled; All the clones looked identical from their bunny ears to their cotton tails. Then she finally noticed the difference. "Chibi Sun! Look at their foreheads!"

"What? What about them?"

"They don't have gems on their foreheads! And these creatures _always_ have red gems on their foreheads!"

Chibi Sun's green eyes widened with realization. "That's right! So what we need to do is find the one with red gem on her forehead!"

The cousins looked closely on all eight of the Kaiju bunnies' foreheads until they finally found the right one. "There she is!" They said, silently. They held up their weapons and prepared to attack, when the bunny creatures finally noticed the little sailors.

"There they are!" They shouted in unison. The Kaiju bunnies were about to attack, but were too slow.

"Eclipse Starlight Flash!" The cousins shouted, as white suns, white moons, and white stars were launched at the Kaiju Bunny with the red gem.

"NOOOO!" Lepus screamed as she died. And with her death, her clones died with a black puffs of smoke.

Seeing that the battle was over, Chibi Moon and Chibi Sun released their transformations and were once again Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki. "Way to go!" The cousins hi-fived each other. "Now let's get back home. We should probably tell Sakura and Usagi about this." Tsubaki suggested. Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement, as the two walked back to the Tsukino house. On their way back home, they accidently bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry! We weren't looking where we were going!" Chibi-Usa apologized.

"That's alright, Chibi-Usa." The person assured.

"Oh Ok! ...Wait, how did you know my-" Chibi-Usa cut herself off as soon as she recognized the person. She went pale and instantly stood in front of Tsubaki.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" The person asked, smugly.

"...Mamo-chan..."

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you all liked your gift! XD I thought I'd start the new year off with a chapter filled comedy and action! How'd I do? Anyway, Let me take the time to advertise some Sailor Moon stories:

*The Daughters of Crystal Tokyo series written by ladyrose82. The series follow the adventures of Kiyoko, the second daughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. It's a very entertaining read and I love Kiyo-chan so much!

*Broken Bonds, Lost Memories, by Black Kitten Chara

Summary: Betrayed and abused, Serena leaves the country when her family moves to Los Angeles. Upon thinking she has been replaced by this girl who claims she is Sailor Moon, she hears from the moon cats that she is part of a more powerful group back in the Silver Millennium: The Neo Soldiers, who are the true princesses of the Solar System. Now to find these girls before a new evil does...

It's really good, and it's one of the stories that inspired me to get a fanfic account and write Sailor Moon stories!

*Why Don't You Love Me? By Kokoro De Haato

Summary: How much manipulation and abuse can one go through before finally being alienated by the one she loves? Will she ever get her to love her back? Will the one who causes her all of this pain finally realize that she cares for her before it's too late?

I won't spoil anything, but it's pretty entertaining. I will say this though, It's a SeiyaxUsagi fic, and Seiya's a girl in it. That's all I'm gonna tell you.

*Usagi's Struggles by Serena530

Summary: Usagi's not good at being Sailor Moon, but she's trying her hardest. Her friends are getting tired of her lack of fighting ability and klutzy moments, but they will soon learn that you can't judge a book by its cover. My version of the 1st season/ Dark Kingdom arc.

I gotta say, this is one of the best versions of the first seasons I've ever read. I've binge read it three times!

*Fight Song by catsaretriangles

Summary: Songfic based on the song Fight Song.( Seiya x Yaten) The starlights return to Earth and one night Yaten winds up getting raped. What happens when Yaten realizes she is beginning to fall for Seiya as well as having to deal with traumatic nightmares from that one particular night?

Now, since I am a HUGE Yaten/Healer fan, the minute I saw Yaten's name in the summary, I immediately chose to read this story. Even though my silver-haired baby got raped, it's still a good read! It has a lot potential and I encourage you to read it!

Well, that's about it for now! Enjoy your new year and feel free to leave a review! I'll see you when I come back with chapter eighteen! :D


	19. Chapter 18: She's Not Your Daughter!

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews! They're what keep me going! And I am sorry for ending the last chapter with such a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself! XD Anyway, have fun reading! And feel free to leave a review when you're done! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

"Aren't you glad to see me?" The person asked, smugly.

"...Mamo-chan..."

"..Chibi-Usa.. It's so great to see you again." The Earth Prince took a step forward towards the girls, who took several steps back.

"What's wrong? Don't you want a hug from your daddy?" Mamoru grinned, as he outstretched his arms.

"You're not her daddy! Seiya is!" Tsubaki yelled from behind Chibi-Usa.

Mamoru cringed at the Starlight's name. "Well, if it isn't my little niece.." He scowled.

"And I'm not your niece! I'm not related to you at all!"

"Oh really?" Mamoru drawled. "Then keep your mouth shut!" He snarled. "Or better yet, get out of here! This is between me and Chibi-Usa!"

The Future Princess of the Sun glared at the arrogant college student. With a growling sigh, she turned around and ran away, seemingly abandoning her cousin.

"Tsubaki!" Chibi-Usa shouted in surprise. She couldn't believe her cousin just left her like that! Now she was left alone with her potentially dangerous, former father.

"Now, where were we?" Mamoru smirked, as the future senshi of the Moon glared at him. Unbeknownst to Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, Tsubaki ran to a nearby bush and quickly hid behind it. Wasting no time, she pulled out Phoebe-P and called for help...

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

Meanwhile at the Tsukino residence, Sakura was in the kitchen pouring out some orange juice into two glasses: One for her and one for her sister. As Sakura walked into the living room to give her twin her glass of orange juice, she saw her watching a French cartoon. She chuckled in amusement as Usagi sang along to the French lyrics.

 _"Une ladybug, porte-bonheur! Lady Magique et Lady Chance! Une ladybug, lady du coeur!_ _Être héroïque en cas d'urgence!"_

 _(Translation: A ladybug, a lucky charm! Lady Magic and Lady Luck! A ladybug, a lady of the heart! Being heroic in case of emergency!)_

The Sun Princess was surprised at how good her sister's French accent was. "Want some orange juice, little sister?" She offered a glass to her twin.

"Thanks, sis!" Usagi happily accepted the orange juice and gulped it down. Then she went back to watching her show.

Sakura giggled. "You really like this show, don't you?"

"Yup! It's my favorite French cartoon!"

"I thought Code Lyoko was your favorite French cartoon?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I can have as many favorites as I want!" The Moon Princess huffed, as she crossed her arms. Suddenly, her communicator went off. She answered it and immediately heard her future niece's startled voice.

"Auntie Usagi!"

"What's wrong, Tsubaki?" Usagi asked, concern.

"I need help! Chibi-Usa is alone with Mamoru!"

"What?!" Usagi shrieked. She turned to see her sister, who was listening to the conversation, pale-faced. "Where are you?"

"We're about two blocks from your house! Please hurry!" Tsubaki panicked as she ended the call.

"Usagi, let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, worried for her future niece.

"Right!" Usagi bolted out of the house with her sister, abandoning her glass of OJ. _'Mamoru, don't you_ dare _hurt Chibi-Usa!'_

* * *

Back on the street, Tsubaki continued to watch Mamoru and Chibi-Usa from a distance. The two did nothing more than stare off at each other. Mamoru did take a few steps towards his former daughter, but the pink-haired girl took several steps back and continued to stare at the college student with a disdainful look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Mamoru asked.

"What do you want, Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked coldly.

"What? I can't see my dear little girl? Don't you remember how much fun we used to have together?" He tried to persuade. "Surely, you can't be happy with this situation. You've known _me_ longer than _Seiya._ There's no way you could be happy with him as your father instead of me. Me, the one who showered you with attention and gifts. Remember when I bought you that bunny backpack? I bet Seiya doesn't have the time to do those things for you, with him being so busy with his job as an idol. Wouldn't you rather have a father who had more time for you?" Mamoru finished with a smirk.

The future senshi of the Moon said nothing and glowered at her former father.

"And I'm sure the person you're upset with the most is Usagi." The Earth Prince started again. "It's _her_ fault that this happened; Because of her clumsiness and immaturity, we couldn't maintain a stable relationship. Then she decided to break up with me and run off with that Seiya, changing the future. Sure, Crystal Tokyo is ok, but what about you? Did she think about how _you_ would feel? When she left me, she didn't even think about how her daughter would feel about losing the father she was so close to. Usagi has been behaving so selfishly; she's only been thinking of herself this whole time. If only she'd acted more like a princess and a leader in the past, we wouldn't be having these problems now, and you wouldn't be so upset."

Chibi-Usa narrowed her coral red at eyes at Mamoru. "..You're wrong.."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "I'm, what?"

"I said, you're wrong!" She shouted, surprising the Earth Prince. "I'm not upset with Usagi and it's not her fault! She _was_ kinda clumsy and immature in the past, but she's grown up a lot! She's saved the world so many times and hardly shows how battle-worn she is! After all that hard work, she's earned the right to be selfish! And it takes _two_ to make a relationship work, you know!" She put her hands on her hips.

Mamoru blushed. "..But, I-"

"Usagi broke up with you because you hardly had time for her and didn't treat her right! If you really loved her, then you would've accepted her the way she was! Of course she would leave you for someone who does! And I'll have you know, I am just fine with my future and I love having Seiya as my father! Sure, his job as a celebrity means that he'll be pretty busy, but whenever he has free time he spends it with me and Usagi! And he doesn't have to buy my love, Mamo-chan!

"Since when are you so supportive of Usagi? Whenever you come here, the two of you always fight and you always treated her like dirt!" Mamoru crossed his arms.

Chibi-Usa sighed. "..I know.. I treated her terribly and acted like a bratty spore...I constantly irritated her and ruined any date she had with you..." Her voice was filled with guilt. "..I made mistakes, but I can't take all the blame! It's your fault too!"

"What?! _Me?!_ How is it _my_ fault?!" He yelled. "You didn't have a problem with me when I was buying you gifts and taking you fun places!"

"You saw that I was acting like a brat, but you didn't do anything! You let me harass Usagi day and night and ignored her complaints about me! You were supposed to discipline me and teach me not to act like that! I needed a father and you failed me! In this time _and_ in the 30th century! Which is why I prefer Seiya as my father over _you!_ He doesn't spoil me rotten like you did, and he gives me a fair balance of fun and discipline! All you did was spoil me and treat me like a little princess, which you shouldn't have done...Mamoru..."

Mamoru was flabbergasted; First Usagi stopped calling him Mamo-chan, and now Chibi-Usa? What surprised him was how much the little pink-haired girl had matured. She now had a clear understanding of the roles of parents. But what really pissed him off was the fact that Seiya was apparently a better father than him. When Chibi-Usa was about to turn and walk away, Mamoru tightly grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Mamoru!" Chibi-Usa demanded.

"No. I won't let you desert me, too." He stated, sternly.

"Let me go!"

"I said, no!" He shouted.

"Mamoru!" Two twin voices yelled. The Earth Prince recognized the one belonging to his Ex-girlfriend. He expected her to show up at some point.

"Ah, Usako. I see you've-"

 _Punch!_

But what Mamoru _wasn't_ expecting was Sakura's hard fist contacting with his face. He was sent flying as he landed on the rigid ground. He cupped his quickly bruised cheek and glared at the angry Sun Princess who was towering over him. Tsubaki finally came out of hiding and hid behind her future mother. Usagi came running up and quickly scooped up Chibi-Usa in her arms. She directed a deadly look at her Ex-boyfriend.

"Just what did you think you were doing, Mamoru?" Usagi asked in an icy tone that sent chills through Chibi-Usa. She'd never heard her future mother speak like that before. She was also surprised at the amount of upper body strength Usagi now had. _'Did she recently join a gym?'_

Mamoru stood up and dusted himself off. "What did it look like I was doing? I was talking to Chibi-Usa." He ignored the pain in his cheek.

" _Really?_ Because it looked like you were trying to rip her arm off!" Usagi spoke with venom.

"That's not true! Right, Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru looked to his former daughter, but the future senshi of the Moon turned away and buried her face in Usagi's chest.

"Mamoru, you need to-"

 _Beep! Beep!_

Usagi was cut off by her communicator. She continued to hold Chibi-Usa in her left arm while she answered the communicator on her right wrist. "Hello?"

"Odango!" It was Seiya.

A grimace formed on Mamoru's face when he heard the idol's voice.

"What is it, Seiya?" Usagi asked.

"There's trouble! Come to the parking lot of Juuban Mall!"

"Right!" Usagi ended the call. She put Chibi-Usa down and saw that she was ready to fight. She looked to her sister and future niece and noticed they were ready as well. Without a word, the four girls dashed away to the fight, leaving behind a disgruntled Mamoru.

* * *

 _Juuban Mall: Parking Lot_

In the parking lot of the mall, The Sailor Starlights were fighting a Kaiju-bunny girl. She was a pale-skinned female with messy waist-length, dark purple hair and bunny ears on her head. A red gem was on her forehead and she had two sets of glowing red eyes. She wore a white strapless leotard, exposing her cleavage, with a cotton bunny tail on the back. She also wore white fingerless gloves which exposed her clawed fingers and fluffy white boots.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker fired her attack at the Kaiju-bunny, but she avoided it with great speed.

"Gotta be quicker than that!" The Kaiju-bunny taunted.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter launched her attack at the Kaiju, but with no luck. She dodged it the same way she dodged Maker's attack.

"That Laser wasn't so serious!" She chuckled.

Fighter rolled her eyes and was about to fire again, but the bunny fired deadly eye beams at her, forcing her to jump out of the way. She kept firing until Fighter was finally hit.

"AAAAAHHH!" The leader of the Starlights was struck down and covered in injuries.

"Fighter!" Healer and Maker yelled in concern.

Healer raised her Star Yell to avenge her leader. "Star Sensitive-" Unfortunately, the Kaiju-bunny used her eye beams to blast the Star Yell out of Healer's hands.

The Kaiju-bunny giggled. "You're all too slow!" She set to fire another round of eye beams when she was blasted by attack.

"Lunarian Moon Beams!"

The moon beams hit the Kaiju-bunny dead on, knocking her on the ground. The Starlights looked to see that Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Sun finally arrived.

"Fighter-mama!" Chibi Moon ran up to Fighter and helped her up. She stared at the Starlight with a concerned look on her face. "Are you ok, Fighter?"

Fighter gave her future daughter a sweet smile. "I'm alright, Chibi Moon." She patted one of Chibi Moon's cone-shaped odangos.

Chibi Sun went to grab Healer's Star Yell and quickly returned it to her. "Here you go, Healer-mama."

Healer smiled as she accepted her weapon. "Thanks, Chibi Sun."

Soon, the Kaiju-bunny girl got back up and stared at the future soldiers of the Sun and the Moon with hatred in her four red eyes. "You two! It was you two brats who killed my sister!" She yelled.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun stared at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Moon asked.

"Who are you, anyway?" Sun asked, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Lena, the younger sister of Lepus, who was killed by those runts earlier today!" Lena shouted.

"Is this true, girls?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, it's true.." Chibi Moon admitted. "Chibi Sun and I fought that Lepus Kaiju and a cat Kaiju-girl earlier today. We were coming home to tell you, but then Mamoru stopped us..."

"What?!" Healer yelled, worried for her future daughter's safety. She knelt down and rested her hands on Chibi Sun's shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, mama. He only wanted to talk to Chibi Moon..." She turned her head to her cousin.

Fighter looked at her future daughter with concern, then looked to her future wife. Sailor Moon gave Fighter a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Fighter. It was taken care of." She winked.

"..Um, excuuuuse me!" Lena shouted. "Stop being a happy, lovey family! Because of you my big sister is dead!"

"She tried to kill _us_ first!" Chibi Moon countered.

"Well on behalf of my dead sister, I'll kill you!" Lena fired her eye beams at the soldiers, but they all jumped out of the way. They tried to hit her with their attacks, but Lena dodged them with her bunny speed. Aggravated by the Kaiju-bunny girl's evasive behavior, Sailor Moon managed to hit her up the side of the head with her tiare when she wasn't paying attention.

"You give rabbits everywhere a bad name!" Sailor Moon mocked. "Go back to the playboy mansion you escaped from!"

Lena growled as she held the side of her head. "You'll pay for that!" A dark purple aura formed around her right hand, then a dark brown burlap sack materialized. "Let's see if you can handle my pets!" She emptied the sack, and multiple bunnies came out. They all appeared harmless, with their cute eyes and front teeth. But then their eyes turned into four red dangerous ones, their teeth turned razor sharp, and a red gem was on each of their foreheads. "These cute little guys are my favorite companions! But be careful! They play rough!" Lena cackled. Soon the Kaiju bunnies charged the senshi, resulting in the sailors having to run around the parking lot. When some of the bunnies pounced on some of them, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun whacked them off with their tiares. Eventually one of them latched onto Chibi Moon.

"Oww! Get off me!" She frantically waved her arm in an effort to shake off the Kaiju bunny, but the creature was stubborn and didn't move. Pretty quickly, more bunnies latched onto her and tried to steal her energy.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon and Fighter yelled.

The future senshi of the Moon was losing strength fast. Right before she passed out, she saw multiple red roses striking the bunnies, killing them and finally freeing her.

"Whose roses are those?!" Lena growled.

"Mine."

Everyone looked to see Tuxedo Mask standing in the distance with a smirk on his face. A smirk that was directed towards Sailor Moon and Fighter. However, he had still had the bruise from when Sakura punched him earlier.

"Listen cape boy, if you think you can just kill my pets and get away with it, you've got another thing coming!" Lena spat out. "Bunnies, charge!" More of the bunnies charged Tuxedo Mask, but he jumped out of the way and killed more of them with his roses. Meanwhile, Fighter went to tend to her future daughter.

"How is she, Fighter?" Sailor Moon asked concerned as she jogged up to her.

"She's fine; just unconscious." Fighter assured. "Go deal with Bugs Bunny's Ex-girlfriend, while I look after our daughter." Fighter smiled.

The senshi of the Moon blushed. It always warmed her heart when Fighter referred to Chibi Moon as _their_ daughter. With a nod, she went back to help the others fight.

The rest of the bunnies went after the sailor senshi; When a couple of them tried to attack Chibi Sun, Healer acted quickly.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" She killed off the bunnies that tried to assault her future daughter with her attack.

"Thanks Healer-mama!" Chibi Sun smiled.

Healer smiled and winked at the future senshi of the Sun.

"This is getting quite tiresome!" Maker expressed, while killing some Kaiju bunnies.

"She's right! We need to end this _now!_ " Sailor Sun yelled.

"I got this!" Chibi Sun raised her Yellow Sun Stick. "Sunshine Surprise!" A bright yellow light erupted from Chibi Sun's weapon and blinded the Kaiju bunnies and Lena.

"AAHH! You brat! I can't see!" Lena growled, as she rubbed her eyelids.

"Now, everyone!" Sailor Moon raised her tiare. "Serene Destruction!"

"Harmonious Bombs!

"Sun Starlight Flash!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The barrage of powerful attacks completely wiped out the Kaiju bunnies and Lena. The Kaiju-bunny girl died with an agonizing scream. Now that the battle was over, Sailor Moon went over to Fighter to check on Chibi Moon. The pink-haired senshi was resting in Fighter's arms; she was breathing steadily and only had a few minor injuries. Sailor Moon let out a sigh of relief. "..That was close."

" _Too_ close.." Tuxedo Mask added, coldly. He glared at the Moon Princess and lead Starlight. Sensing the tension, Maker cleared her throat.

"Fighter, Healer, I'll wait for you at home."

The other two Starlights nodded in response, as Maker left to go back the apartment she shared with her comrades. Now it was just the Eclipse Princesses, Fighter, Healer and Chibi Sun staring off against Tuxedo Mask. Even though this was between Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon and Fighter, Healer stayed to support her leader and future sister-in law, Sailor Sun obviously didn't want to leave her sister and future niece with the Earth Prince and even though Fighter was there, and Chibi Sun stayed to support her aunts. When the Earth Prince took a few steps towards Chibi Moon, Fighter took several steps back.

"What you do think you're doing?" Fighter said with acid. She was in no way fond of the masked man. She didn't like how he treated her beloved Odango; while they were together and after they broke up. And then there was the fact that he constantly berated the Starlight for being a "gender-bending alien".

Tuxedo Mask crossed his arms. "I _think_ I'm checking on my daughter."

His statement made Fighter's blood boil. "She is _not_ your daughter! She's mine and Odango's now!"

"What gives you the right to say that?" Tuxedo Mask sneered. "You don't know her like I do! You haven't spent nearly enough with her, compared to me! And look what happened here! She nearly got killed by those demon bunnies because you couldn't protect her!"

"That wasn't her fault or anyone else's!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Of course _you_ would defend her, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said with venom. "Since you're the Moon Princess and Future Queen, you should have been able to prevent any harm from coming to our daughter."

Sailor Moon was practically seeing red. "She is NOT. YOUR. DAUGHTER!" She screeched, startling everyone. Never, had they heard the sweet-natured soldier of the Moon raise her voice at anyone like that. It was so alarming, that Tuxedo mask had to take a step back.

 _'Man, child custody fights are ugly...'_ Healer thought, as she tried to look as though Sailor Moon's outburst _didn't_ scare the hell out of her.

"Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon spoke in a low, ice cold voice. "You need to understand this: Chibi Moon is _not_ your daughter anymore and you need to _stop_ trying to convince her that Fighter is a bad parent."

The masked man's mouth slightly opened in surprise.

"Yes, I was in earshot when you were telling her that Seiya wouldn't be a good parent." The Moon senshi narrowed her eyes. "That needs to stop. You are going to stop bad-mouthing my lover and you are also going to stop trying to drive a wedge between me and my daughter. And make no mistake," She took a few steps towards the nervous Earth Prince. "If you continue this nonsense, I will _personally_ make you wish that you were never reborn. Understand?"

The blood in Tuxedo Mask's body ran cold. In all the time he had known the bubbly Moon Princess, he had never seen this side of her; He knew she could have a little temper, an example of this would be when she slapped him for forgetting her birthday, but to openly threaten him? Did the raven-haired Starlight really mean so much to her? The fierce look in her eyes, a look he'd never seen before, definitely meant 'yes'. He didn't want to leave her without an answer (he was afraid to stay silent) so he managed a nod.

"Good." Sailor Moon turned to the others. "Let's all go home. We could all use a break from today."

The other senshi nodded in agreement as they went back to their homes. Tuxedo Mask took one last look at his Ex-girlfriend before leaving the parking and going back to his apartment. Soon, the other senshi released their transformations and went back to their civilians identities. Usagi contently walked beside Seiya who carrying Chibi-Usa. Sakura and Tsubaki went with Yaten to his apartment. The odango-haired blonde looked up at the sky. That was the second time she had been assertive with her Ex-boyfriend; the first time being when she told him not to order her around. And once again, she felt pride. She was glad she didn't let him push her around. She wasn't going to let anyone do that again.

* * *

A/N: Whoo! _That_ happened! Looks like Usagi's becoming bolder! Let's see what she does with that boldness when the Inner Senshi come a knockin'! ;) Please feel free to leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter nineteen! :D


	20. Chapter 19: Chibi Senshi

A/N: *Munches on Lay's classic potato chips while studying for Midterms* Oh, hey guys! Yeah, I'm just doing a little studying (and panicking) for midterms! Wish me luck! Seriously...I need all the luck I can get... Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And please feel free to leave a review when you're done! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later..._

Chibi-Usa woke up at 8:00 in the morning on Saturday next to her cousin Tsubaki. Since there weren't any more available bedrooms, they were in the guest room and shared the one bed. The pink-haired girl sat up and ran a hand through her hair, which was free from its odangos, as she looked around room. She thought back to the battle with the Kaiju-bunny girl, Lena. She didn't know what happened after she passed out, so Tsubaki informed her of everything that occurred, including Sailor Moon threatening Tuxedo Mask. That part nearly shocked the cone-shaped odangos off of Chibi-Usa's head. The thought of her good-natured future mother threatening anyone seemed to be beyond the realm of possibility. Tsubaki started to stir next to her. The dark-haired girl mumbled in her sleep. "...But mama, I don't wanna throw water balloons at Auntie Serenity..."

Chibi-Usa sweatdropped; She would definitely have a talk with her cousin about that dream. She shook the future senshi of the Sun. "Tsubaki! Wake up!"

"Huh?! What?!" Tsubaki woke up, startled. She ran a hand through her blackish-brown hair. "Chibi-Usa! Why did you wake me up? It's _Saturday!_ "

The future senshi of the Moon smirked. "Maybe next time, don't talk in your sleep!"

Tsubaki stared at her cousin with annoyance in her green eyes. "Well, at least _I_ don't-"

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from Luna-P. Chibi-Usa picked up her cat toy and saw the its eyes were flashing. "Someone must be trying to contact me from the 30th century!"

"Well, answer it!" Tsubaki suggested.

Chibi-Usa pressed Luna-P's nose to answer the call. "Hello?"

"CHIBI-USAAAAAA!"

A shrill voice surprised the future Moon senshi, making her fall off the bed. Luna-P tumbled on the ground in front of her. Its eyes started glowing and soon projected a holographic image of a 9-year old girl with reddish-pink hair in heart-shaped odangos and blue eyes. Her pigtails weren't poofy like Chibi-Usa's, but seemed ribbon-like. She wore a light pink regal gown with gold details (basically, a light pink version of Princess Serenity's dress) and a golden crescent moon was on her forehead.

Chibi-Usa sat up straight on the floor and glared at the little girl. "What do you want, Chibi-Chibi?!"

The little princess pouted. "Chibi-Usa, you're so mean! How could you go to the past without me?!" Chibi-Chibi yelled.

Tsubaki got off the bed and sat next to Chibi-Usa. "Hi Chibi-Chibi-chan!" She waved to her younger cousin.

Chibi-Chibi's features changed; She wore a bright smile on her face. "Hi Tsubaki-chan! It's nice to see you! Are you keeping my big sister out of trouble?"

Tsubaki giggled. "Yup! Sure am!"

"Tsubaki!" Chibi-Usa yelled at her cousin, who raised her hands innocently and smiled impishly. She sighed and turned back to her sister. "Chibi-Chibi, who authorized you to make this call?"

"I'm a princess! I do what I want!" The 9-year old put her hands on her hips.

"..Actually, _I_ let her do it..." A shy voice was heard.

"Kori-chan, is that you?" Tsubaki asked.

"...Yes." Coming out of hiding and standing next to Chibi-Chibi was Kori Mizuno-Kou, the daughter of Ami and Taiki. She had long waist-length purple hair, which she kept tied back in low ponytail, and blue eyes. Her bangs were the same as her mother's (Ami). She wore a dark blue tunic top, a purple skirt that reached her knees and blue sandals.

"Kori-chan, you let Chibi-Chibi contact me?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"..Sorry about that, Usagi-sama. Kousagi-sama asked me to help her contact you and I couldn't refuse..." Kori's cheeks turned pink. She had a very sweet personality and was very shy. One could say that she was shyer than Ami, if that was even possible. Kori was also the only one who spoke formally to Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi and called them by their real names (aside from their parents) despite being their close friend.

"It's ok, Kori-chan. I know how my sister can be." Chibi-Usa waved a dismissive hand. "She always annoys people when she's bored."

"Hey! I wouldn't be bored if you had taken me with you to the past!" Chibi-Chibi protested. "I wanted to meet mama and papa's younger selves!"

"Sorry, sis. But you're too young and inexperienced to come with me to the past." Chibi-Usa stated.

Chibi-Chibi frowned. She really wished she could've gone with Chibi-Usa, but she wasn't ready yet. She wielded the power of the Moon like her mother and sister, but she wasn't ready to be a soldier like them.

"Don't be so sad, Kousagi-sama!" Kori tried to soothe. "Why don't I ask Sailor Pallas if she can play with you?"

The young princess managed a smile. "Sure! I'm certain that she and Sailor Vesta can help me think of fun pranks to play on Chibi-Usa when she gets back!"

Tsubaki and Chibi-Usa sweatdropped. _'This girl's going to kill me...'_ Chibi-Usa thought.

"Good bye, girls!" Kori waved goodbye. Luna-P stopped projecting the holographic images of the two girls when the call ended.

Chibi-Usa let out a sigh. "One of these days, Chibi-Chibi is going to drive me to the brink of insanity."

"She can't do that!" Tsubaki expressed.

"I know!"

"That's _my_ job!"

Chibi-Usa fell over comically at her cousin's comment. "Ugggh, whatever..." She and Tsubaki climbed back into bed and quickly went back to sleep.

* * *

 _30th Century: Crystal Palace_

After the call was ended, Chibi-Chibi led Kori to the secret room where the Space-Time door was.

"What are we doing here, Kousagi-sama?" Kori asked, nervously. She was told that no one was allowed to be in this area and she did not want to get in trouble with the King and Queen. Or worse, her parents. If they knew she was in a restricted area, they would ground her and not allow her to read any types of books for weeks. The mere thought of that made Kori shudder.

"We're gonna go see Pluto!" The little princess exclaimed.

"What?!" Kori yelled in surprise. "But why?"

"I need to go to the 20th century to meet my mama and papa's younger selves!"

"But princess, your sister said you were too inexperienced to go!"

"I know, but mama and Puu said that Chibi-Usa was also inexperienced when she first went to the past. Besides, don't you wanna meet _your_ parents' younger selves?" Chibi-Chibi asked.

Kori couldn't argue with that; She _did_ want to see her parents as teenagers. And she always wondered what the educational system was like in the 20th century. "..Alright, but please stay close to me until we find your family in the past."

"Okay!" Chibi-Chibi pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto.

"Hello, Small Lady. Kori-san." Pluto greeted with a smile.

"Hi Puu! I have a favor to ask you!" Chibi-Chibi stated.

"What can I do for you?"

Chibi-Chibi gave a wide smile. "We need to go to the 20th century!"

* * *

 _Ichi-No-Hashi Park_

Meanwhile, Ami was on a date with Taiki in the park. They spent the day like any other romantic couple would then decided to sit on the park bench, rest and take in the loveliness of their surroundings. The chestnut-haired Starlight noticed that Ami was feeling a little down and wanted nothing more than to lift her spirits. The reason for her sadness was the Inner Senshi. Ever since they found out that Ami was dating Taiki, and that she would have a child with him, they acted negatively towards her. Especially Makoto, which confused the soldier of ice since she was very close to the soldier of lightning. Since then, Ami has been trying to avoid her "friends"; She mainly hung out with her princesses, the Three Lights and Atsuko.

"Ami, you need to relax." Taiki pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Taiki..." Ami apologized. "I just can't stop thinking about..."

"..Them?" Taiki deduced, not wanting to refer to the other Inner Senshi by name.

"..Yes. It seems that they now resent me almost as much as they resent Usagi-chan and Sakura-chan.."

"How foolish.." Taiki shook his head disappointedly. "How could they resent you for siding with your princesses and being in a relationship with me?" He took Ami's hands into his. "If they are going to treat you like that, then they are not worthy of being your friends. Someone as sweet as you doesn't deserve such treatment."

"Taiki.." Ami whispered. The tall Starlight leaned in and kissed his sweet Ami passionately.

Unbeknownst to the intellectual couple, in the far reaches of the park, there were two little girls who fell from the sky and landed harshly on the ground.

"Ugggh.." Kori groaned, as she held her head. "..That hurt...Are you alright, Kousagi-sama? Kousagi-sama?"

"Uhhh... I'm right here, Kori-chan." Chibi-Chibi moaned; She was being squashed by Kori sitting on top of her.

Kori blushed in embarrassment and quickly got off of her princess. "Forgive me, Kousagi-sama!" She clapped her hands together in an apologetic gesture.

"It's alright, Kori-chan." Chibi-Chibi stood up and dusted herself off. She now wore a white blouse with a reddish-pink chest bow, a blue skirt and blue flats. "We made it!" The little princess looked all around her.

"So this is Crystal Tokyo in the past?" Kori also looked in amazement. "There is so much to learn here!"

"Forget about learning!" Chibi-Chibi grabbed Kori's hand. "We need to have some fun!" She tried to drag Kori away to explore the rest of the park.

However, Kori stayed put. "But Kousagi-sama, we need to find your family first!"

"But Kori-chaaann!" Chibi-Chibi whined.

"Now now, princess." Kori patted the little girl's heart-shaped odangos. "We can have fun _after_ we find your sister."

Chibi-Chibi sighed. "Okay... But how do we find her?"

Kori pulled out a miniature supercomputer with the symbol of Mercury on the front. Clearly, it was a gift from her mother. "I'll find her. Just let me get a lock on her energy." She typed on her computer until a flashing pink crescent moon appeared on the screen. "I've found her! She's at the Juuban Mall!"

"Ooh! A mall!" Chibi-Chibi gushed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chibi-Chibi latched onto Kori and dashed to the Juuban Mall.

* * *

 _Juuban Mall_

At the Juuban Mall, Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki were shopping with Yaten. They had been at the mall for about 25 minutes and they already had tons of shopping bags from different stores.

"Why don't we take a break?" Yaten suggested. When the girls nodded in agreement, they all found a nice spot to sit and set their bags down.

"Boy, we should sure did a lot of shopping!" Chibi-Usa stated as she stretched out her arms.

"Papa, did we _have_ to buy so many clothes?" Tsubaki questioned, sweatdropping at the amount of bags; She herself had 20 bags of clothes!

"Of course. No daughter of mine _isn't_ going to get the best seasonal fashions." Yaten bent down and kissed Tsubaki's forehead. "The same goes for my little niece." He ruffled Chibi-Usa's hair. "I've got to go make a call. Can I trust the two of you to watch the bags?"

"Don't worry, papa! I won't let anyone steal our well-deserved fashions!" Tsubaki smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"That's my girl." Yaten winked. "I'll be right back." He walked away to find a private place to make his call.

Just around the corner, Chibi-Chibi and Kori were quietly watching the other two girls. "Look! There's Usagi-sama and Tsubaki-sama!" Kori whispered.

"I see them!" Chibi-Chibi excitedly ran up to her older sister and cousin. "Nee-chan!"

The future senshi of the Sun and the Moon snapped their heads around to see Chibi-Chibi running up to them. Both of them were legitimately shocked.

"HEEEEEH?! Chibi-Chibi?!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"Hi Tsubaki! Hi Nee-chan!" The 9-year old grabbed her sister and trapped her in a big hug, while unknowingly knocking her transformation brooch out of her pocket.

"What are you doing here, Chibi-Chibi?!" Chibi-Usa untangled herself from her little sister's hug. "How did you get here?!"

Chibi-Chibi smiled and held up a Space-Time key. "Puu gave me this so I could come here!"

"I don't believe this..." Chibi-Usa put a hand to her forehead. "You came here _alone?_ "

"I'm not alone, I brought Kori-chan with me!" Chibi-Chibi turned and pointed to Kori, who slowly approached the girls.

"Kori-chan?!" Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Kori-chan, you too?!" Chibi-Usa questioned.

"Forgive me, Usagi-sama!" Kori bowed her head. "I couldn't stop her, so I had no choice but to come with her!"

The future senshi of the Moon turned back to her sister. "Listen to me, Chibi-Chibi. This isn't a good time for you to be here. It's really dangerous right now."

"Dangerous? Right now? We're in a _mall._ The most dangerous thing that could happen is if someone tramples us on their way to get boyfriend jeans at Old Navy!" Chibi-Chibi countered.

The other three girls sweatdropped at the little princess' comment. "Well what are we gonna do, Chibi-Usa?" Tsubaki asked, referring to Chibi-Chibi and Kori's sudden arrival.

Chibi-Usa studied Chibi-Chibi. She couldn't believe that the little girl would be so reckless and come without warning. _'We really are sisters..'_ She thought. She definitely saw a lot of herself in her younger sister. "I don't know, but we should-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The loud screaming instantly grabbed the girls' attention. Soon they saw spiders, snakes and scorpions on the floor a feet ahead of them. They all had four red eyes and a red gem on each of their foreheads.

"No, way! Spiders, snakes and scorpions?!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Unbelievable!" Chibi-Usa took a few steps back.

"I know!" Kori had wonder in her eyes. "Three of the most poisonous creatures on the planet! And so many of them that need to be studied!"

The cousins stared at their friend with trembling eyebrows.

The purple-haired girl blushed. "...So many of them that need to be studied...and eliminated..."

"..Right... And we need to find out where they're coming from!" Tsubaki declared.

"Kori-chan, Tsubaki and I are gonna go investigate, so you need to stay here and watch Chibi-Chibi." Chibi-Usa instructed.

"Aw, what?!" Chibi-Chibi protested.

"Right." Kori nodded.

Tsubaki and Chibi-Usa dashed away to face the threat, while avoiding the poisonous Kaiju creatures on the ground. Finally, after fifteen minutes of running, they came upon the source of the creatures; It was three Kaiju women: The first one was a tall slender woman with an extremely pale and flawless complexion. She has a curvy figure with very large breasts, a thin waist and wide hips. She had long black hair worn in an upwards manner with two long strands framing her face. She had four glowing red eyes and a red gem on her forehead. She wore a long black sleeveless dress that completely conceals her feet, while ending in small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lies at its front and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves", separated entirely from the dress, are worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Each of these "sleeves" also display four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric. She also wears two spider earrings that hang downwards from her ears.

The second one was a woman with a fairly average physical build, fair skin and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. She had four glowing red eyes and a red gem on her forehead. Her hair was blonde and arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. She wore a black body-length suit with a hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side. While wearing the hood, in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. She also has a tail which is shaped like an arrow. She was barefoot and wore unique toenail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards.

And the third one was a young woman with a pale and unblemished complexion. She had four glowing red eyes and a red gem on her forehead. She had floral-patterned hair that is arranged into a long loose plait that ends in the shape of a scorpion's stinger with a bow tied around it. Her outfit consisted of a navy-blue long-sleeved sailor uniform with a red chest bow that had a Scorpio star sign brooch affixed to it. At the cuffs of both sleeves were scorpion stingers. She had an ornamental earring dangling from her right ear.

The future senshi of the Sun and the Moon hid behind a column as not to be seen.

"They're all so creepy!" Tsubaki commented, quietly. "Let's transform!" She raised her brooch. "Sun Prism Power, Make up!" In seconds, Sailor Chibi Sun stood in uniform.

Chibi-Usa reached into her pocket to get her brooch, but she couldn't find it. "What?! Where is it?!" She frantically, yet quietly searched both of her pockets.

"What's the hold up?" Chibi Sun whispered, with her hands on her hips.

"I can't transform!"

"Whaddya mean you 'can't transform' ? You just raise your brooch and transform! It's not hard!"

Chibi-Usa's eyebrow twitched at her cousin's directness. "That's just it! I don't _have_ my brooch!"

"What?!" Chibi Sun yelled, drawing the attention of the three Kaiju women. The Kaiju-scorpion destroyed the column with her hair.

"Well, what do we have here?" She sneered.

"It appears we have some snoopers." The Kaiju-spider stated. "And one of them appears to be a Sailor Soldier."

Seeing as how her cousin couldn't transform, Chibi Sun stood in front of Chibi-Usa to protect her.

"Aw, how cute." The Kaiju-snake smirked. "Little girls who got lost and are looking for their mommies?"

Suddenly, everyone heard rhythmic snapping.

"Who goes there?!" The Kaiju-scorpion demanded.

"Penetrating the darkness of the night, streaking through the atmosphere, resounding truth, we are three shooting stars!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights, Stage on!" The Starlights appeared out of the shadows and stared challengingly at the Kaiju women.

"Starlights!" Chibi Sun and Chibi-Usa exclaimed in relief.

"More Sailor Soldiers?" The Kaiju-spider raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Just how many of you are there?" The Kaiju-snake asked, annoyed. "Doesn't matter, I'll deal with you in a-"

"Hold it!"

Everyone snapped their heads to see Sailor Mercury arrive on the scene. "Soldier of Ice and Wisdom, I'm Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!"

"Ugggh, are there any _more_ sailor soldiers?" The Kaiju-scorpion groaned in aggravation.

"Yes there are!"

Everyone looked to see the twin soldiers of the Sun and the Moon.

"What's wrong with more soldiers?" Sailor Sun started.

"The more, the merrier!" Sailor Moon finished.

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"And the Moon..."

"We will punish you!"

"..Lovely.." The Kaiju-scorpion said, sarcastically.

"Who are you three?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"We are Kaiju-sisters who serve Lord Calamitas." The Kaiju-spider answered. "I am Arachne."

"I am Medusa." The Kaiju-snake answered.

"And I am Shaula." The Kaiju-scorpion answered. "If you know what's good for you, you'll hand over the Yellow Diamond and Silver Crystal."

"Never!" The twins said in unison.

"Oh really?" Medusa snapped her fingers and two long snakes slithered at an amazing speed towards Chibi Sun and Chibi-Usa. The snakes quickly wrapped around them, respectively. "Maybe if my babies squeeze the lives out of these little girls like mice, you'll be more cooperative?"

"AAAAAH!" Chibi Sun and Chibi-Usa howled in pain as the snakes squeezed even tighter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Chibi-Chibi and Kori..._

"Did you hear that?" Kori worried. "It sounded like Usagi-sama and Tsubaki-sama screaming!"

"What?!" Chibi-Chibi exclaimed, worried for her sister and cousin.

The purple-haired twelve year old put a nervous hand to her forehead. She didn't know what to do: Should she follow her princess' orders and watch her sister, or help her when she needs it? _'Although inexperienced, I am a soldier dedicated to protecting my princesses! I_ have _to fight!'_ She raised her Star Power Stick, which was very similar to her mother's second transformation device (except the secondary color was purple and the Mercury symbol was blue), and shouted her transformation phrase.

"Mercury Starlight Power, Make Up!" With a flash of blue light, Kori now became Sailor Chibi Mercury. Her uniform consisted of a white leotard with a purple chest bow and a blue star-shaped brooch in the middle of it. Her sailor collar was blue with two white stripes. She had a gold tiara with a blue gem in it. Her earrings were blue stars and her choker was blue with a blue star. She wore white gloves with blue elbow pads. Her skirt was blue with a purple back bow. She wore blue knee-high boots with white borders.

"..Kori-chan.." Chibi-Chibi gasped in awe.

"Kousagi-sama, I need to you stay here." Chibi Mercury advised.

"But-" Chibi-Chibi tried to protest.

"I'm sorry, princess. But you _need_ to stay here where it's safe. Forgive me." Chibi Mercury turned and ran towards the battle, leaving the little princess alone.

"..But I wanna help..." Chibi-Chibi mumbled. She wished she could be like Kori and the rest of her family: Strong people with the power to help. She _did_ have power, but she didn't have anything to harness it... With a sigh, she sat down and played with her ribbon-like pigtails. It was then that she noticed her sister's transformation brooch on the floor.

"Huh?" She picked up the heart-shaped brooch and stared at it with confusion. _'..This is Chibi-Usa's... What is it doing_ here _?'_ Her blue eyes widened in shock. _'Oh no! If she doesn't have her brooch, she can't fight! She must be in trouble!'_ She was seriously worried for her sister; She thought of bringing her brooch to her, but what if someone attacked her on her way to do so? She stared at the brooch hesitantly. _'Maybe I should...No! I can't! This is my sister's brooch! I can't just...'_ Chibi-Chibi gripped the brooch tightly in her little hand. She had no choice. If she wanted to help Chibi-Usa, she would have to use her brooch. She held up the transformation device and shouted her sister's transformation phrase.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

* * *

 _Back with the Sailor Soldiers and the Kaiju women..._

"Well ladies? Do we have an agreement?" Medusa smiled evilly, as the snakes continued to squeeze the girls.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun looked to each other and nodded. "Alright, we have a deal." Sailor Sun stated.

"Good." Arachne grinned.

"I'll surrender my Silver Crystal first." Sailor Moon held out her hands and a silvery glow formed around them. The Kaiju sisters looked in anticipation, as they believed the senshi of the Moon was summoning her crystal, but instead...

"Crescent Moon Cutters!" Sailor Moon launched crescent moons at the snakes, killing them and freeing her future daughter and niece.

"You deceptive little brat!" Shaula growled.

"I almost admire you." Arachne smirked.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Fighter and Healer fired their attacks at the Kaiju sisters as revenge for nearly strangling their daughters to death, but the women moved with superhuman speed. Medusa made a move to attack the Starlights, but Mercury stopped her.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She launched her attack at Medusa who managed to avoid it, but the left half of her body was covered in ice.

"Damn you, ice brat!" Medusa screeched in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" Shaula was set to fire deadly eye beams.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker launched her attack at the Kaiju-scorpion woman, immobilizing her.

"It seems that we are getting serious." Arachne stated. She raised her hand towards Maker and Mercury, and soon poisonous spiders were rapidly making their way towards them. The intellectual senshi couple were about to fire when someone else beat them to it...

"Mercury Bubbles!"

Large, light-blue transparent bubbles were launched at the spiders and trapped them, lifting them up in the air. "Bubble Burst!" The bubbles exploded and killed the spiders inside.

"Who dares?!" Arachne growled.

Everyone turned to see Sailor Chibi Mercury. "From the future, I am the apprentice to the soldier of Ice and Wisdom! Sailor Chibi Mercury! Take a cold bath and reproach yourself!"

"..Ch-Chibi Mercury?" Sailor Mercury stuttered. She looked to Maker, who stared at the little senshi with a gaping mouth.

Shaula managed to stand to her feet and stared at the future senshi of Mercury with annoyance. "Seriously?! Another one?!" Shaula yelled. "Why can't you just-"

"Yellow Candy Heart Attack!" Chibi Sun fired her attack directly at Shaula's mouth, severely burning it. "You talk too much!" She smirked.

Luckily for Shaula, her burns healed at an accelerated rate. "..You're about to regret that.." She extended her long hair and wrapped it around the future senshi of the Sun.

"Chibi Sun!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to respect your superiors..." Shaula growled.

"Mercury Ice Stars!" Chibi Mercury fired star-shaped shards of ice which cut Shaula's hair and freed her princess.

"My hair! My beautiful hair!" Shaula cried in anguish, as she held her severed locks.

"You need to be dealt with." Arachne snapped her fingers and soon multiple spiders approached Chibi Mercury and began shooting webs at her. The future senshi of Mercury's body was quickly covered in spider webs.

"Darlings, eat." Arachne ordered with a sick smile. Her Kaiju-spiders crawled toward the web-covered senshi in an attempt to devour her, but were startled by a new surprise.

"Stop right there!" A familiar shrill voice ordered.

"This better not be what I think it is..." Shaula shook her head angrily.

When everyone looked to see who the last surprise visitor was, they all looked in shock. Especially Chibi-Usa, whose jaw was lagging on the floor. _'This cannot be what I think it is!'_

"Chibi-Chibi-chan?" Chibi Sun whispered.

"From the future, I am an apprentice to an apprentice!"

Chibi-Usa's eyebrow twitched. _'The hell she is!'_

"I am Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon! The soldier of Hearts and Justice! In the name of the future Moon, I will punish you!" Chibi Chibi Moon posed her mother's iconic pose. Even though she used her sister's brooch, her uniform was very different: It consisted of a white leotard with a pink chest bow and Chibi-Usa's brooch affixed to it. Her sailor collar was light blue with no stripes. She wore pink heart-shaped odango covers, her tiara was gold with a pink heart, and her earrings were pink heart studs. Her choker was hot pink with a red heart motif. She wore puffy sleeves with double rows of pink and yellow trims. Her gloves were white and the elbow pads were pink and yellow. Her skirt was light blue with a double trim of pink and yellow and had a pink back bow. She wore white knee-high boots with hot pink bordering and pink heart accents at the base.

All the teenage senshi stared at Sailor Moon and Fighter with raised eyebrows and gaping mouths, while the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo stared at the little senshi, flabbergasted. "...Ch-Chibi-Usa...Is this who I think it is?" Sailor Moon asked, not being able to tear her eyes away from the little Moon Senshi.

"...Yes...Yes it is..." Chibi-Usa answered.

"This had better be the last of the sailors!" Shaula folded her arms.

Ignoring the Kaiju-scorpion woman, Chibi Chibi Moon summoned her sister's Pink Moon Stick and when she did, it changed: It glowed and turned into a small light blue scepter with a pink heart at the base, and around the heart was a gold ring.

"Whoa..." Chibi Chibi gasped in awe at the change in appearance of the Pink Moon Stick. Focusing back on the battle, she channeled her own Moon Power through the newly transformed Chibi Chibi Scepter and fired her new attack. "Chibi Candy Heart Explosion!" Multiple pink hearts erupted from the little scepter. They hit the Kaiju-spiders and exploded on contact.

"..My babies..." Arachne put a horrified hand to her mouth. In anger, she fired eyebeams at the Chibi Chibi Moon, but she blocked them.

"Heart Shield!" A large bright pink heart protected Chibi Chibi Moon from the Kaiju-spider's attack. She then moved quickly and freed Chibi Mercury from the spider webs.

"..Thank you so much." She thanked. When she noticed Chibi Chibi Moon's heart-shaped odangos, her eyes widened in shock. "Kousagi-sama?! You've become a senshi?!"

Chibi Chibi Moon giggled. "That's right, Kori-chan!"

Meanwhile, Medusa's snakes used their demonic venom to melt Mercury's magical ice. "Finally!" The Kaiju-snake exclaimed.

"Medusa, quit cheering and kill those brats." Arachne ordered her younger sister.

"Yeah, yeah.." Medusa moved with serpent speed towards the girls readied her clawed hands to tear them to shreds.

"Solar Flare!" Sailor Sun launched a great ball of fire at the Kaiju-snake woman, burning her all over her body. "Finish her off, Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon raised her tiare. "Serene Destruction!" A powerful beam of light shot out of the tiare and struck Medusa, finally killing her.

"Medusa!" Shaula exclaimed. "First you cut my hair, now you kill my sister?!" Her red gem glowed and multiple scorpions charged the Eclipse senshi.

"Chibi Crescent Heart Wave!" Chibi Chibi Moon fired an array of pink crescent moons and hearts at the Kaiju-scorpions, killing them and saving her future mother and future aunt.

"Chibi Mercury, give me a hand!" Chibi Sun raised her Yellow Sun Stick.

"Right!" Chibi Mercury gathered her power.

"Sun Starlight Flash!"

"Mercury Ice Star Storm!" Chibi Mercury fired a blizzard of ice stars in tandem with Chibi Sun' attack directly at Shaula, killing the Kaiju-scorpion woman.

"Shaula!" Arachne yelled. "..You miserable sailor soldiers... You claim to be about peace and justice, yet you've just slaughtered my younger sisters!"

"They wouldn't have had to die if you three never came here and started causing trouble!" Sailor Sun countered.

"Everyone, let's end this!" Sailor Moon raised her tiare. "Serene Destruction!"

"Harmonious Bombs!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Sun Starlight Flash!"

"Mercury Ice Star Storm!"

"Chibi Candy Heart Explosion!"

The bombardment of powerful attacks obliterated Arachne and the poisonous Kaiju-creatures left around. When the battle was over, Chibi Chibi Moon released her transformation and ran up to the others.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" She beamed.

"..And just who are you, exactly?" Fighter asked.

Chibi-Chibi smiled and curtsied. "I am Princess Kousagi Small Lady Serenity. I am the second daughter of King Seiya and Neo-Queen Serenity. I am an heiress to the throne of Crystal Tokyo. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Once again, everyone stared at Sailor Moon and Fighter, who were blushing like mad. "...Our second daughter...Odango?" Fighter looked to her girlfriend, who was too shocked to say anything.

"..Little bunny..." Sailor Sun grinned. "It seems that you can't stop reproducing!"

"Sailor Sun!" The Moon senshi blushed even more.

"Geez Fighter!" Healer put her hands on her hips and smirked. "You can't keep it in your pants for five minutes, can you?"

The lead Starlight blushed. "Hey! That only happened in the future!"

" _Oh! Only_ in the _future,_ huh?" Sailor Sun took a few steps towards Fighter. "So my sister isn't good enough for you to touch, _now?_ "

Sailor Moon dropped dead at her sister's comment. Fighter's cheeks were on fire, the same goes for Mercury, Healer was chuckling at her leader's discomfort and Maker had an amused smile on her face.

"..Um...Excuse me?" Kori said.

"...And you are?" Maker asked, already knowing the answer.

The purple-haired girl blushed and gave a slight bow. "I am Kori Mizuno-Kou. I am the daughter of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Star Maker. I am the apprentice to my mother, Sailor Mercury and one of the guardians to Tsubaki-sama, Usagi-sama, and Kousagi-sama."

Mercury and Maker blushed furiously. "..You're-You're my daughter..." Mercury said, more as a statement than a question.

After getting over the shock, Maker gave a heart-warming smile. "It's nice to meet you, little one." She knelt down and hugged her future daughter.

Kori gladly returned the hug. "It's nice to meet you too, Maker-mama."

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet my parents' younger selves!" Chibi-Chibi smiled brightly. "I've always wa-"

"KOUSAGI SMALL LADY SERENITY!"

Chibi-Chibi cringed at the sound of her sister's angry, booming voice. She knew whenever Chibi-Usa called her by her full name, she was really angry.

The pink-haired girl stalked up to the little girl. "How could you, Kousagi?! How could steal my brooch?!" She yelled, snatching back her transformation brooch. "Because of you, I couldn't defend myself in the fight!"

Chibi-Chibi flinched at her sister's angry voice. "I didn't steal it! I swear! After Kori-chan left me to help you, I found it on the floor! I only used it so I could help!"

Chibi-Usa stared at her sister for a while. She's never known her to lie before, so she must be telling the truth. "..Oh...Alright...Just don't take my stuff again, Chibi-Chibi..."

"Well, looks like we have another guest at our house!" Sailor Moon declared.

"What?!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"Of course. Kousagi, or Chibi-Chibi-chan can stay at our house for a few days so we can get to know her!" Sailor Moon stated.

"Yay! Maybe I can share a bed with Chibi-Usa and borrow her stuff!" Chibi-Chibi laughed.

Chibi-Usa's eyebrow trembled. "UGGH! CHIBI-CHIBI!"

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. You were expecting to see the Inner Senshi. I was gonna put them in this chapter but then thought of how funny it would be to see Chibi-Chibi! Also, the next chapter might be a little late. Ya know, with me studying and taking my midterms...then crying over my results... Anyway! Leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter twenty! :D


	21. Chapter 20: You Should've Picked Me

A/N: Paralyzed by Midterms. Unable to write comedic/loveable Author's Note. *Absentmindedly grabs a bottle of Welch's grape juice* Chapter is still entertaining. Has character revelation. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy the chapter. :l

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

A week after the battle at the mall with the three Kaiju sisters, it was decided that Chibi-Chibi would be taken into the Tsukino house. Since she didn't have a cat toy of her own, she had to borrow Luna-P from Chibi-Usa to hypnotize Kenji and Ikuko. They now believed that the little 9-year old was their niece, Kousagi Tsukino and the younger sister of Tsubaki and Chibi-Usa. Because there were no more rooms, Chibi-Chibi had to stay with her "sisters" and share the same the bed as them. Needless to say, the little girl constantly harassed Chibi-Usa. The pink-haired future senshi of the Moon now understood how Usagi felt when she used to harass her all the time.

As for Kori, she was now staying with Ami. It took the soldier of Mercury a little bit to get used to having her future daughter in her large apartment, but she quickly adapted to the situation and welcomed Kori with open arms. What Ami especially loved about the purple-haired future senshi of Mercury was that she was as fond of learning as she was! Maybe more! When Kori said she wanted to be enrolled in Juuban Municipal Primary School just so she could experience 20th century education, the bluenette nearly burst into tears! With a little help from Taiki, Ami enrolled Kori into the Primary School where she quickly became known as the smartest girl in school, living up to both of her parents' legacies.

 _Moon_

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was in the Moon Kingdom training and practicing new attacks. After a while, she decided to take a break and walk around the Moon Castle. Soon, she went upstairs to her old bedroom and plopped down on the bed. While she was trying to nap, she heard a familiar serene voice.

 _"Nap time, dear?"_

Sailor Moon immediately shot up in bed. She turned her head to see the spirit of her mother, Queen Serenity.

"M-Mother!" The Moon Senshi scratched the back of her head.

The spirit of the Moon Queen smiled. _"Oh Serenity, it's nice to see that you've retained your napping habits from the past. I wonder if your eating habits are the same as well?"_ She mused. She remembered how her daughter would take food from the kitchen and sneak it up to her room to gorge on.

Sailor Moon sweatdropped. _'So my behavior was the same during the Silver Millennium?'_ "..You could say that.."

Queen Serenity giggled. _"Well, that's good to know. But darling, why are you pushing yourself so hard? You looked like you were going to faint!"_ She worried.

"..I know, it's just that stronger creatures keep appearing and I need to improve my skills."

 _"..I understand, but please don't strain yourself.."_ The Queen advised.

"I know, mother... But it's not like Lord Calamitas is going to send weaker monsters for me to fight." The soldier of the Moon stated.

The Queen's mouth hung open and trembled slightly. _"...L-Lord Calamitas? That's who you're fighting?"_ She asked, nervously.

Sailor Moon became concerned; She'd never seen her past-mother so worried. "What is it, mother?"

The Moon Queen calmed down and looked at her reborn daughter with a sad look. _"..Serenity...There is something I must tell you..."_

* * *

 _Lord Calamitas' Throne Room_

Lord Calamitas was not pleased. Not at all. The failures of General Mortem and his Kaiju angered the Demon Lord; He had hoped to have the Yellow Diamond and Silver Crystal in his grasp by now. With an angry swing of his tail, he called for his general.

"Mortem! I summon you!" He roared.

Within seconds, the spiky grey-haired general entered. "You wished to see me, my Lord?" He bowed.

"Mortem! The Kaiju you've been sending have made no progress whatsoever!" Calamitas yelled.

The general flinched. "Forgive me, my Lord. But the Princesses of the Sun and Moon _and_ their soldiers have proven to be powerful impediments."

"Their soldiers? How can their soldiers be that powerful when you earlier dismissed them as a threat?" Calamitas folded his arms.

"It seems that they've acquired help from beyond their solar system." Mortem informed.

"..Clever girls..." Calamitas grumbled. "Seeking help from beyond their solar system...They're as clever as..." He trailed off, lost in thought.

"As who, my Lord?" General Mortem questioned, confused by his Lord's behavior.

Calamitas snapped back into reality. "No one! Leave me at once! And get to work on your next course of action!" He roared.

Frightful, General Mortem nodded. "Right away, my Lord." He promptly existed the throne room, Leaving the Kaiju Lord to his thoughts.

Once he was alone, Calamitas took a more relaxed position in his throne. The thoughts of the Eclipse Princesses plagued his mind. _'Of course they would be so much trouble...They're as bothersome as their wretched father, Radius.'_ The Kaiju Lord shook his head angrily at the thought of his rival, the Sun King. _'..However, they're as strong and resilient as their lovely mother, Serenity...'_ Calamitas sighed deeply as he thought back to the first time he met the beautiful Moon Queen.

 _*Flashback*_

 _A Thousand Years Ago: Silver Millennium, Moon Castle: Garden_

A thousand years ago, when the Moon Kingdom flourished, Queen Serenity was in the garden, awaiting the arrival of her lover, King Radius. Being a Lunarian, the Queen couldn't visit the Sun Kingdom since she couldn't survive the temperature. But she was more than content listening to the stories the Sun King told her of his kingdom. The Queen sighed. _'What is taking him so long?'_ She wondered. Radius never took so long with his visits before. Serenity made a mental note to playfully chastise him when he finally arrived. After a few minutes. Queen Serenity sensed someone else's energy approaching her. At first she thought it was Radius, because the energy was so powerful but when she turned around she saw Lord Calamitas.

"Queen Serenity, it is a pleasure to meet you." Calamitas bowed.

"..And, you are?" Serenity asked slowly, with her right hand behind her back summoning her Moon Stick.

"I am Lord Calamitas, Lord of the Kaiju." He formally introduced himself.

"..Lord Calamitas.." The Queen repeated. "...I have heard of you." She, in truth, did know of the Kaiju Lord who caused suffering to beings across the galaxy. "Why have you come here?" If he came here to attack the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity wouldn't let him do so without a fight.

"I mean you no harm, Queen Serenity." Calamitas assured. "You do not need to arm yourself."

The Queen's eyes widened in surprise.

"It is true, I can sense the power of your Silver Crystal which you have behind you." He revealed. "But do not worry, I have no interest in it." He said, honestly.

Hesitantly, Serenity made the Moon Stick vanish and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Alright then, for what reason do you have for being here?"

The Kaiju Lord smiled. "My Queen, I have come here searching for a great, majestic jewel. A jewel of such beauty, that it shines brighter than the Silver Crystal. A jewel that would bring infinite joy to my tortured soul." He expressed.

Queen Serenity was curious; She'd never heard of a jewel that shines brighter than the Silver Crystal. Its only rival was the Yellow Diamond. "What is this jewel you are seeking?"

Lord Calamitas smirked. He approached the Moon Queen with superhuman speed and now only stood inches away from her. "Queen Serenity, that jewel is _you._ "

The Moon Queen could barely contain her shock, as her eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly open. The Demon Lord gently took Serenity's left hand, which hardly fit into his large one. Calamitas knelt down on one knee. "My lovely Queen Serenity, your light shines more brightly than a dying star. I could not imagine anyone else by my side, but you." He held up a black ring adorned with a red bloodstone that had a hexagonal facet. "The gem in this ring is a piece of my kingdom's Bloodstone Crystal. Please accept it and become my Kaiju Queen."

Serenity couldn't speak; she had no idea what to say! She could feel the dark energy pulsating from the ring. It was so strong, she felt as if she would faint.

"Well, my dear?" Calamitas asked in anticipation.

The Queen was starting to break out into a sweat. "..I..I cannot accept.."

A spasm of pain flashed across Calamitas' face. "What? Why ever not?"

The Moon Queen took a deep breath. "...There is someone else.."

Jealousy coursed through Calamitas' body. "Who is it?! Who is it that is worthier than I for your heart?!"

"Serenity!"

The Moon Queen and Demon Lord snapped their heads to see King Radius with a concerned look on his face. When he saw Calamitas kneeling on one foot, er...hoof in front of Serenity and holding a ring, he became angry. "What is going on here?" He glared at the Kaiju Lord, who let out a low growl in return. Calamitas let go of Serenity's hand and stood up from his kneeling position.

"Radius..." Queen Serenity breathed out, with a smile on her face.

Lord Calamitas folded his arms. He didn't like the affectionate way the Queen said the Sun King's name. "Queen Serenity, I didn't think a woman of your worth would associate with such a man."

Radius narrowed his blue eyes. "What? Did you think she would associate with _your_ kind?"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Calamitas spat out.

"You _are_ a demon, aren't you?" Radius asked, coldly. He wasn't at all intimidated by the Kaiju Lord's demonic appearance, especially not his four hate-filled red eyes. "What business do you even have being in the Moon Kingdom?"

The Demon Lord's features changed into a smug smirk. "I am here to make Queen Serenity my wife."

King Radius looked as though someone knocked the wind out of him. "..You-You can't be serious!"

"Oh trust me, I _am_ serious." The smirk on Calamitas' face remained.

"There is no way she would agree to that!" Radius yelled.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Calamitas asked.

A confident smile arose on Radius' face as he sauntered over to Queen Serenity and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Because we are together."

Calamitas' mouth hung open in shock. "What?!" He yelled. "This is the one who has one your heart?!" He asked Serenity. He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. The Sun King, the person he hated above all others, was Queen Serenity's lover?! The Demon Lord wanted to believe this was fake, but the bashful smile and red-tinted cheeks painted on the Queen's face proved this was true.

King Radius ignored the baffled look on Calamitas' face (although he enjoyed seeing it) and focused on the Moon Queen. "Forgive me for being late, Serenity. I was preparing something special for you." The Sun King got down on one knee and took Serenity's hand, which fit perfectly in his. "My dear Serenity, there are no words to describe how happy you make me. All I can say is, I love you." He pulled out a silver ring adorned with a white diamond. "Will you marry me?"

"..Radius..." Queen Serenity blushed and put a hand to her mouth. "...I-"

"..You, SWINE!"

The Rulers of the Sun and Moon looked to see Calamitas, enraged. "Queen Serenity, you cannot marry this man!"

Radius stood up and stared challengingly at the Demon Lord. "And why can't she?"

"Because you're a murderer!" Calamitas growled.

"Me?! A murderer?! _You_ and the demons of _your_ malevolent kingdom are the ones who kill people and spread terror and fear throughout the galaxy!" Radius countered.

"My kingdom used to be just as peaceful as the kingdoms of the Sun and Moon until _you,_ Radius killed my sister, Akuma!" Calamitas roared. His voice held a hint of sadness as he mentioned his younger sister.

"..Radius, is that true?" Serenity asked.

Radius sighed. "..Yes, it's true."

"Did you hear that, Serenity? He admits to his crime!" Calamitas pointed an accusing finger towards Radius. He loved his sister, Princess Akuma very much. She was always supportive of her older brother's decisions when it came to ruling the Kaiju Kingdom. The Kaiju Princess was sweet, though she was also very nervous around others. She only seemed to be calm around Calamitas. Despite this, she also had a rather mischievous side. She fond of pulling pranks in the kingdom and comedically tormenting her brother. When Akuma told Calamitas that she wanted to visit the Sun Kingdom, the Kaiju Lord was worried but knew she could handle herself and survive the heat of the Sun due to her demonic nature so he let her go. Akuma was intrigued by the kingdom of the Sun and found it lovely. Unfortunately, she couldn't control herself and started causing mischief in the kingdom. Since her pranks were mainly harassing people and destruction of property, King Radius saw her as a threat and because she was a demon, Akuma was killed immediately. When the news reached Calamitas, he was outraged. He wanted revenge on the Sun King for slaughtering his little sister, but he knew that would start a war; A war he couldn't win because he was no match for the power of the Yellow Diamond.

"If your sister wasn't causing trouble, she wouldn't have had to die!" Radius yelled.

"She was just a child! She didn't know any better, and she didn't deserve to be killed!" Calamitas shouted. "And my subjects, the _demons_ were never the same after losing their princess. They grieved over Akuma's death and became the killers, you described." He turned to Queen Serenity. "Serenity, I beg of you! Do not marry Radius, choose me instead!"

"She won't choose you! It's _me_ she loves! And there's no way she'd want to go to _your_ kingdom!" Radius declared.

"At least she'll be able to come to my kingdom! You know Serenity wouldn't be able to survive the heat of the Sun!" Calamitas countered.

"Gentlemen! _Please!_ " The Queen exclaimed, interrupting her admirers' argument. "..I-I need time to make my choice. I will inform both of you once I've done so."

"But Serenity, you know that you love _me!_ Why entertain this demon?!" Radius tried to reason.

"I am sorry, Radius. But I need time..."

"It is alright, Queen Serenity. Unlike this snake in the grass, I honor your decision. Take your time, and I know you'll make the _right_ choice." Calamitas said smugly. He soon disappeared in a ball of fire.

The Sun King stared at the spot where the Kaiju Lord once stood with contempt. With a sigh, he turned to his lover. "How could you do that, Serenity? And how much time do you _supposedly_ need?"

"Not much." Serenity said calmly. "In fact, I have already decided." She smiled coyly.

Radius smirked. "Have you, now?"

"Yes.." Queen Serenity went up to King Radius and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I choose you."

Radius' eyes shone with happiness, as he pulled Serenity into a heartwarming kiss. When they broke apart, The Moon Queen looked at her lover with smiling eyes.

"You didn't _really_ think I was going to choose him over _you,_ did you?" The Queen smirked and raised an eyebrow.

The King sweatdropped. "..Well, when I saw him down on one knee with a ring, I was a little worried. But I knew you would never accept his proposal." He smiled. "By the way, you never gave me an answer."

The Moon Queen smiled brightly. "Yes, I will marry you."

The Sun King smiled and slipped the white diamond ring onto Serenity's ring finger then pulled her back into another passionate kiss.

 _Three and a Half Weeks Later..._

For the past three and a half weeks, Lord Calamitas sat on his throne waiting for Queen Serenity to inform him of her decision. _'What is taking her so long? I know I told her to take her time, but seriously..'_ The Kaiju Lord was never a patient demon, but when it came to the Moon Queen, he would be. However, that newfound patience was wearing thin. He had half a mind to go to the Moon Kingdom and ask Serenity what the hell was taking so long, but he knew that would ruin his chances... With no other options, he decided to see what was taking so long without going to the kingdom of the Moon. Calamitas summoned his crystal ball made out of bloodstone and requested what he wanted to see.

"Show me Queen Serenity." Soon the crystal ball started showing the image of the ballroom inside the Moon Castle. There were many people there were for a special occasion. _'Queen Serenity must be throwing another one of her famous balls.'_ Calamitas assumed. The image became clearer as it zoomed in on the crowed. They were all seated in chairs happily looking at something ahead. When Calamitas leaned in to see what they were looking at, he was shocked.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, as the crystal ball displayed the image of King Radius in a yellow tuxedo with an orange rose pinned to it, and Queen Serenity in a white wedding dress that accented her curves with a white veil laced with pearls. "..She-She tricked me! How dare she?!" He shot up from his throne and headed straight to the Moon Kingdom.

 _Moon Kingdom: Moon Castle.._

Everyone on the Moon, and even people from the Sun gathered for the wedding of King Radius and Queen Serenity. The ballroom was packed with people; There were Lunarians on the left side and Solarians on the right. Radius' mother, the former ruler of the Sun Kingdom, Queen Harmonia smiled and waved at him. She had wavy waist-length dark brown hair and had blue eyes. The symbol of the Sun was present on her forehead. She wore a bright yellow gown with off-the-shoulder sleeves that had an orange sash around the waist with a yellow Sun symbol on it.

The Sun King smiled back at his mother, then returned his attention to his beautiful bride. Everyone became silent when the Justice of the Peace, the Queen of Venus approached. She had long, curly waist length blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The symbol of Venus was present on her forehead. She wore a strapless orange gown with an open diamond-shaped keyhole bustline, exposing her cleavage, and a flower crown on her head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered here today to join the rulers of the Sun and Moon in holy matrimony." The Venusian Queen started. "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone was silent. How could anyone not want these two lovers to be married?

"Alright then. King Radius of the Sun, do you take Serenity to be your lawfully wedded wife?" She asked.

"I do." The King answered with love in his eyes.

"And do you, Queen Serenity of the Moon take Radius to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The Moon Queen looked at her future husband with absolute adoration "I-"

" _NO!_ "

A roaring voice echoed throughout the ballroom, startling everyone. Then, in the middle of the aisle, a great ball of fire appeared. When the flames died down, Lord Calamitas could be seen. The Kaiju Lord was burning with fury and hurt. "I do not wish for these two to be wed!" He yelled. "Queen Serenity, how could you do this?!"

The Moon Queen gave Calamitas an apologetic look. "..I am sorry, Calamitas... But my heart belongs to Radius..."

"So, you couldn't have said that three weeks ago?!" The Demon Lord raged. "You let me believe that I had a chance and kept me waiting all that time only for me to find out now that you were planning on marrying this lowlife under my nose!"

A remorseful expression was painted on Serenity's face. "...That was wrong of me, I admit that... I owed you an answer and I-"

"No, Serenity!" Radius interrupted. "You didn't owe this demon anything! He's just upset because you made the _right_ choice!"

"..Why you.." A red aura formed around Calamitas' body. He raised his hand to fire an attack at the Sun King, but was stopped.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The Queen of Venus launched her attack at the Kaiju Lord, knocking him on the ground. "Lord Calamitas, as the Goddess of Love and Beauty, I will _not_ allow you to disrupt this ceremony any further by harming the groom!" She yelled.

The slightly damaged Demon Lord stood to feet, er...hooves, and dusted himself off. He ignored the embarrassment he was feeling and looked directly at the Moon Queen. "..Serenity..Once again, I ask you; Please make a choice: Me? Or Radius?"

All the people were silent, as they stared at the Moon Queen with anticipation. All eyes were on her as she opened her mouth to give the Kaiju Lord her answer. "...Calamitas, my choice is and always will be Radius."

Lord Calamitas let out a heavy sigh. "..Very well..." He looked at her one last time. _'She looks so beautiful...'_ He turned his back on her, but said one last thing. "..But you will regret that choice one day..." Calamitas left in a ball of fire.

 _Years Later..._

Sixteen years after the wedding of King Radius and Queen Serenity, Lord Calamitas went back to the Moon Kingdom to see his unrequited love. He knew that the Moon Queen would never love him back, but he still wanted to see if she was alright and if Radius was being a good husband. He decided to look in the garden where he first met the Queen, and when he did he saw two teenage girls playing in the flowers and having fun. Both girls bore a strong resemblance to Serenity, in facial structure and with their hairstyles. But what stood out about the girls the most to him were the symbols on their foreheads: One had the symbol of the Sun and the other one had the symbol of the Moon. The blood in the Demon Lord's body ran cold. _'They couldn't be...'_ Neither of the girls noticed the Kaiju Lord staring intently at them. They soon went inside the Moon Castle to spend more quality time together.

"Calamitas!"

Lord Calamitas whipped around to see Queen Serenity standing next her husband, King Radius. The Queen looked at the Demon Lord with caution and concern, while the King looked at him with pure disdain.

"Calamitas, what are you doing here?" Radius asked, coldly.

Too stunned by what he saw in the garden, Calamitas didn't answer. Instead, he turned to the Moon Queen. "...Serenity... who were those girls?"

"Which girls?" The Queen asked.

"...Those girls I saw in the garden... One of them bore the symbol of the Sun and the other one bore the symbol of the Moon..." He said, somewhat entranced. "..They looked so much like you.."

The King and Queen exchanged looks with each other. "Those are our daughters; Harmonia and Serenity." Serenity answered.

Calamitas stood still for the longest time, processing the information. _'..Their daughters... Those were their daughters... How could this have happened?'_ He directed the gaze of his four red eyes to King Radius. _'He did this... He slept with Serenity! That bastard took her virginity and made her give birth to two girls! Girls that should have been_ my _daughters! He stole my chance of ever being with Serenity when he had sex with her! He stole the life I could've had with her!'_ Unable to contain his anger, Calamitas fired deadly eye beams at the couple. Radius pushed Serenity out of the way, while also falling on the ground with her. The Demon Lord took the opportunity to fire another round of eye beams at the King.

"AAAAHH!" Radius screamed in pain, as he was struck with the attack. The Kaiju Lord moved forward to finish him off. _'You'll pay for what you've done! For killing Akuma, and for taking Serenity away from me!'_

"Radius!" Queen Serenity yelled. She managed to stand to her feet and summon her Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!" She used her power and blasted Calamitas, sending him flying a few feet away from her husband. Serenity quickly went over to Radius. "Are you alright?" She asked, as she helped him up.

Radius gave a small smile. "Don't worry about me, dear. I'll be fine."

As Calamitas was trying to get up, he saw Radius and Serenity standing close to each other. His anger soared once again. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He charged the happy couple.

Wasting no time, Radius summoned his Yellow Diamond and performed a tandem attack with Serenity and her Silver Crystal. "Eclipse Healing Escalation!" The powerful attack hit Calamitas dead-on.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" The Kaiju Lord screamed in agony. If he wasn't such a powerful demon, he would've been killed. He was, however on the verge of death. He looked at the Sun King and the Moon Queen, who both stared at him with stone-cold expressions. Knowing that he could not win this fight, he retreated.

"You will both regret this!" Calamitas declared before disappearing in a ball of fire.

After the humiliating defeat he suffered at the Moon Kingdom, Lord Calamitas became extremely irritable and vengeful. The last time he felt like this was when Akuma was killed. He still could not believe that Radius and Serenity had children. _'They should have been_ my _children..'_ He thought bitterly. His anger, jealousy and bitterness became so strong that he decided if he couldn't have Serenity, then no one would. He eventually came into contact with Queen Metallia, the chaotic ruler of the Dark Kingdom. He convinced Metallia to lay waste to the Kingdoms of the Sun and Moon. The Dark Queen agreed, seeing this as her chance to obtain the Yellow Diamond and Silver Crystal. Soon Queen Metallia and her forces destroyed the Sun Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom, killed the Sailor Senshi, the princesses, and the King and Queen.

Calamitas watched the whole thing on his bloodstone crystal ball. He felt no pity or remorse for what happened to the Sun Kingdom, but he felt great guilt and heartache when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. He watched with deep sorrow as Queen Serenity died alongside King Radius. _'Look what you made me do, Serenity... This wouldn't have happened if you just made the right choice...'_

 _*End Flashback*_

Lord Calamitas put a hand to his forehead and shook his head regretfully. "...Serenity...You should've picked me..."

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'm not paralyzed anymore! Also, who would've thought that Calamitas would have a heart? I guess there are some demons with feelings! *cough* *cough* Rin Okumura *cough* *cough* I ship Rin and Shiemi *cough* *cough* Anyway, feel free to leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter twenty one! :D


	22. Chapter 21: Arrogance and Fear

A/N: *Goes through chocolate sports drink like crazy* To my readers, who are concerned about my health because of my constant eating/drinking, don't worry; Sure, I get a little stomach ache, but I always bounce back like freakin' Wonder Woman and type up an amazing chapter! *Munches on Fiber One bar* *Stomach growls like a demon* Uggghhh... Don't worry about me... Read the chapter! And leave a review when you're done! *Falls into food coma*

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

 _Moon_

Sailor Moon sat on her bed in shock after listening to her past mother explain her past with Lord Calamitas. _'..I can't believe it...Calamitas...was in love with my mother?'_ "..He loved you...and you lied to him." She said, slowly. "Why did you do that, mother?"

The spirit of the Moon Queen sighed. _"..Because I feared that if I told him then that I chose Radius, he would attack and harm us.. But I realize now that I shouldn't have led him on; I should've told him when he first arrived at the Moon Kingdom that I did not love him and my heart was already taken."_ The Queen's voice held remorse. _"Maybe if I had done so, he wouldn't be attacking you now.. Please forgive me, Serenity.."_

"It's alright, mother." Sailor Moon assured. "You couldn't have known this would happen. But don't worry, my sister and I will stay strong and fight against Calamitas' forces! We won't let him take our crystals!" She beamed.

 _"Thank you, dear. That's so nice to hear."_ Queen Serenity smiled in relief. _"Until we meet again.."_ The spirit of Queen Serenity vanished, leaving the soldier of the Moon alone with her thoughts.

 _'I still can't believe mother would do something like that...'_ Sailor Moon thought. _'Although, if I were in her shoes, I probably would've done the same thing..'_ She gazed around the bedroom of her past home one last time. _'It's time for me to head back. I have to tell Nee-chan about this.'_

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and gathered her energy. Soon she was enveloped in a pink ball of light that quickly traveled back to Earth.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

Meanwhile, Sakura was at the Tsukino Residence watching her future daughter and her future nieces. They were in the living room playing with Luna-P and Phoebe-P, bouncing them around like bouncy balls. Desperate for a turn, Chibi-Chibi snatched Luna-P away from her sister.

"Hey! Chibi-Chibi, what do you think you're doing?!" Chibi-Usa put her hands on her hips.

"I _think_ I'm having a turn with Luna-P!" Chibi-Chibi huffed. "You've been hogging it for too long!"

"So what if I've been hogging it? Mercury made it for _me!_ " The pink-haired soldier declared, as she took back Luna-P.

The little 9-year old pouted. "It's not fair!" She crossed her arms.

"Sorry Imouto-chan, but you're gonna have to deal with it." Chibi-Usa stated.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Well as your older sister and the next queen after mama, I definitely _can!_ " Chibi-Usa smirked.

"Just you wait until _I'm_ queen! Then you can't boss me around anymore! And you won't be welcome in _my_ kingdom!" Chibi-Chibi declared.

"What do you mean, Chibi-Chibi?" Sakura asked, finally speaking up. "Chibi-Usa is going to be Queen of Crystal Tokyo after Usagi. What other kingdom are you talking about?"

Chibi-Chibi smiled brightly. "My mama told me that when Chibi-Usa and I are all grown up, we're gonna be queens! Chibi-Usa's gonna be Queen of Earth, and I'm gonna be Queen of the Moon and use the Silver Crystal, like Grandmother Serenity!"

"Ohhhhh!" Sakura now understood. She always wondered who would look after the Moon Kingdom, since her sister would become Queen of the Earth, not the Moon. And it does make sense why Chibi-Chibi would inherit the Silver Crystal even though Chibi-Usa was the oldest, since the pink-haired girl already had her Pink Moon Crystal.

"I can't wait until I'm a big kid!" Chibi-Chibi continued. "I'll be able to drop the 'Small Lady' part from my name and become 'Princess Kousagi Serenity'! Then when I'm a grown-up, I'll be 'Queen Kousagi Serenity'!" She gushed with stars in her eyes.

Sakura sweatdropped at her niece's enthusiasm. "..And what about you two?" She asked her daughter and oldest niece. "What will your titles be?"

"When I'm a teenager, I'll be 'Princess Lady Harmonia'!" Tsubaki smiled. "And when I'm an adult, I'll be 'Queen Lady Harmonia'!"

"I'll become 'Princess Lady Serenity' when I'm a teen!" Chibi-Usa beamed. "And when I'm ready to take the throne, I'll be 'Queen Lady Serenity'!" Soon, all three of the future princesses were daydreaming about being gorgeous ladies, ruling over their respective kingdoms.

The soldier of the Sun chuckled. "But who's going to rule by your sides?" She asked with a smile.

The little girls stopped fantasizing and looked at Sakura. Tsubaki and Chibi-Usa blushed, while Chibi-Chibi laughed.

"I know who Chibi-Usa wants to marry!" The little 9-year old teased.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Chibi-Usa growled threateningly.

"Chibi-Usa wants to marry Helios!" Chibi-Chibi chirped.

Amusement twinkled in the Sun Princess' blue eyes. "Oh! Helios! I heard he's quite the charmer!" Sakura winked. Usagi had told her about her battle with the Dead Moon Circus and how Chibi-Usa had a "special relationship" with the priest of Elysion. She couldn't believe that her little niece was already set when it came to love!

A bright pink blush appeared on Chibi-Usa's face. "...Well, I wouldn't say I want to _marry_ him.."

" _I_ would!" Tsubaki smirks. "She takes _so_ many naps just so she could see Helios in her dreams! You should see her when she meets up with him in real life!" She snickered.

Chibi-Usa's cheeks turned crimson as she glared at her cousin. "What about _you,_ huh? Don't act like you don't have a thing for Perle!"

The dark-haired girl instantly stopped laughing and blushed. She couldn't deny that she had a little crush on the dream fairy who helped protect dreams alongside Helios. She first met Perle when she accompanied Chibi-Usa on a visit to Elysion to see Helios. Tsubaki had honestly never seen anyone cuter than the kind dream fairy, with his elf-like ears and curly white hair... She always enjoyed the music he played for her on his flute.

"Um, what?! You mean to tell me that my little girl is seeing someone?!" Sakura exclaimed, her protective motherly instincts kicking in. "Just you wait until I tell Yaten about this!"

Tsubaki sweatdropped. "..Um...well..."

"Don't worry, auntie! She's still single!" Chibi-Usa giggled. "..She's been that way for over 900 years..." She said under her breath.

"Hey!" Tsubaki exclaimed, as sparks flew between the cousins.

Just then, the living room was filled with a bright light as Sailor Moon finally returned. She released her transformation and smiled. "Hi everyone!"

"Usagi-mama!" Chibi-Chibi ran up to the odango-haired blonde and jumped in her arms. Unlike Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Chibi often called Usagi "mama" and clung to her like an affectionate child would. There were some times when the red-haired girl would forget that she was posing as Usagi's cousin, but Tsubaki and Chibi-Usa always managed to cover up any slip-ups she made.

Usagi cradled her youngest daughter in her arms. "Hi Chibi-Chibi! Did you miss me?"

"Yes I did, mama!" Chibi-Chibi exclaimed. "Please don't leave me with Chibi-Usa next time!"

"Hey!" The pink-haired girl out her hands on her hips.

Usagi giggled. "Alright girls, I need you all to go upstairs while I talk to Sakura."

"Ok, mama!" Chibi-Chibi snatched Luna-P away from her sister and dashed away upstairs.

"Arrggh! Chibi-Chibi, give that back!" Chibi-Usa chased after Chibi-Chibi.

"..Oh boy.." Tsubaki grabbed Phoebe-P and headed upstairs to calm down her feuding cousins.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked, as Usagi sat down on the couch next to her. The Moon Princess took a deep breath as she retold what Queen Serenity had told her: Calamitas being in love with their mother, his hatred and jealousy of their father, crashing their wedding, and attacking them sixteen years later. The Sun Princess' mouth hung open when her sister was done.

"..Wow.. I can't believe Calamitas used to have a thing for Serenity-mama..."

"..I know, but this doesn't change anything." Usagi stated. "We can't let him beat us!"

"That's right!" Sakura exclaimed. She joined hands with her twin and shared the same determined look.

"We'll always stay strong!"

* * *

 _Hikawa Shrine_

At the Hikawa Shrine, Rei was serving tea to Mamoru, who decided to come visit. Now that the Earth Prince was free of Usagi, Rei often tried to get him to date her but to no avail. It seems he was still stuck on the Moon Princess, much to Rei's chagrin.

"Thanks, Rei." Mamoru grinned, as he received his cup of tea.

"So Mamoru, tell me again what Usagi said to you." The priestess narrowed her violet eyes.

The Earth Prince set his tea down. "She said if I kept bad-mouthing Seiya, she would make me wish I was never reborn." His voice slightly wavered. He could remember the icy tone she used when she told him off.

"What?! How dare she?!" Rei yelled.

"Who?" Makoto asked, as she and Minako entered the shrine. The two sat down next to the fire senshi. Rei had declared a meeting involving the Earth Prince and the rest of Inner Senshi. The soldier of Mars had become their de facto leader after Usagi and Sakura stopped working with them and teamed up with Ami and the Kinmoku Senshi.

"Usagi.." The soldier of Mars hissed. "Last week she threatened Mamoru, saying she'll make him wish he was never reborn if he bad-mouths Seiya!"

"What?!" Makoto yelled.

"Who the hell does she think she is?!" Minako yelled and folded her arms.

"Not only that," Mamoru spoke again. "But her sister punched me in the face earlier that day." He directed attention to the yellowish bruise on his cheek.

"Huh?! You mean that odango-haired man-stealer hit you?!" Minako screamed in outrage.

"Yeah.." He grumbled, embarrassed that he was easily knocked down.

"They're such a pain in the ass!" Rei exclaimed in anger.

"And guess what I saw the other day at the supermarket!" Makoto said.

"What?" Rei, Minako, and Mamoru asked in unison.

"I was buying strawberries for a shortcake when I saw Usagi, Seiya, and Chibi-Usa there." Makoto started. "There was this other little girl with them too. She had heart-shaped odangos and she looked an awful lot like Chibi-Usa! When I thought things couldn't get any weirder, I heard her call Usagi and Seiya 'mama' and 'papa'! Chibi-Usa also shushed her and told her to 'remember her cover'!"

"WHAT?!" The other three yelled in shock.

"You mean they have _another_ daughter?!" Mamoru raged.

"How many kids is that girl gonna pop out?!" Minako angrily questioned.

"So there's _another_ moon brat running around.." The raven-haired priestess grumbled.

"That doesn't change anything!" Minako declared. "We can't let them beat us!"

"That's right! We have to show that Baka-Usagi and her sister that we're better off without them and that _they_ are the ones that need _us_!" Makoto announced.

"Right!" The others exclaimed. They all put their hands together.

"We have to stay strong!" They all declared. Suddenly, Rei put a hand to her head.

"What is it, Rei?" Mamoru asked.

"I just felt an evil presence!" She explained. "I think another one of those Kaiju monsters is attacking!"

"This is our chance!" Minako stood up. "Let's go take down those demons and prove how strong we are!"

Mamoru, Rei and Makoto nodded in agreement. Soon, they all left the shrine to fight the Kaiju.

* * *

 _Juuban Supermarket_

At the supermarket, there were two Kaiju-girls wreaking havoc and destroying the produce. One of them was a slightly plump female with light pink skin. She had shoulder-length dark pink curly hair, a red gem on her forehead, two sets of red eyes, a pig nose, and razor sharp teeth. She wore a semi-dark pink bodysuit with puffy transparent silk shoulder sleeves and an open diamond-shaped keyhole bustline that showed off her busty chest. There was a hole in the back to make room for her curly pig tail. Her hands were clawed and she had hooved feet.

The other one was a skinny female with fair skin. She had wild hip-length red hair, a red gem on her forehead, two sets of red eyes, and an orange beak where her mouth should be. She wore a sports bra-like top completely made out of white feathers and a matching feather skirt. Her hands were clawed and she had yellow chicken feet.

The Kaiju-pig noticed a nearby butcher and grew angry. "Squee! I bet you like chopping meat, huh? Well, let's see how you like it when the meat fights back!" She fired deadly eye beams at the man, who managed to jump out of the way. However, the demon pig continued her assault. She raised her clawed hand to slash away at the defenseless butcher, but a red rose struck her in her wrist.

"OWW!" She cried out in pain. The butcher used this opportunity to get away.

"Ba-kawk! Who threw that?!" The Kaiju-chicken demanded to know. They both turned to see three of the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask.

"How dare you disgrace the reputation of meat?" The masked man chided.

"You'll pay for wreaking havoc in a place where people buy food!" Sailor Mars scolded.

"It's _your_ species that are always killing innocent animals and then _eating_ them!" The demon pig shuddered.

"I mean, I'll kill a human, but I would _never_ eat one! Ba-kawk! I'm pretty sure you guys taste disgusting!" The demon chicken exclaimed.

The Senshi sweatdropped. "Who are you two, anyway?" Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms.

"I'm Porca." The Kaiju-pig stated.

"And I'm Gallina." The Kaiju-chicken stated. "You meat-eaters better hand over the Yellow Diamond and the Silver Crystal or else!" She threatened.

"Even if we had those, we wouldn't give them to you!" Sailor Venus declared.

"Well, ba-kawk! You then!" Gallina yelled.

"Gallina! That type of language isn't appropriate!" Porca rebuked.

"Who cares?! These sailor pests don't have what we want, so I don't have to give a flying fowl about my language!" Gallina plucked multiple feathers from her skirt. From what everyone could see, the ends of the feathers were very sharp. "Maybe they'll get my _point!_ " She threw the feathers at the senshi who quickly dodged. The feathers she threw ended up getting stuck to the wall.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus launched her attack at the Kaiju girls, but Porca easily deflected the attack.

"Hey beauty queen! Let's see if you can handle getting dirty!" A dark pink aura formed around Porca's hands, as she created two large mud balls which she threw at Sailor Venus. The mud balls exploded on contact and blasted the Love Senshi into the produce aisle.

"Ewwwwww!" Venus exclaimed in horror, as she was surrounded by raw meat and covered in mud.

"I'm gonna make pork chops out of you!" Jupiter declared, angrily. "Sparkling Wide-"

"Ba-KAWK!" Gallina opened her mouth, er...beak and let out a piercing sonic shriek, resulting in multiple windows breaking and the senshi having to cover their ears. Porca then used the opportunity to fire more mud balls.

"AAAAAHHH!" They all screamed in pain. The now, mud-covered senshi were all sprawled on the ground.

"...Everyone, get up! We can't let them win!" Sailor Mars commanded. "I'm about to make some fried chicken! Mars Flame Sniper!" She launched a fire arrow at the demon chicken, but she avoided it by jumping in air. She then pounced on the fire senshi and gave her a flying kick to the face. The soldier of Mars fell back into Tuxedo Mask who was already struggling to get up.

"Tuxedo Mask, watch it!" Mars barked.

"You're the one who ran into _me!_ " Tuxedo Mask countered.

Jupiter and Venus watched the Earth Prince and the soldier of Mars arguing with trembling eyebrows.

"Oh brother..." Jupiter put a hand to her head.

"Getting some déjà vu vibes over here..." Venus stated. Their fighting reminded her of the days when Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars used to bicker...

"What a bunch of weirdos.." Gallina sweatdropped. She bent over and several eggs came out of her rear. She juggled the eggs in her hands then threw them at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. The soldiers of lightning and love were too busy staring disappointedly at Mars and Tuxedo Mask to notice the eggs that came flying at them. When the eggs hit them, they exploded on contact and blasted Jupiter and Venus back a few feet while also covering them in egg yolk.

Porca squealed. "This is gonna be easier than I thought!" She and Gallina moved in for the kill. The three Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask all looked irritated and somewhat fearful. They couldn't beat them like this. They were missing the brain of the team; Without Mercury, they had no one to analyze the creatures and figure out their weaknesses. The senshi stayed petrified as the demon pig and demon chicken moved closer...

"Star Serious Laser!"

A powerful beam of energy blasted the Kaiju-girls. "Squee! Who dares?!" Porca asked furiously. She was answered by the sounds of rhythmic snapping.

"Breaking through the darkness, I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!" The leader of the Starlights, Sailor Star Fighter arrived.

"...Great.." Tuxedo Mask grumbled, annoyed that he had to be saved by the girlfriend-stealing alien.

"Hey! Who said you could hog the spotlight?" Two voices exclaimed.

Fighter chuckled. "Sorry girls, go right ahead."

"For Love and Justice, two pretty suited sailor soldiers!"

"Sailor Moon!" She posed.

"And Sailor Chibi Moon!" She posed alongside her future mother.

"And in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" They all faced off against the Kaiju-girls, all three of them looking serious.

"And their apprentice, Chibi-Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi popped out of nowhere and posed in front of her future parents and her older sister. Sailor Moon and Fighter stared at their youngest daughter with confused looks and trembling eyebrows.

Chibi Moon looked like she was about to blow a gasket. "Chibi-Chibi! You were supposed to wait at home!"

"But it's boring at home!" The red-haired 9-year old whined.

"You had Auntie Sakura, Tsubaki, and the kittens to keep you company!" The future senshi of the Moon tried to reason. "How did you even get here?"

Chibi-Chibi smirked. "I've got the fastest legs in the galaxy, next to Fighter-mama and Auntie Uranus!"

"You mean, you _ran_ here?!" Chibi Moon yelled. "That's like, five blocks!" She herself has done some _incredibly_ questionable things in her lifetime (an example would be pulling a toy gun out on Usagi when they first met), but her sister, a 9-year old girl, running _five blocks_ to a supermarket where she _knew_ there would be monsters? That wasn't just questionable, that was _insane._ Chibi-Chibi has clearly inherited too much of Fighter's recklessness...

"You know what? I'll deal with you later.." Chibi Moon grumbled, as she shook her head. "Right now, I have to help deal with Pork Chop and Hot Wings over there, so go hide somewhere."

Chibi-Chibi put her hands on her hips. "Well, I never!"

"Well, now you have. Go hide!" Chibi Moon ordered. Her sister begrudgingly ran off and found a safe hiding place in the dairy aisle where she could watch the battle and secretly drink some of the chocolate milk.

Now free of distractions, Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Fighter faced off the Porca and Gallina.

"I call dibs on the Sailor who's dressed as a dominatrix!" Gallina exclaimed, as she charged Fighter. The lead Starlight and Kaiju-chicken were soon engaged in hand to hand combat, leaving the soldiers of the Moon to deal with the Kaiju-pig.

Porca created more mud balls. "Take this!" She hurled them at Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon, but the Moon duo quickly dodged.

"Lunarian Moon Beams!" Sailor Moon shot explosive beams of moonlight out of her hands at the demon pig, severely damaging her.

"SQUEE!" She screeched in pain.

"Finish her off, Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon instructed.

"Right!" Chibi Moon raised her Pink Moon Stick. "Pink Moon Slash!" She waved her weapon, sending a wave of pink energy that went through Porca, slicing her in half and finally killing her. Now Sailor Moon was free to help her lover.

Fighter was holding her own against the Kaiju-chicken. "They don't call you 'Fighter' for nothing, I'll give you that!" Gallina praised, as she was now on the defensive and trying to withstand blows from the Starlight. She tried to gain the upper hand and go back on the offensive by attempting a kick in Fighter's face, but the Starlight ducked and allowed Sailor Moon to leap over her and knock Gallina in the face with her tiare. The Moon senshi continued to mercilessly beat the Kaiju-chicken with her weapon.

 _'Even though this isn't how I'm supposed to use my tiare, I won't forgive her for attacking the place where I get all my delicious food!'_ She thought, as she kept smacking the demon chicken.

"Help me out with this one, Fighter!" Chibi raised her Pink Moon Stick for Fighter to grab onto.

Fighter smiled. "Sure thing, kid!" She grabbed the stick and called out the new attack along with her future daughter. "Moon Serious Heart Laser!" A powerful beam of energy with a purplish-pink hue shot out of the Pink Moon Stick and blasted the Gallina.

"BA-KAWK!" The Kaiju-chicken yelled, as she finally died, ending the battle. The other Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask looked in astonishment and envy at how the Moon Family was able to defeat the creatures in a matter of _minutes_ , whereas it took them awhile. They hardly even broke a sweat!

"You guys were amazing!" Chibi-Chibi came out of hiding, with a small carton of chocolate milk in hand, and jumped into Sailor Moon's arms. "You were so cool, mama!"

Sailor Moon smiled. "Aw, Chibi-Chibi-"

" _SAILOR MOON! "_

The soldier of the Moon cringed. Just when she thought she had _finally_ gotten over Mars' annoyingly loud voice. She gave Chibi-Chibi to Fighter to hold and told her keep Chibi Moon behind her, as she faced her former friends and Ex-boyfriend.

"Well, if it isn't _Sailor Moon,_ showing up late to the fight, _yet again!_ " Mars sneered.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"You're still the same slacker of a senshi you've always been!" Venus yelled.

Tuxedo Mask glared at his Ex-girlfriend, but stayed quiet due to the killer look Fighter was giving him that said, _'Say something, I_ dare _you..'_

"Stop it!" Chibi-Chibi yelled. She leapt out of Fighter's arms and ran toward the Inner Senshi. "Leave mama alone!"

"Oh, so you're Baka-Moon's second daughter." Mars said dryly.

"That's right, Pyro!" She mocked. "And you need to stop being so mean to my mama!"

"Listen kid," Sailor Venus knelt down and spoke in an annoyingly patronizing voice. "Your _mama_ is very irresponsible, and _you,_ " She poked the little girl's nose. "Shouldn't follow her example."

"And _you're,_ " Chibi-Chibi poked Venus' nose. "Just mad 'cause you're single!"

Venus' cheeks reddened in embarrassment as her mouth hung open. "Do you know who you're talking to?!"

Chibi-Chibi put her hands on her hips. "Someone who can't get any?" She said, making the soldier of Venus even more flustered.

Fighter raised an eyebrow and smirked. _'Why do I feel as though she learned that from me?'_

"I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty!" Venus declared.

"Yeah, the Goddess who can't keep a man!"

"Why, you little..." Venus raised her hand to strike the little girl, but Chibi-Chibi kicked her in her shin.

"OW! You little brat!" Venus hopped on one foot and clutched her shin. Chibi-Chibi then ran back over to Fighter and Chibi Moon, who gave her a high five.

"Look at that, you can't even control your kids!" Mars yelled. "You're totally useless! As a soldier _and_ as a mother! Probably even as a lover, too! I feel bad for Seiya! He has to spend time with you! And let me tell you something else-"

 _Slap!_

A resounding slapping sound was heard, as Sailor Moon smacked Sailor Mars in the face. Jupiter, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask stared with wide eyes and gaping mouths, while Fighter and the Moon sisters stared with surprised eyes and open-mouthed smiles. Mars slowly turned her head back to the Moon Princess with a look of shock, as well as a bright red mark on her face. She couldn't believe it; Sailor Moon _hit_ her, and quite hardly. When the soldier of Mars thought things couldn't be more surprising, Sailor Moon grabbed her by her sailor collar and glared in her face.

"No, let me tell _you_ something, Mars.." Sailor Moon growled. "Do you remember who was the one who always helped you when you were hurt? Whether it be from a battle, or from men who kept rejecting you? Do you remember who was the one who stood up for you when everyone called you, 'the cursed crow freak'? Do you remember who was the one who always brought you back to life whenever you died in battle? Me! It was always _me!_ So the next time you decide to whine about me showing up late to a fight or insult my skills as a soldier, parent, or lover, keep in mind that the next time you die, I _might_ leave you dead. IS. THAT. _CLEAR?!_ " She shouted in Mars' face.

Sailor Mars' eyes widened in fear; She never knew Sailor Moon could get so angry! She couldn't open her mouth to form words, so she managed a weak nod. The soldier of the Moon then threw Mars on the floor. Tuxedo Mask, Jupiter and Venus went to her side to help her up and watched as Sailor Moon walked away with her family. This battle was a learning experience: As much as the Earth Prince and the three Inner Senshi didn't want to admit it, Sailor Moon had changed; She wasn't the weak, little crybaby they kept assuming she was. And they also knew that if they didn't have a common enemy, she would've torn them to shreds.

* * *

A/N: Yes! Sailor Moon _finally_ gave Mars a piece of her mind! I wonder if her sister will do the same to a certain obsessive blonde... ;) Sorry that this chapter took so long, I've been _crazy_ busy! Leave a review and tell me what you think! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter twenty-two! :D


	23. Chapter 22: Love vs Lust

A/N: Before you read this chapter, there's something that I'd like to address: There was a guest review for the previous chapter expressing a lot of disinterest for this story. Here is the review:

Guest

While this story is funny in parts, I hate Usagi and her sister Sailor Sun. I hate everything going on, especially the Starlights. I don't like how you have Venus still obsessed with Yaten. Chibi-Usa has always been a brat. The Chibi-Usa/Helios pairing is not really canon since there was nothing anywhere that states they were/are romantically involved. All in all, I hate your story and won't read anymore.

Here is what I have to say to that:

1\. If you hated my story and "everything going on", why would you keep reading up to chapter 22? If you disliked it, then you didn't have to continue. I'm sorry you don't like Usagi and Sakura's relationship, but this is a story about two sisters fighting the forces of evil together. Heck, the name of this story is SAILOR _SISTERS._

2\. About Venus still being obsessed with Yaten: ANYONE who has ever seen the anime (original anime) would know that Minako isn't the type of person to give up so easily, _especially_ when it comes to love or someone she's infatuated with.

3\. About Chibi-Usa always being a brat: Yes, I cannot deny that Chibi-Usa was a brat in the original anime, but Usagi still loved her. She was a brat, but she had a good heart. The two bickered from time to time, but they still loved each other. Which is what I'm trying to incorporate into _Sailor Sisters._ In the beginning of the story, Usagi tells Sakura that she's staying with Mamoru for the sake of Chibi-Usa. I even tried to make Chibi-Usa more decent, more grown. I understand that some fans hate her, but I couldn't make her a little brat in this story; This isn't one of those betrayal fics where the Inner Senshi _and_ Chibi-Usa hate Usagi. Even though I _do_ read those types of stories as well.

~~A. I feel the need to point out that I made Chibi-Usa understand how badly she behaved in chapter 17.

~~~ "He was always too busy for me, even when there wasn't anything going on. That's why I was so clingy to him in _this_ time. I was hoping to get more affection from my father's younger self and I did. But what I didn't realize was that the more time I spent with Mamo-chan, the less time he had for _you._ Because of me, you and Mamo-chan hardly spent any time together. I was preventing my own birth, and I didn't even realize it..." -Chibi-Usa.

And also in chapter 18.

~~~ "..I know.. I treated her terribly and acted like a bratty spore...I constantly irritated her and ruined any date she had with you..." -Chibi-Usa.

4\. About the Chibi-Usa/Helios pairing not being canon: Ok, there are A LOT of stories involving romantic pairings that are not canon to the manga/anime. Examples: Usagi/any one of her guardian senshi, Usagi/Prince Demande, Ami/Makoto, Rei/Minako, Chibi-Usa/Hotaru, Haruka/Seiya, Helios/Black Lady, and many others. The reason these pairings exist is because writers love to expand on the connections they had with each other, whether they were good or bad, to provide entertainment to others.

~~A. And we all can't forget about the pairings between the Inner Senshi and the Starlights!

~~~ Usagi/Seiya: Weren't romantically involved, but were close and had a connection.

~~~ Ami/Taiki: Weren't romantically involved, but had a connection.

~~~ Minako/Yaten: DEFINITELY weren't romantically involved, but had a connection of sorts.

In conclusion, the reason why Venus is still "obsessed" with Yaten, Chibi-Usa isn't a brat, and the Chibi-Usa/Helios pairing is being used is because this is a FAN FICTION, meaning I can let loose my imagination, ideas, OC's and headcanons for the enjoyment of others. And if you don't like what I write, that's ok. Because everyone has their own opinions, likes and dislikes. If you like the stories I write, that's cool and I greatly appreciate your support. If you _don't_ like my stories, that's fine. Just don't leave any negative/hate-filled comments. I welcome politely-worded constructive criticism, whether you send it in the form of a review or a PM, either is fine with me.

Aaaaanywayyyyy! To my loyal readers, enjoy the chapter! And feel free to leave a review when you're done! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

 _Ami's Apartment_

"Kori-chaaaaaan! We don't get this at all!" Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki whined in unison to their friend, Kori.

The future senshi of Mercury sweatdropped. "...Alright, let's go over it again." She opened a textbook and started reading to her princesses. Kori agreed to help the girls study for an upcoming math test they were having in a few days. They were being supervised by Atsuko, who sat on the couch next to them with Chibi-Chibi napping in her lap, while Diana and Stella sat in the laps of their respective owners. The fireball princess agreed to watch the girls, while Ami was out on a date with Taiki. She also wanted to get to know the daughters of her Starlights; Atsuko saw a lot of Seiya's playfulness in Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi, Yaten's sarcasm in Tsubaki, and Taiki's wisdom in Kori.

"Ok girls," Kori read from a geometry book. "Describe the sequence of this set of numbers and figure out its common ratio: 10, 30, 270, 810, 2430..."

Tsubaki and Chibi-Usa cupped their chins and had thoughtful looks on their faces. The future princess of the Sun raised her hand. "Oh! It's-"

"It's a geometric sequence and its common ratio is 3!" Chibi-Usa interrupted with a triumphant look on her face.

"Hey! _I_ was gonna answer that!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Well, you were too slow, hana-atama!" The future Moon Senshi patted one of Tsubaki's flower-shaped odangos.

The future Sun Senshi glared at her cousin. "As if! You're just too hyper, usagi-atama!" She patted one of Chibi-Usa's cone-shaped odangos. Sparks flew between the cousins, as they began bickering.

"..Now, now, girls..." Kori tried to soothe.

Atsuko was watching the whole thing with amusement. _'They are so much like their parents.'_ She thought. Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki arguing while Kori tries to calm them down mirrors the way _Seiya_ and _Yaten_ would argue while _Taiki_ would try to them calm down.

"Come on, Small Ladies! Don't fight!" Diana pleaded.

"It's important for future Queens to get along!" Stella reminded.

"..Heeeeeeyyyyy!" Chibi-Chibi groaned, shifting around in Atsuko's lap. "Who woke me up?!"

"Oh my.." Atsuko giggled and put a hand to her mouth. "Chibi-Chibi-chan, how about we get you something to drink?"

"Yes, please!" The red-haired girl immediately perked up. "I want Kool-Aid!"

"What flavor?" Atsuko cradled the little girl in her arms.

" _Any_ flavor! Grape, cherry, lime, lemon-lime..." Chibi-Chibi chattered excitedly, as she was carried into the kitchen.

Tsubaki and Chibi-Usa sweatdropped at Chibi-Chibi's enthusiasm. "So tell me again what she said to Venus?" The future Sun Senshi whispered to her cousin.

"..So after we took care of the Kaiju, Chibi-Chibi ran up to Venus and told her she was, 'just mad 'cause she's single'!" The future Moon Senshi informed.

"No way!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

" _Yes_ way! And then she kicked her in the shin!" Chibi-Usa burst into laughs. "It was so funny!"

"That's my cousin!" Tsubaki cheered. "That so-called Goddess of Love deserved that kick and more! She's always disrespecting Sakura and trying to get with my papa!" She huffed.

"Really? _Still?_ " Chibi-Usa asked, surprised.

"Yeah! You'd think that my papa telling her _multiple times_ that he isn't interested would get her to leave him alone! But, _nooooo!_ " Tsubaki rolled her head dramatically, making her cousin sweatdrop. "Even when Yaten is in a relationship with Sakura, she's _still_ trying to sink her claws into him and trying to break them up! But even after it's been established that Sakura and Yaten will have a child together, _me,_ does she give up? No! And it's driving me _crazy!"_ She shouted.

The pink-haired senshi moved back a little, fearing the dark-haired senshi's anger. "..Yeah, Minako-chan has always been determined when it came to love.."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "It's not _love,_ it's _lust!_ " Her green eyes widened. "That's reminds me! I need a new book!"

Chibi-Usa fell over comically. "..Ugggh, you mean another one of those inappropriate romance novels that Auntie Sakura likes to read?" She shuddered. One time, she went snooping around in Usagi and Sakura's room and found the Sun Princess' hentai stash. She immediately regretted it and left the room with her face red like a beet. And another time when she visited the Sun Kingdom of the 30th Century, she got lost while looking for Tsubaki and accidently wandered into her aunt's bedroom. She stumbled upon Neo-Queen Harmonia's hentai stash and made the fatal mistake of reading them. The poor girl was so traumatized, she ran out of the room and knocked down the cousin she was looking for in the first place.

"I'm not like Sakura!" The future Sun Senshi put her hands on her hips. "I like reading graphic novels, but they're not lewd like the ones _she_ reads!" _'..Well, there's_ some _nudity, but it's tastefully done...hehe.."_

"Uh-huh, _sure!_ " Chibi-Usa said, sarcastically.

"Whatever!" Tsubaki slipped on her shoes and grabbed Phoebe-P. Her bleach blonde kitten hopped on her shoulder. "Tell Atsuko-san I'm going out!"

"But what about the test? We need to study!" The pink-haired reminded.

The future Sun Princess smirked before heading out the door. "Even if I miss a little study time, I'll _still_ do better than _you!_ " She sped out the door before Chibi-Usa could throw a book at her.

* * *

 _Ichi-No-Hashi Park_

Sitting on a park bench, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere were Usagi and Setsuna. The blonde asked the soldier of Time to come to the park with her for a talk.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, Usagi-san?" The soldier of Pluto asked.

Usagi fiddled with her fingers. "..I-I wanted to talk about...the others..."

"The others? You mean the Inner Senshi?"

"..Yes.." Usagi said, glumly.

"Small Lady Serenity told of what happened a few days ago in the supermarket." Setsuna stated. "She told me how her sister confronted Sailor Venus and how you struck Sailor Mars."

Usagi sighed. "..I have no regrets about what I did, Setsuna-san.. Mars and the others have been so cruel to me and there was no way I could've let her get away with saying all those things about me.."

"I understand, Princess. Mars has never been one to watch what she says. In _this_ life _and_ the last." The Time Senshi stated.

"But she and the others weren't like this during the Silver Millennium! Even _Mars_ knew when to keep her mouth shut!" Usagi expressed. "They were good soldiers and good friends! I don't understand why they aren't like that in _this_ time!"

Setsuna sighed. "Well you see, Usagi-san, during the Silver Millennium they were raised to be kind, respectful, demure; In that era, they took their roles seriously and treated you with the utmost loyalty and admiration. Though you weren't a soldier, the Inner Senshi had faith in your strength and ability to lead."

"But why aren't they like that _now?_ " The Moon Princess questioned again.

"Because in this modern time, while I am _assuming_ they were raised to be kind, respectful, and demure, they grew up with the comforts of modern life; They were not raised to be warriors and protectors, but as regular human girls, therefore they do not have the strict sense of responsibility and morality they did in the past." Setsuna explained. "They also do not understand patience and sympathy as well as they used, as evident by how they always criticized your lack of fighting skills when you first became Sailor Moon and continuing to find fault with you, even though you've improved so much, which is impressive since there was no Sailor Moon during the Silver Millennium."

The Moon Princess relaxed a bit, glad that there was some sort of explanation for the Inner Senshi's behavior. But...that didn't excuse their words and actions. "Well, that makes sense, but.."

"...But?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"..But surely there are other girls who understand patience and sympathy and would be able to handle the responsibility of protecting Earth?"

The Time Senshi's eyes widened. "..Princess, are you saying that you wish to _replace_ the Inner Senshi?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes. "

"And how would that be done?"

"..Somehow...Take away their powers and give them to others that are more worthy."

Setsuna stared at her princess for a moment. "While I understand your wish, I'm afraid it cannot be granted."

A dreary look was painted on Usagi's face. "..Why not?"

"In the Silver Millennium, the Inner Senshi were born with their powers, and in this time they were born with them again." Setsuna stated. "Though they are undeserving of their birthright, it cannot be taken from them. Much like how the power of the Moon cannot be taken from _you._ "

The Moon Senshi sighed. "..I guess there's no other option...I'm stuck with three soldiers who will never stop mistreating me..." She said, sadly. "Even with the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu, I don't know if I'll be able to deal with this for much longer.."

The soldier of Pluto placed a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Do not worry, Princess. You still have me, the Outer Senshi, your lover, your sister, and your children to support and encourage you."

Usagi smiled faintly. "Thank you, Setsuna-san."

"Your welcome, Princess." Setsuna smiled. "Also, there is something I must tell you about your sister."

"What is it?"

"I believe she and Haruka have started something called a... hentai book club?"

Usagi sweatdropped. "..Oh boy...Tell me everything you know.."

* * *

 _Montrez-Moi L'Amour Bookstore_

Tsubaki entered Montrez-Moi L'Amour Bookstore, the same bookstore that Sakura liked to get her graphic novels from. She walked around the bookstore until she entered the young adult section. She passed many different book series until she found the one she was looking for: The _Broken Bonds, Lost Memories_ series. _'Yes!'_ She mentally cheered. She eagerly approached the stand that was displaying multiple copies of the twenty-sixth installment of the series, _'Broken Bonds, Lost Memories: Revival of a Mini Nightmare'._ The future soldier of the Sun grabbed a copy and headed for the register to pay for it when she bumped into another person.

"Oops, sorry! I-" She looked up and realized that the person she bumped into was one of her least favorite people: Minako Aino. "..Oh, it's _you._ " Tsubaki said, bitterly.

"Great.." Minako grumbled. "First I bump into that man-stealing twit in this place, now I bump into her little brat?!" The soldier of Venus stared down angrily at the dark-haired girl. Minako had mixed feelings about Tsubaki; Even though she was the daughter of her rival, she was also the daughter of her unrequited love. But she resembled Sakura more, and the only thing about Yaten she noticed in the young girl was the color of her eyes.

Stella hopped onto Tsubaki's head. "You be nice to the princess!" The bleach blonde Sun kitten hissed.

Minako scoffed. "Animals aren't allowed in here!"

"They let _you_ in here, didn't they?" The future Sun Senshi smirked.

The Love Senshi's mouth popped open in anger. "Why you...!"

"Down, girl! Down!" Tsubaki pointed down as if she was commanding a dog.

Minako's face was turning all kinds of red. "You little brat!" She angrily whispered. She raised her hand to strike Tsubaki, but the future Sun Princess bounced Phoebe-P in her face, knocking her on the ground.

"Ha!" Tsubaki taunted, while heading towards the cash register. Very much like Yaten, Tsubaki can't play nice. She paid for her graphic novel and was about to leave when something crashed through the wall of the bookstore.

"What the heck?!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

Standing on top of the broken pieces of the wall was a Kaiju creature: It was a female humanoid with pale-purple skin, short wavy dark purple hair that resembled seaweed, a red gem on her forehead, and two sets of glowing red eyes. She wore a lace black bra top, showing off her huge chest, and a matching knee-length black skirt. She had slimy octopus tentacles with suction cups where her arms should be and long legs. There was light-purple slime all over her body.

"I can sense great power in here!" The Kaiju-octopus scanned the area. Tsubaki quickly hid behind a bookshelf.

Using her octopus tentacles, the Kaiju-octopus knocked her several bookshelves, creating a domino effect. Unfortunately, the bookshelf Tsubaki was hiding behind fell and trapped the girl. Minako, who was a few rows down, was also trapped under a bookshelf surrounded by books. "...And they say books don't hurt people..." Minako groaned.

After managing to get out from under the pile of books, Tsubaki raised her transformation brooch. "Go hide somewhere, Stella!" She advised her guardian kitten. The bleach blonde kitten hid among the fallen bookshelves. "Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Within seconds, Tsubaki was now Sailor Chibi Sun.

Minako also managed free herself from the bookshelf. The blonde raised her Crystal Change Rod. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Seconds later, Sailor Venus stood in her place.

"Ah! Sailor Soldiers!" The Octopus girl smirked. "How nice of you to show up, short skirts and all!"

Venus' face turned bright red. "Who the heck are you?!"

"I'm Kala Mer'ri, a loyal soldier of Lord Calamitas, sent to collect the Yellow Diamond and Silver Crystal." Kala introduced herself. "So you two better tell me where I can get those crystals if you know what's good for you!"

"Never!" Chibi Sun declared.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She launched an explosive heart at the Kaiju-octopus, but she jumped over the attack and landed right behind Sailor Venus. Before Venus could get away, Kala grabbed her with her prehensile tentacles.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetness?" Kala said in a sickly-sweet tone, while gliding her tentacles all over Venus' body.

"Get those things off of me!" Venus shouted, not liking the feeling of slimy suction cups on her thighs.

"What, you don't like them? Because they sure like _you._ " Kala taunted, still feeling up Venus.

Even though Chibi Sun found the scene kind of funny, she couldn't let it continue. "Yellow Candy Heart Attack!" She fired an array of yellow hearts, blasting Kala away from Venus.

Instead of being grateful, Venus glared at the future Sun Senshi. "Took you long enough!"

Chibi Sun scoffed. "Your _welcome!_ "

However, Kala got back on her feet. "Listen kid, if you think you can just blast me and get away with it, you've got another thing coming!" She fired deadly eye beams at Chibi Sun, who jumped out of the way.

"Sun Starlight Flash!" She fired an array of yellow suns and yellow stars at Kala, but only managed to graze the side of her face.

"OWW! Quit aiming for my head, you little runt!" Kala raged, smacking Chibi Sun to the side with her tentacle.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus wrapped her golden chain around Kala's right tentacle.

However, the Kaiju-octopus was unfazed. "Wait your turn, sweet cheeks! Let me deal with sunshine over here!" Kala winked one side of her eyes. "But for the moment..." She broke Venus' chain and pulled the Love Senshi close to her. She had a tentacle firmly wrapped around her waist while also stroking her thigh with it. "I'll just keep you close to me and _maybe_ just this once, I'll take a prisoner!" Kala looked at Venus with a malevolent smile.

Venus shuddered at both the smile and at the cold slime and suction cups on her body.

"Now for the sun brat!" She grabbed Chibi Sun with her other tentacle.

"Let go of me!" The future Sun Senshi yelled.

"Not a chance!" Kala tightened her grip on Chibi Sun. "I'm gonna pop you like a pimple!"

"AAH! Chibi Sun let out an anguished yell, as the tentacle squeezed her tighter and tighter..

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

A powerful blast of electricity struck Kala, freeing Venus and Chibi Sun. "Uggghh, who did that?!" Kala asked furiously. She was answered by the sounds of rhythmic snapping.

"Breaking through the darkness, I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Healer! Stage on!" Sailor Star Healer had arrived.

Venus was very happy about Healer's arrival. "Thanks for the save, Healer!" She winked flirtatiously.

The silver-haired Starlight rolled her eyes and went over to her future daughter. "Are you alright, Chibi Sun?

"I'm fine, Healer-mama!"

"Oh, _my!_ " Kala gushed, taking in Healer's appearance. "You're even prettier than the blonde soldier!" She readied her tentacles. "I wonder if you feel even softer than she does!"

Chibi Sun growled. "What is with slimy skanks hitting on Healer all the time?!" She raised her Yellow Sun Stick. "Sunlight Burst!" She fired explosive balls of yellow light at Kala, severely damaging her.

Healer sweatdropped at her future daughter's temper. _'She takes after me a lot..'_

"Just who are you calling slimy?!" Venus put her hands on her hips.

"The one who acts slimy all the time and who is also _covered_ in slime!" Chibi Sun pointed out.

"Wha...?! Healer, did you hear what she just said?!"

"Yeah, I heard her." Healer crossed her arms and smirked at the soldier of Venus. Out of the corner of her eye, Healer saw Kala trying charge at them. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" She blasted the Kaiju-octopus back on the ground.

Kala scowled. "Alright, just because you're dressed like a dominatrix, that doesn't mean I'll let you knock me around!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Healer shook her head angrily.

The Kaiju-octopus used her tentacle to try and grab the Starlight.

"Harmonious Bombs!"

Explosive balls of yellow light burned Kala's tentacle, as she recoiled in pain. "AAAH! Who is it, _now?!_ "

"You keep that slimy thing away from my Healer!" An angry voice exclaimed.

Healer chuckled. "You're in trouble now, my girlfriend is no fun when she's jealous."

"For Love and Justice, I am Sailor Sun! In the name of the Sun, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Sun, eh? That means you must have the Yellow Diamond! Hand it over!" Kala demanded.

Sailor Sun narrowed her blue eyes. "You think you can just trash my favorite bookstore and expect me to hand over my crystal?!"

Kala sweatdropped. "...Uhhhh, yeah?"

"No! You are a disgrace to hentai everywhere, you squid-faced freak!" The Sun Senshi had a scary look on her face. "And I swear to God, if you destroyed my favorite graphic novel series, there will be some _serious_ hell to pay!"

Healer and Chibi Sun flinched, both knowing full well how angry the Sun Princess gets when someone messes with her precious graphic novels; Hell hath no fury like a woman denied of her smut.

"Oh, what? Am I supposed to be scared if something happened to your little comic books?" Kala smirked.

Sailor Sun's eyebrow twitched. "...Did you just call them _comic books?!_ " She growled, making her lover and future daughter take a step back. "I'm gonna make calamari out of you! Solar Flare!" She launched a massive ball of fire at the Kaiju-octopus, but she dodged it.

The Sun Princess raised her hands. "Solarian Sun-"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" However, Venus bumped into her and fired her own attack only to miss.

"Hey! Watch it! Sailor Sun yelled.

Venus scoffed. "You were in my way! As usual..."

Sailor Sun rolled her eyes and focused back on the battle. She saw Kala trying to attack Chibi Sun. "Solarian Sun Beams!" She fired balls of light out of her hands and brutally damaged Kala.

"Let's finish her off, Healer!" Chibi Sun raised her Yellow Sun Stick for Healer to grab onto.

Healer smiled. "Right!" She grabbed the stick and called out the new attack along with her future daughter. " Sun Sensitive Heart Inferno!" A power beam of energy with an orangish-white hue shot out of the Yellow Sun Stick and blasted Kala.

"NOOO!" The Kaiju-octopus let out an agonizing yell, as she finally died, ending the battle.

"We did it!" Sailor Sun cheered.

"It took you long enough to get here!" The soldier of Venus yelled.

The Sun Senshi turned around and glared at the Love Senshi. She slightly turned her head to her lover. "Healer, take Chibi Sun home."

Healer nodded in agreement, as she grabbed her future daughter's hand. She was glad Sailor Sun wanted her and Chibi Sun to leave; If Venus kept disrespecting her girlfriend, she and Chibi Sun would've torn her to shreds. _'I'll leave that to my dear blossom.'_

Once her lover and future daughter were gone, the Sun Princess directed her anger at Venus. "Just what the hell is your problem?!"

"You! _You're_ my problem!" Venus pointed an accusing finger at Sailor Sun. "Things were fine until _you_ showed up! Everything was alright before _you_ came into our lives!"

"Yeah, things were fine when you were _bullying_ my sister!" The brunette senshi yelled.

"Oh, so what? She was a wimp and crybaby that hardly did anything right!" The blonde senshi shouted.

"And you're just a bitter, overzealous skank who keeps pining after people who _aren't interested in her!_ "

Venus' face turned red with anger. "Yaten should've been with _me!_ I've loved him since the moment I saw him, and you took him away from me!"

The soldier of the Sun shook her head. "Love at first sight doesn't exist! Love takes time, and love takes work! And at the very _least_ you have to know the other person!" She countered. "You don't _love_ Yaten, you _lust_ for him!"

 _Slap!_

Sailor Venus slapped Sailor Sun across the face; A bright red slap mark was present on the Sun Princess' left cheek.

"I am the Goddess of Love! Don't you try to tell me the difference between-"

 _Punch!_

Sailor Sun took her right fist and connected it with Venus' face, as the soldier of Venus was knocked on the ground. When she tried to get back up, Sailor Sun kicked her in the stomach. When she saw blood coming out of the Love Senshi's mouth, she grabbed her by her sailor collar.

"Now you listen to me, you demented little bitch.." Sailor Sun growled in her face. "You are not going to bother my Yaten again. That's right, _my_ Yaten. I am _sick_ of you constantly harassing _my_ lover and trying to wreck my relationship! If you _ever_ try to do that again, I will shove a Solar Flare so far up your ass, that you'll be breathing fire for weeks! _Understand?!_ "

Fear filled Venus' eyes; She couldn't find the courage to speak, so she nodded slowly. Sailor Sun then threw her on ground and exited the bookstore. Moments later, Venus picked herself up and left as well. Unknown to both girls, General Mortem was observing their entire argument.

* * *

 _Lord Calamitas' Throne Room_

General Mortem hurriedly entered Calamitas' throne room. "My Lord, I have something important that I must share with you."

"Well, it _must_ be important for you to carelessly barge into my throne room." The Kaiju Lord said with an edge.

"It is about the Sailor Soldiers." Mortem informed.

Calamitas was intrigued. "Go on.."

"I've been observing them, and I've noticed a lot of disharmony amongst them. They are hardly working together and are even fighting amongst _themselves_ to the point where they are having physical confrontations."

"That is interesting, but I do not understand why that is so significant." Calamitas stated.

"With all this conflict among the Sailor Soldiers, I believe I may have found a way to get you what you want: The Yellow Diamond and the Silver Crystal."

The corners of Calamitas' mouth lifted into a evil smile. "I'm listening..."

* * *

A/N: Whoo! Sailor Sun finally smacked some sense into Venus! And what does General Mortem have planned? Find out in the next chapter! Feel free to leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter twenty-three! :D


	24. Chapter 23: Outfoxed and Unloved

A/N: Hi guys! *Dodges bricks thrown by angry readers* I'm so sorry I haven't updated in six months! Please forgive me! *Bows head and offers apology cupcakes* I hope to make up for my hiatus with fun new chapters! We'll be getting to the really good stuff soon! ;D Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And please leave a review when you're done! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

"I _cannot_ believe you two!"

On a Sunday afternoon, Usagi was in the living room of her home, chastising Haruka and Sakura, who were sitting on a couch feeling somewhat ashamed. When Setsuna told her about the hentai book club they started, she was shocked and demanded that they explain themselves.

"How could you two do something like this?!" Usagi yelled. "What exactly was the point of your little book club?!"

The soldiers of the Sun and Uranus looked at each other uncomfortably. "...To be able to read our graphic novels in a safe environment?" Sakura scratched the back of her head.

The Lunarian Princess folded her arms. "And by a 'safe environment', do you mean a place where your lovers won't find you reading smut?"

Haruka and Sakura sweatdropped. "...Yes..." Haruka answered.

"Little sister, I don't think you understand!" The Solarian Princess exclaimed. "Hentai provides us with such a great release that no one else would understand!" She proclaimed dramatically, with stars in her eyes.

"So Michiru-san and Yaten-kun don't provide good releases?" Usagi smirked.

Haruka and Sakura's faces turned beet red. "..U-Usagi!" Sakura covered her mouth with her hand.

The Moon Senshi giggled and turned her attention to a different room. "You two can come in now!" Just then, Michiru and Yaten walked into the living room.

Haruka stared, wide-eyed. "Michiru!"

The soldier of Neptune giggled. "Hello, Haruka."

"Y-Yaten!" Sakura exclaimed.

The silver-haired Starlight smirked. "Hello, blossom." Yaten and Michiru made their way over the couch where their respective girlfriends where sitting and sat at the ends, with Michiru at Haruka's right and Yaten at Sakura's left.

"Sakura, we've been over this; You can't keep hiding your hentai from me!" Yaten playfully chided.

The Sun Senshi pouted. "But you would just judge me!"

"When have I been known to judge people?"

Everyone stared at Yaten with raised eyebrows, already thinking of numerous answers to his question.

"I believe that's my cue." Seiya entered the room with Chibi Chibi on his left shoulder.

"Hi, Uncle Yaten!" Chibi Chibi bounced off of Seiya's shoulder and onto Yaten's lap. "Uncle Yaten, do you have... trouble... in the bathroom?"

The whole room went dead silent at the little 9-year old's question. Haruka and Seiya were having a hard time containing their laughter, Michiru covered her mouth with her hand, the twins were blushing like mad, and Yaten's cheeks were burning red.

"..N-No... Why do you ask?" Yaten questioned his future niece.

"Papa was just telling me that you take _for-e-ever_ in the bathroom, so it must be that you're constipated!" Chibi Chibi explained. "Have you tried eating hay? It works for horses!"

Yaten's eyebrow twitched, as he slowly turned to Seiya, who was laughing his head off. He glared at his comrade. "Seiya! What have you been telling her?!"

Seiya managed to settle down. "What? Maybe if you didn't spend so much time primping in the bathroom, people wouldn't think you were constipated!" He said between laughs.

The silver-haired shot up from his seat and chased after Seiya. "You're gonna get it now, Seiya!" He yelled, chasing the raven-haired Starlight around the house. The remaining people in the living room sweatdropped.

"..My kittens... The fathers of your children sure are strange..." Haruka commented with her arms crossed.

"Hey!" Usagi and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

Chibi Chibi hopped onto Haruka's lap. "Yeah, my papa's pretty weird! But Chibi-Usa had to get her weirdness from somewhere!"

The soldier of Uranus smiled and petted the little princess' hair. "..Speaking of children..." Haruka looked to Usagi with a twitching eyebrow. "Would you like to explain why you have a _second_ child?"

The Moon Senshi sweatdropped. "...Well, I..."

"I can accept the fact that Chibi-Usagi-chan is now the child of you and that... idol.." She cringed. "..But to have _another_ Chibi-Usagi?"

"It's _Kousagi!_ " The red-haired princess interrupted. "And as for why I'm here, ask Auntie Harmonia!" She pointed to Sakura. "She told me that even though my mama was never really good at math, she was great at multiplying!"

"EEEEHHH?!" Usagi's face turned bright red, as she turned to her sister and glared at her. "Sakura!"

The Sun Senshi raised her hands innocently. "Don't look at _me!_ It was Neo-Queen Harmonia who told her that!"

"From what I'm hearing, it sounds like Neo-Queen Serenity is very... active in the future..." Haruka, with her cheeks flushed. "I wonder just _how_ active.."

Usagi blushed as well. "Haruka-san!"

The soldier of Neptune giggled. "If she has two kids in the future, she must be more active than _you,_ Haruka."

The Moon Princess buried her face in her hands, while Haruka's face was as red as a tomato. "..M-Michiru!"

The aquanette waved her hands innocently. "Ara, it was a joke!"

* * *

 _Juuban Supermarket_

"Kori, did you find the bittersweet chocolate?"

"I sure did!" The purple-haired girl replied, holding a bag of bittersweet chocolate chips and putting it in a shopping cart. Today, she was in the supermarket with her future mother, Ami Mizuno, shopping for ingredients to make a chocolate cake roll. Along with studying, the future Senshi of Mercury had a love of baking, which she decided to share with her future mother. The two had a much better mother/daughter relationship than Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

"I'm going to go find the cream cheese. Keep an eye on the cart, ok?" Ami asked.

"Sure thing!" Kori assured, standing diligently by the cart.

The Mercurian Senshi then wandered off into different sections of the supermarket until she found the aisle where the cream cheese was. _'Yes!'_ She sauntered over to the section and saw that there was only one rectangular package of cream cheese left. She was about to grab it when someone grabbed it at the same time as her. The bluenette looked up to see who the other person was and when she did, her eyes widened in surprise as she drew back her hand. "..Mako-chan..."

The tall brunette stared at her friend in shock. "..Ami-chan.." It had been a while since the two talked to each other. Since the revelation at the shrine, Makoto had been too angry to speak to the soldier of Mercury and only gave her harsh looks like the rest of the Inner Senshi did. "...I... didn't know you'd be here..."

Ami just stayed quiet with a cautious look on her face.

Not knowing what to say, Makoto scratched behind her head and tried to avoid looking at the bluenette. "..Um... Here.." She handed the package of cream cheese to Ami. "..You can have it..."

The Mercurian Senshi hesitantly accepted the cream cheese. "..Thank you.." She quickly turned and tried to walk away.

"Wait!" The Jovian Senshi grabbed her wrist. "..Please don't go yet.." She pleaded. The bluenette complied, stopping in her tracks and facing the tall girl with a somewhat scared and pained expression. Noticing this, Makoto let go of her wrist. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "..Ami-chan, why didn't you tell me?"

"...Tell you about what?" Ami asked.

"About you and Taiki-san!" Makoto clarified. "You were my best friend! How could you not have told me about your relationship?!"

Ami uncomfortably tucked a small strand of blue hair behind her ear. "...I was afraid of how you would react." She answered. "..You and the others were so angry when you found out that Usagi-chan and Sakura-chan were dating Seiya-kun and Yaten-kun, and I thought you would be mad at me too for being with Taiki..."

Makoto narrowed her eyes. "Usagi and Sakura are good-for-nothing ditzes! Of course I'd be angry that they ended up with people they don't deserve!" She exclaimed. "But you..." She took Ami's hands in hers. "..I would've tried to be happy for you..."

Ami angrily snatched her hands away. "Usagi-chan and Sakura-chan are our princesses who deserve our support! And what do you mean, you would've _tried_ to be happy? If you were really my best friend, you wouldn't have had to _try!_ " And with that, the bluenette left with the package of cream cheese angrily clutched in her hand.

"..Ami-chan!" Makoto called out, but her voice didn't seem to reach the Mercurian Senshi. She gritted her teeth and lowered her head. _'..I have to try because it's hard to see you with someone other than me..'_

* * *

 _Ami's apartment_

"We're back!" Kori exclaimed as she sped into the apartment with a grocery bag on each arm. She immediately jumped into the arms of her future father, Taiki.

The chestnut-haired singer happily returned his future daughter's embrace. "I see you were successful at the supermarket." Taiki commented, helping Kori with the bags and putting them in the kitchen. "Is Ami coming with any more?"

"Yes! I am!" Ami shouted, rushing into the apartment with two grocery bags on each arm. Taiki quickly went to help his girlfriend with her bags. After they put the groceries in the kitchen, Ami gave Kori a big hug. "Thanks for your help today, Kori-chan! Later, we'll work on the cake roll, ok?"

The future Senshi of Mercury nodded. "Ok!" She smiled and went off to her room which was formerly a guest room that Ami converted into a proper bedroom for her future daughter.

Ami watched the purple-haired girl scamper off with a bright smile on her face. That smile soon wavered as she retreated to her own room. With a sigh, she headed over to her bookshelf and picked out her favorite tragic romance novel, _'Olive & Arrow' _by Kokoro de Haato. She plopped onto the bed, crossed her legs and dove right into her novel. While she was reading, Taiki entered the room. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around the bluenette's petite waist.

"A book is a wonderful way to escape to another world, but if you are trying to escape a problem, you will find nothing but heartache." Taiki commented. Ami frowned and set down her book. She gave a little moan when Taiki started kissing her neck. After a few minutes, Taiki took hold of Ami's chin and forced her to look at him. "..What's wrong?"

The Senshi of Mercury pouted a little. "..I'm worried, scared and confused.."

"Why?"

"Because of Mako-chan..." She admitted. "..I ran into her at the supermarket.. She was upset with me for not telling her about us sooner..."

"Did she say anything else?" Taiki held Ami tighter.

The bluenette's face turned into an angry visage as she jerked her head away. "She said she would've _tried_ to be happy for me, as if me being in a relationship is a terrible thing to her!"

The chestnut-haired Starlight thought for a moment. "Perhaps it is."

Ami turned back to face Taiki with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I think Kino-san is upset because she had, or still has feelings for you." He assumed. He'd noticed the way the Jovian Senshi would look at him and Ami when they were at school studying and flirting. Sometimes when she was trying to talk to Ami, she would promptly leave as soon as Taiki came into the room and shoot him a dirty look.

"..Mako-chan... having feelings for me?" The Mercurian Senshi repeated in disbelief. She and Makoto were quite close and confided in each other a lot, helping each other with their personal problems. During the battle with the Dark Kingdom, Makoto helped Ami come to terms with her feelings for Urawa. She'd also brightened her mood by dancing with her during the time they were battling the Dead Moon Circus. Despite those moments of closeness, Ami never thought that her dear friend would have feelings for her.

"What are you thinking, Ami?" Taiki asked quietly, tightening his hold on Ami.

The bluenette leaned back into the caring embrace. "I think I need to have a talk with Mako-chan."

* * *

 _Ichi-No-Hashi Park_

Makoto was sitting on a park bench and taking in the sights as an attempt to forget about the encounter at the supermarket. She had seen many couples walk by her, holding hands, whispering sweet nothings, exchanging kisses. And Makoto looked at them all with disgust and envy. _She_ should be happy like one of those couples. _She_ was the one who deserved to be showered with love and affection. She had fought and died several times for this planet and the people living in it so they could enjoy happy lives, but what about _her?_ After her years of servitude to the Earth, doesn't she deserve love and happiness?

Unable to stand the sight of happy couples any longer, the soldier of lightning stood up and walked off. She folded her arms with a bitter expression written across her face. _'Just what does Taiki-san have that I don't?'_ She thought spitefully, jealous that the Starlight had won the love of her sweet Mercurian Senshi. _'..I should've told her how I felt sooner...'_ She thought with a sigh.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!"

Makoto snapped her head towards the direction of the scream and took off running. Her search led her to a Kaiju creature draining humans of their life energy: It was a tall slender woman with waist-length orange hair that faded into white and was put into pigtails, and fox ears. A red gem was on her forehead and she had two sets of glowing red eyes. She wore an orange tube top that gradated into a pale yellow color with a matching miniskirt that had a hole in the back to make room for her fox tail, elbow-length black leather gloves and black knee-length leather boots.

The tall brunette quickly hid behind a tree so the Kaiju-fox wouldn't see her and took out her Crystal Change Rod. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Seconds later, Sailor Jupiter stood in her place. The Jovian Senshi came out of hiding and confronted the demon fox. "Stop right there!"

The Kaiju-fox stopped draining a woman of her energy and directed her attention to Sailor Jupiter. "Who are _you?_ " She put her hands on her hips.

"Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, I'm the soldier of courage! Sailor Jupiter!" She announced. "I'll fill you with so much regret, it'll leave you numb!"

"Well _Sailor Jupiter_ , my name is Volpina." Volpina smirked and summoned a flute. "Would you like me to play you a song?"

Jupiter sweatdropped. "..Uh... No..." Why on Earth would she want to hear a song now?

"Too bad!" Volpina started playing a rather morbid song on her flute that nearly moved Jupiter to tears. The Jovian Senshi shook her head and regained her composure.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She launched a ball of electricity at Volpina, but the Kaiju-fox swatted it away with her flute.

"Cute, but let's see how you fare against _this!_ " Volpina pointed to the sky with her flute, directing Jupiter's attention to a ball of fire that was heading straight for her.

"What the hell?!" Jupiter quickly jumped out of the way and watched in horror as the fireball crashed into the ground, creating a medium-sized crater.

With a chuckle, Volpina started playing her flute and soon more balls of fire went flying towards Jupiter. The soldier of lightning managed to dodge them, but as she was evading them Volpina whacked her upside the head with her flute. "This is too easy!" The Demon Fox gloated as she stood over Jupiter, preparing to fire deadly eye beams.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Destructive balls of energy blasted Volpina, sending her flying. "Breaking through the darkness, I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Maker! Stage on!" Sailor Star Maker had arrived.

Sailor Jupiter glared at the Starlight. "I didn't need your help!" She yelled.

Maker raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Volpina managed to stand her feet and glowered at the Senshi. "You're gonna pay for that!" She fired eyebeams at Jupiter and Maker, who successfully evaded. Annoyed, the Kaiju-fox played another song on her flute and multiple clones of herself appeared. The clones charged the two Senshi, who were barely able to keep up with them due to their superhuman speed. Pretty quickly, the Volpina clones surrounded Jupiter and Maker. "End of the line!" They all chorused, reading to fire eye beams.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mercury Ice Stars!"

A massive amount of water and star-shaped ice shards rushed towards the clones, who managed to avoid them. "Who dares?!"

"Attacking people at a park where they come to relax is unforgiveable!"

"Yeah! You're wrecking a potentially wonderful study area!"

"Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, we're the soldiers of wisdom! Sailor Mercury!"

"And Sailor Chibi Mercury!" The soldiers of Mercury announced. "Douse yourself in water and repent!"

Jupiter's heart swelled at the sight of the soldier of wisdom, but had mixed feelings about the future Senshi of Mercury. Though she was the child of her beloved bluenette, she was also the child of the gender-changing alien who stole the love of her life from her.

"Oh look, more Sailors have joined!" The Volpina clones smirked maliciously. "That means more playmates more us!"

Mercury looked to her lover and future daughter. "Maker, Chibi Mercury, can you cover me?"

"Of course!" Maker and Chibi Mercury answered, rushing off to fight the clones while Mercury took the time to analyze the enemy's weakness. She summoned her visors and tried to look for a weakness in the Kaiju-fox's defense, but didn't notice one of the clones about to fire eye beams at her.

"Mercury! Look out!" Jupiter yelled, rushing over to Mercury and taking the hit for her. "AAAHH!" She yelled in pain, falling at Mercury's feet.

Mercury halted her efforts and directed her attention to the Jovian Senshi. "Jupiter!" She cried out in concern for her comrade. If only she had healing powers like Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, but she didn't and had no time to waste. Maker and Chibi Mercury couldn't handle the Kaiju-fox's clones forever; They couldn't even manage to land an attack! She needed to find their weakness _now._ Utilizing her visors once more, she searched for demon fox's weak point and was successful. "The flute! We need to destroy her flute!"

"..Got it...!" An injured Jupiter stood to her feet and pointed her finger at Volpina's flute. "..Supreme Thunder!" She fired a bolt of lightning at the flute, instantly destroying it.

"My flute!" Volpina yelled. With the flute destroyed, the clones disappeared along with the crater created by the fireball earlier.

"I won't be outfoxed by you! Your cheap illusions won't work on me!" Mercury declared.

Chibi Mercury looked to Maker. "Maker-mama, we need to finish her!"

The brunette Starlight nodded. "Of course." She and Chibi Mercury took hold of her Star Yell. "Mercury Gentle Ice Uterus!" Destructive balls of ice flew through the air and blasted Volpina.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Kaiju-fox died with an agonizing scream, ending the battle. Now it was just the Mercury family and Sailor Jupiter. A tense silence filled the area as no one knew what to say. Maker glared at Jupiter, Jupiter gazed longingly at Mercury, Mercury eyed Jupiter curiously, and Chibi Mercury looked at both of her parents with concerned eyes. Unable to take the silence any longer, the purple-haired Senshi spoke up.

"Maker-mama," She latched onto Maker's arm. "Can you come help me with me something? It's a complex equation that I'm afraid requires two to solve it!"

The Starlight smiled at her future daughter. She knew what she was doing, but looked to Mercury for reassurance. Once her Mercurian lover gave her a subtle nod, she took Chibi Mercury by the hand. "Of course I'll help you." She took one last worried look at Mercury and a scornful look at Jupiter before walking off with her daughter. Now it was just the soldiers of ice and lightning.

"..Mercury... About what happened at the supermarket..." Jupiter started.

Mercury shook her head. "..It's ok, you don't have to say it. But you need to understand that I'm with Taiki now..."

Jupiter knit her eyebrows together. "And just what can he give you that I can't?! What does he have that _I_ don't?! He doesn't know you like _I_ do!" She yelled.

"..Jupiter, I'm sorry, but-"

"I _love_ you, Mercury!" She went up to Mercury and took her gloved hands in hers. "You know I could make you happy! Happier than Taiki makes you!" She spat out. "I was always the one who listened to your concerns, the one who dried your tears when you were sad, the one who gave you strength and encouragement whenever you were feeling down! Come on, Mercury! Make the right choice!"

The soldier of ice could feel a familar stinging sensation in her eyes, but fought against the tears. "...I'm sorry, I can't-"

Mercury's protests were ceased when Jupiter pressed her lips against hers. In that moment, Mercury could feel her former friend's longing, affection and desperation for her. She could no longer hold in her tears and let them fall.

 _Slap!_

Mercury took her hand slapped Jupiter across the face. The Jovian Senshi staggered backwards and cupped her now red cheek. "..Mercury..." Jupiter whispered, surprised at the ice Senshi's behavior.

The soldier of wisdom tightened her fists and looked at Jupiter with tear-filled eyes. "..Jupiter... Mako-chan... I'm sorry, but I will _never_ love you! I'm in love with Taiki and nothing will _ever_ change that!" With a swift turn, Mercury took off running leaving a heartbroken Jupiter behind.

"...Ami-chan..." Jupiter reached out for the bluenette, but didn't make a move to go after her. She just stood there, defeated and forlorn. _'..I've lost... He won a_ _nd she chose_ him _... I'm not good enough for anyone, am I?'_

"Poor Sailor Jupiter, heartbroken and unloved." A voice teased.

"Who's there?!" The soldier of lightning whipped her head around to see General Mortem standing behind her. "Who are _you?!_ "

"I am General Mortem, loyal soldier of the great Lord Calamitas." The dark general smirked.

"Lord Calamitas?! That means you're the enemy!" Jupiter got into a fighting stance.

Mortem had a venomous look in his purple eyes."That's right and _you're_ coming with me!"

"What?! No way!" Jupiter yelled, gathering electricity in her hands. "Sparkling Wide-"

With a snap of Mortem's fingers, purple chains burst from the ground and wrapped around Sailor Jupiter. "Don't waste your energy. My Lord has use for it." The chains started electrocuting Jupiter with purple energy.

"AAAAHHH!" Sailor Jupiter screamed. After a few minutes, she passed out.

"One down, three to go." Mortem smirked before disappearing with Jupiter.

* * *

A/N: Welp, bye-bye Jupiter! Hope you liked your Columbus Day present and I have more in store for you! Just be a _liiiiiitle_ patient with me! Now feel free to leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter twenty-four! :D


	25. Important Announcement

I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter (which is halfway done btw), but something distressing has come up... I recently learned from one of my followers that "Sailor Sisters" has been plagiarized... Someone by the name of "Lunata Kagamine the Baka" has copied my story and named it "Sailor Twins" and posted it on quotev . com. Even my author's note from the prologue was copied. The only thing changed was Sakura/Princess Harmonia's name to Hikari/Princess Cadenza, along with her appearance being altered (white hair with blonde highlights and red eyes instead of brown hair and blue eyes).

Other than that, it's exactly like "Sailor Sisters". They didn't even fix the grammatical errors I made. This disrespectful act has made me feel quite disgusted. This "story" has over 70 favorites and 13 comments, saying how "talented" the author is and how "simply amazing" and "well detailed" the story is. This person is receiving praise for something I have worked hard on and it sickens me to no end. It pains to me say this, but I'm afraid that "Sailor Sisters" will be put on a hiatus for a little while... Right now, I don't feel confident posting something that I fear someone will shamelessly take credit for. I'm very sorry...

 _~Sunny_


	26. Chapter 24: Breath of Fire

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it and be sure to check out my other stories and leave reviews for them too! And I am happy to say that the one who plagiarized my story had their account and "story" taken down! Oh, and to those who are a little angry with me for working on "The True Heart of the Earth" instead of "Sailor Sisters" and "Broken Bonds, Lost Memories", PUT. THOSE. BRICKS. DOWN. I promise to update all of these stories as often as I can! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

"CHIBI-USAAAAAAAAAA!"

"TSUBAKIIIIII!"

Two twin voices rang throughout the Tsukino house. Those who were unfortunate enough to hear the shrieks went to the living room to see what all the fuss was about and saw Usagi and Sakura glaring down at Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki.

"I can't believe you polished off the whole lemon pie that was meant for _me!_ " The Moon Princess yelled at Chibi-Usa, who had pie crumbs all over her face.

"And I can't believe _you_ got water all over my graphic novels! Flooded! Each and every one of them!" The Sun Princess shouted at Tsubaki, who's hands and sleeves were all wet.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!" The Eclipse Princesses yelled at their future daughters.

The future Senshi of the Sun and the Moon stood there awkwardly and fiddled with their fingers, with Luna-P and Phoebe-P floating behind them. Earlier in the day, the cousins were bored out of their minds until Tsubaki decided she wanted to read Sakura's forbidden hentai. Not interested in reading smut, Chibi-Usa chose to go into the kitchen and take a lemon pie out of the fridge. There was a note left on the platter carrying the pie, stating that it was strictly for Usagi and no one else should touch it. But the pinkette figured that since her real name was also Usagi Tsukino that it would fine to take the pie, since it _was_ her name on it. So, upstairs she went with the pie to the room she and Tsubaki were sharing.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki prepared a special bath with scented candles and flower petals so she could feel relaxed while she read Sakura's hentai. When the bath was finished, she snuck into Usagi and Sakura's shared bedroom, went into the closet where the Solarian Princess hid her graphic novels, then quickly scurried out of the room and headed for the bathroom. But the future Sun Princess was running too quickly and when she finally reached the bathroom, she tripped and dropped the large stack of graphic novels in the bathtub.

"..It just looked so delicious..." Chibi-Usa twiddled her fingers.

"...At least your graphic novels now have a nice rosy scent..." Tsubaki laughed nervously.

The Eclipse Princesses' faces turned bright red with anger as they grabbed their respective daughters, ran upstairs and tossed them into the guest room they shared, along with Luna-P and Phoebe-P. "YOU'RE GROUNDED!" They shouted before loudly shutting the door.

The cousins groaned loudly. "I can't believe this!" They both plopped onto the bed, bouncing their respective toys.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Yoo-hoo?" Chibi-Chibi peaked into the room. "Oh no, Nee-chan, Tsubaki-chan, did mama and Auntie Sakura send you in here?"

"..Yes they did, Chibi-Chibi-chan..." Tsubaki answered glumly.

"Well, allow me to cheer you up!" Chibi-Chibi beamed. "I have something new to show you!" She stepped into the room with a peculiar object floating behind her: It was a white ball resembling a rabbit; It had black eyes, a pink nose, a curly mouth, white rabbit ears with some pink in them on top, and an antennae between the ears. "Meet Usa-P!"

Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki's jaws dropped. "...Where the hell did you get that?!" Chibi-Usa demanded.

"Last night, I used Luna-P when you were sleeping and I called Auntie Mercury!" The little princess stated. "I mentioned how I wanted a toy like my big sister and cousin and she made Usa-P for me and sent it to the 20th Century!"

Chibi-Usa's eyebrow twitched. "..You used Luna-P without my permission?!"

"Yeah, but now that I have Usa-P," Chibi-Chibi held up her rabbit toy. "I don't have to steal Luna-P from you all the time!" She began bouncing Usa-P around. "Usa-P, transform!" Usa-P bounced high into the air, and with a puff of smoke, it turned into a new object: a gun. It fell into the red-haired girl's hand and she quickly pointed it at her sister.

"..Wh-Why are you pointing that at _me?!_ " Chibi-Usa fearfully clung to Tsubaki, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

The corners of Chibi-Chibi's mouth lifted into a twisted smile. "I've been wanting to do this for a _long_ time!"

The atmosphere just turned deadly serious. "Chibi-Chibi-chan, wait!" Tsubaki spoke up. "I know Chibi-Usa can be very annoying, rude, haughty, irresponsible, occasionally senseless-"

"Tsubaki!" Chibi-Usa gaped at her cousin. _'Is she trying to get me shot?!"_

"But you know she's a really sweet girl and good sister!" The dark-haired girl finished.

Chibi-Chibi narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, Tsubaki-chan! But this is something Chibi-Usa _really_ deserves!" The future Senshi of the Sun and the Moon shut their eyes as Chibi-Chibi pulled the trigger.

 _Bang!_

Chibi-Usa was expecting a bullet in her chest, but to her surprise, the gun did nothing more than shoot confetti. The pinkette was covered in multicolored confetti from head to toe. "..Um... Chibi-Chibi..." She started. "What the hell?!"

The red-haired princess giggled. "This is what you deserve! Back home in Crystal Tokyo, I tried to get a confetti canon for your 905th birthday, but Auntie Venus took _every_ canon available for her 'Venus Love-Me Fest' !" She explained. "I was upset that my big sis couldn't have the confetti she deserved for her birthday, but now she does!" She waved her confetti gun around.

Chibi-Usa's eyebrow twitched. "..Gee... Thanks..."

"Now," Chibi-Chibi twirled her gun. "Who wants to have confetti in their noses for days?!"

The future Senshi of the Sun and the Moon ducked under the covers and prepared themselves for the confetti-based torture Chibi-Chibi was going to put them through.

* * *

 _Hikawa Shrine_

At the Hikawa Shrine, Rei was sitting in front of the Sacred Fire, trying to get a reading from it. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" She chanted, but didn't get a response. "..Damn it.." She cursed. She hadn't been getting a reading from the fire for quite a while. Was something wrong with her? Was the enemy messing with her powers in some way?

"Rei! Customers!"

Rei stood up when she heard her grandfather call her. At first she hesitated and thought about staying to tend to the fire while letting her grandfather deal with the customers, but she didn't want to risk him getting sued for sexual harassment, so she went. And good thing too, because her grandfather was attempting to flirt with a few girls around her age. After a good smack upside the head, Grandpa Hino was sent inside before he could do any more damage to the shrine's reputation. It took nearly an hour, but Rei was able to assist every person and sell them charms they desired, as well as give them advice on their problem.

"Thanks, Hino-san!" A few people thanked in unison as they descended down the shrine's steps. "She's so nice!" One person complimented.

"And pretty, too!" Another person added.

The Soldier of Mars gave a small smile at the compliments she received. It seemed so long ago that she was mocked and avoided for her psychic powers, now she was practically revered for them. But a frown settled on her features as she remembered Sailor Moon's words from a few weeks ago.

 _"Do you remember who was the one who stood up for you when everyone called you, 'the cursed crow freak' ?"_

Rei grimaced at the memory. She couldn't forget or deny the painful truth that if it wasn't for Usagi, no one would dare come to the shrine in fear of her powers. The odango-haired blonde was the first and only person to stick up for her when the mothers of the missing children accused her of kidnapping. Since then, Usagi had been nothing but a loyal friend and comrade, while she... constantly berated her and pointed out every possible flaw. _'..Maybe I've been too critical of her...'_ The Senshi of Mars leaned against the shrine, thinking back to the progress Sailor Moon achieved since the new enemy appeared. _'..She **has** gotten better..' _Her features softened briefly, before contorting back to a disdainful grimace. _'No. I won't let myself be fooled. Deep down, she's still the lazy odango-atama.'_

 _Crackle!_

She snapped her head in the direction of the sound of intense crackling and broke into a run when she realized it was coming from the room where the Sacred Fire was. She hurriedly opened the sliding door to see the Sacred Fire blazing wildly. "What the hell?!" She raised an arm to use an ofuda in order to pacify the flames, but an image in them and stopped her in her tracks.

 _Sailor Jupiter was in a dark and desolate area, hanging from a ceiling with purple glowing chains binding her wrists while her long legs were left to dangle. The Jovian Senshi was covered in bruises and her uniform was torn and ripped in many places._

Rei's violet eyes widened at the scene as she lowered her arm. "..J-Jupiter?!" She rushed over to the fire and kneeled before it. "..Is this an image of what's to come?" She assumed. But then she realized she hadn't seen Makoto at all in a week. "..Or has it already happened? Has the enemy taken her right under our noses?!"

"Very good, Sailor Mars."

The Martian Senshi whipped her around to see a young woman with pale skin. She had messy, waist-length gray hair, pointed ears, two sets of glowing red eyes, and a red gem on her forehead. She wore a gray bikini-like top and matching gray shorts with a hole in the back to make room for her wolf tail, and gray heeled boots.

"You're more clever than you look." That Kaiju-wolf smirked.

Rei took a step back. "..Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"My name is Lupa and _you,_ " She pointed and twirled a clawed finger at Rei. "Are coming with me."

The miko glared at the Kaiju-wolf. "Like hell I will!"

Lupa tilted her head and tapped her cheek. "Aw, but don't you want to see your friend? She's getting pretty lonely!" She faked concern. "Plus, I don't think she can handle all the fun she's having alone!"

The raven-haired miko tensed. "..What did you bastards do to her?!"

"You're going to find out for yourself!" Lupa got into a fighting stance.

Rei immediately took out her Crystal Change Rod. _'..Mako-chan, I hope you're ok..'_ "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

* * *

"..Uggh.." Sailor Jupiter groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "..Wha..?" She slowly turned her head to take in her surroundings. From what she saw, she was in a cave with stalagmites growing from the ground and the ceiling. If not for the occasional dripping sounds of the water falling from the stalagmites, the cave would be filled with a deafening silence that Sailor Saturn (and maybe Mistress 9) would enjoy. She tried to move her legs but they were overtaken by severe numbness. It was then that she looked down and realized she hanging ten feet in the air.

 _'..Uh-oh..'_ The Jovian Senshi paled when she noticed all the stalagmites on the ground. Should she drop, right now, she'd be Swiss cheese. She tried to move her hands, but something was restraining them. She slowly looked up to see purple chains binding her wrists. "..Damn it.." She struggled against her restraints, but every time she did so, the chains tightened around her wrists.

 _"Do not waste your energy. It will be put to better use soon."_

Jupiter shivered at the deep, chilling voice that echoed her throughout the cave. What did they mean, her energy would be put to better use? Was she going to be tortured? She didn't want to think about what would happen to her if she didn't escape soon. _'..Yeah, right..'_ She mentally scoffed; She was in no shape to try to escape. She couldn't even move her head without wincing. "..Damn.." She muttered. She wondered if any of the other Senshi realized she was missing and were on their way to rescue her. The Jovian Senshi ruled out Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and the Kinmoku Senshi, so that left Mars, Venus and Mercury.

 _Mercury.._

 _'..She probably wouldn't want to help me..'_ Jupiter grimly wondered if Mercury was too upset by what she did after the fight with Volpina to even bother worrying about her. Looking back, Jupiter recalled that she and the other Inner Senshi hadn't been treating the Mercurian Senshi so well after the incident at the shrine. The blue-haired genius was never one to hold grudges, but lately she'd been making a point of avoiding her comrades. And without Mercury and her mini supercomputer, no one could track her down and rescue her.

 _'..Maybe this is what I deserve..'_

* * *

The fight between Sailor Mars and Lupa was in full swing. They had moved outside to avoid causing any unnecessary damage and were free to attack each other as much as they wanted. Mars tried to use her Burning Mandala against the Kaiju-wolf, but Lupa caught them and twirled them around her arms as if they were normal hoops. When the rings dissipated into smoke, Lupa attacked with eye beams. The Martian Senshi jumped out of the way, the beams managed to graze her ankle.

 _'..Oh great..'_ Mars winced. _'..As if fighting in heels wasn't difficult enough..'_ But she ignored this and continued on with the fight. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She fired a flaming arrow directly at Lupa's face, but to her surprise, the Kaiju-wolf didn't try to dodge. The arrow was getting closer and closer, but Lupa didn't move. When the attack was only inches away from her, Lupa simply turned to the side and let the arrow zoom past her and land in the ground, creating a hole in the pavement.

Mars' mouth popped open in outrage. This Kaiju just... just turned to the side as if her Flame Sniper was just a little stick being thrown at her. After angrily stomping her foot, Mars tried another attack. "Fire Soul!" She launched the first attack she'd ever used at Lupa. It's been awhile since she used it since she'd earned stronger upgrades, but this infuriating Kaiju was making her result to desperate measures. And once again, Lupa just stepped to the side and avoided the fireball like it was a pebble.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Mars shouted.

Lupa made a innocent face. "But I don't wanna get hit by a fireball!" She clutched her tail and pouted.

The Martian Senshi's eyebrow twitched. "Burning Mandala!" Ring of fire were sent Lupa's way, but the Demon-wolf jumped over them. She stuck her tongue out at Mars in mid-air before dropping down at a frightening speed, but Mars jumped out of the way, resulting in Lupa crashing into the ground, creating a wave of cracks along the surface.

"You know, for a Sailor Senshi, you're pretty weak." Lupa snickered. Her jest was followed by a blast of eye beams.

Luckily, Mars avoided them without getting injured. "Who are you calling weak?!" Flames gathered in her hands as she fired another Fire Soul at the Kaiju-wolf. Lupa must've gotten bored of simply turning to the side to avoid Mars' attacks because she jumped over the fire and did a flip in the air. When Mars used her Burning Mandala, Lupa merely turned around, bent over and raised her rear towards the Martian Senshi, letting her wolf tail twirl the fire rings until they dissipated into smoke.

Lupa stood upright and turned to Mars with a teasing expression. "You, the weak little Senshi who gets outshined by the Moon Princess."

Sailor Mars mouth popped open. "..W-What?"

"Sailor Moon was the leader of your team and the wielder of the Silver Crystal, yet you preferred to think you were better than her." The Kaiju-wolf chuckled and twirled her tail. "Even though you could barely handle my fellow Kaiju warriors even with the assistance of the other Senshi."

The Soldier of War's fists clenched tightly. "Shut up!" She recklessly charged Lupa, furiously trying to land a blow on her but the Kaiju-wolf evaded Mars' fists with ease.

"She was the one who stood up for you, " Lupa added, dodging a punch from Mars. "The one who helped you awaken as a Senshi, yet you repaid her by snubbing her at every turn, calling her a lazy slacker who wasn't good enough to be a Senshi, yet _you_ seemed more interested in getting her ex-boyfriend's pants than perfecting your skills as a soldier." She bent over backwards and dodged a high kick from the Martian Senshi. "And it shows."

"SHUT. UP!" Mars rushed towards Lupa, rapidly trying to land blows on her from punches to kicks, but she just couldn't touch her. But she wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to let this wolf girl speak more of her lies. She was going to teach her a lesson and then force her to tell her where Jupiter is.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Lupa giggled. When Mars attempted another kick, Lupa grabbed her ankle and trapped it in her vice-like grip. Without warning, she twisted her ankle until she heard a sickening snap. A huge smirk formed on her face when Mars let out a pained shriek. She released the Martian Senshi and let her drop onto the pavement.

* * *

 _Tsukino Residence_

"Who's ready for another round?" Chibi-Chibi waved her confetti gun.

The room was completely covered in colorful confetti: The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the nightstand, the bed, even the door was (possibly) confettied shut up. Tsubaki and Chibi-Usa were sprawled on the ground with confetti all over them, from their odangos to the feet. Tsubaki grabbed the side of the mattress and pulled herself out of the sea of confetti with Chibi-Usa hanging onto her leg. The cousins propelled themselves onto the bed and took deep breaths.

"..Chibi-Chibi... Have mercy..." Chibi-Usa pleaded between breaths.

"..We can't take anymore..." Tsubaki put a pillow over her head.

Chibi-Chibi pouted and put her hands on her hips while her gun reverted back into Usa-P. "Aww, come on! You guys can't be tired already!"

"..Chibi-Chibi, we're exhausted..." The future Moon Senshi glared at her sister. "Why don't you go look for trouble or something?"

"..Chibi-Usa, that's a terrible thing to say!" The future Sun Senshi chided her cousin.

The red-haired princess' face lit up with zeal. "Great idea, Nee-chan!" She held Usa-P in her hands. "Usa-P, look for trouble!" She tapped her toy's pink nose and its black eyes glowed before displaying static. The static soon disappeared and Usa-P's eyes turned bright red.

"TROUBLE! TROUBLE! TROUBLE! TROUBLE!" Usa-P was bouncing around the room and producing a blaring siren noise from its ears, forcing all the girls to cover their ears.

"What are you doing?!" Chibi-Chibi grabbed some confetti and covered her ears.

"Make it stop!" Chibi-Usa and Tsubaki cried out.

"What's that noise?!" Two twin voices yelled from the hallway. "When we said 'grounded', we meant GROUNDED!"

Tsubaki and Chibi-Usa groaned. Now they were probably going to get in even _more_ trouble. "Chibi-Chibi, shut it off!"

Chibi-Chibi managed to grab Usa-P and cringed at the blaring noise it was making. "USA-P, BE QUIET!" That command seemed to do the trick since Usa-P's eyes went back to their usual black and the siren sound immediately ceased. All the future princesses breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed until the door burst open to reveal the two irate Princesses of the Sun and the Moon.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Sakura and Usagi demanded, ready to read off a list of punishments for their future daughters.

* * *

Sailor Mars lay battered on the ground, breathing unevenly, with the weight of her broken ankle keeping her down. Lupa stood over her, looking quite satisfied by the damage she'd done.

"Now do you understand, Sailor Mars?" Lupa knelt down before the Martian Senshi. "Your pride and your envy are the reasons why you will _never_ be better than Sailor Moon or Sailor Sun. A busted up flamethrower could take your place and it would be more efficient than you."

Sailor Mars glared at the Kaiju-wolf and muttered something unintelligible.

"What's that?" Lupa put a hand to her ear.

Again, Mars muttered something, but Lupa couldn't make it out. "I can't hear you."

Mars slowly raised her hand and beckoned for Lupa to come closer.

The Kaiju-wolf sighed and went closer, putting her ear close to Sailor Mars mouth. "Now, say that again."

"..I said..." Without warning, Mars grabbed Lupa's neck and quickly shoved her other fist into her mouth. "..Fire... SOUL!" A blast of fire went into Lupa's mouth, blasting her away. She screeched in pain as her mouth and throat were being burned. She turned back to Mars, planning to kill her for this, but the Martian Senshi was poised to throw an ofuda at her. "Akuryo Taison!" The ofuda flew through the air and struck Lupa in the chest, paralyzing her.

 _'..Can't...move...'_ Lupa grew frantic when she felt her limbs become stiff. As if the searing pain in her mouth wasn't enough, now she couldn't move a single muscle. All four of her red eyes widened when she saw Sailor Mars wielding a flaming arrow.

"..Mars Flame Sniper!" Using the last of her strength, Mars fired her arrow at the Kaiju-wolf, watching with a smirk as it pierced her chest and set her on fire. Lupa died with an agonizing scream as her body was set ablaze.

Unable to maintain her transformation any longer, Sailor Mars reverted back to Rei. The raven-haired miko collapsed on the ground, flat on her back and took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes, wanting to rest right then and there when a cold voice forced her to open them again.

"Nap time, Sailor Mars?"

Her eyes were met with the sharp violet eyes of General Mortem. Before she could react, Mortem grabbed her by her throat and hoisted her into the air. "Aww, feeling a little tired? Don't worry, some quality time with your friend will perk you right up."

"..Why you- Augh!" Rei was cut off by the enormous bolts of electricity Mortem was sending through her body. After a few more minutes, her body couldn't take anymore and she was rendered unconscious. Mortem chuckled as she threw the Martian Senshi's body over his shoulder.

"This'll be easier than I thought." With a snap of his fingers, he and Rei were spirited away.

* * *

A/N: Finally! This chapter's finished! To those who waited patiently, thank you so much! Now, I must warn you: I will be taking time away from "Sailor Sisters" to work on my other stories, but the wait won't be so long this time! I'll even post a new story to keep you all entertained while you wait! Anyway, leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter twenty-five! :D


End file.
